From talking to doors to love
by NikkiMarie21
Summary: Rachel doesn't know how to tell Sanjay she likes him. Will she finally be able to? I don't know if I should continue this story review and let me know if you liked it, and want me to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NATSUME INC! Also this is my first fic so be easy on me!  
ENJOY!

Rachel sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. She had just finished watering her crops for the day. Looking up at the sun she figured it was about 8 or 9 in the morning. Normally with the large amount of plots she had it would take forever to water and fertilize them all. But since she gained access to the terrace field it went by alot quicker then before. Now all she had to do was see to her animals, and pets. After that she was free for the day. Normally she would forage or mine, but today she promised to meet Sanjay. Sanjay just thinking the name made her happy. After building the exotic mansion she had caught herself wondering what kind of people would live there. Needless to say Echo town really did attract the most diverse people. After meeting Amir, and Sanjay she could tell she would get along really well with both of them. Not to mention both were very attractive. That being said she found herself more attracted to Sanjay. Maybe it was the quiet yet thoughtful personality he had, but whatever it was she liked it. So she found herself speeding through her work day after day, just so she could see him. Which is where at this moment she found herself, on her way to see Sanjay. Humming happily to herself she waved to Hana, and Emma on her way by. And also noticed Olivia running her tea stand. Hmm... she thought to herself, maybe she could invite Sanjay to have some tea there. (We'll just have to see I guess). Rushing further down the path she finally reached the mansion. Fingering through her rucksack she checked to make sure she had the herb pasta she had prepared for him. "Man courtship really is more difficult then I thought it would be". After everything she didn't know if Sanjay felt anything more than friendship for her. He had never given any indication that he felt anything more for her then friendship.  
"WHY CAN'T HE SEE HOW I FEEL" she cried out in front of the door... Which promptly opened to reveal Amir. "What are you screaming about Rachel"? He asked looking quite amused. After knowing her for some time, he knew her to be somewhat eccentric when it came to certain things. She stood there mouth agape at being caught screaming at the door... an inanimate object... "Maybe this is why Sanjay doesn't like me"... she thought.  
"I talk to doors"... After thinking this she turned her attention to Amir and decided just to ask what Sanjay thought of her. If anyone would know he would. "Amir... do... I..." She felt so stupid not being able to ask a simple question... The urge to throw herself on the ground and scream for no apparent reason was strong.  
"JUST ASK HIM"! She thought to herself. Nodding resolutely she steeled herself to ask. (How Amir sat there the entire time while she obviously conversed with herself we will never know, maybe he found it funny) Even so he sat patiently waiting for her to finish. "Amir... does Sanjay like me"? She finally forced out.  
He looked amused for a moment and asked, "As a friend, or"? Rachel blushed and shook her head unable to speak. Amir in turn smirked knowingly at her. "All I can say is he speaks fondly of you. If that helps you any"? She scowled at him. Stupid Prince he knew the answer, he was just taking way too much pleasure out of this. "YOU'RE ALWAYS SUCH A BIG HELP AMIR! WHY DON'T I JUST GO ASK SANJAY MYSELF!? EXCEPT I'M TOO SCARED TOO! YOU STUPID JERK WHO HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! NO MORE STEW FOR YOU"!  
At this she promptly pushed her way past him into the mansion, immediately heading to Sanjay's room.  
"Sanjay"? She called upon entering. "Ahhh Miss Rachel I've been expecting you"! At this she almost froze thinking maybe he was going to confess his undying love for her, before she remembered they had agreed to hang out today several days prior. He walked out from behing the dividing wall that seperated his bedroom from his seating area wearing a large smile. (Which made him even more attractive. Making her almost faint. Cough* Hopefully he didn't see her swooning) She pulled out the pasta she had prepared for him and handed it to him with a smile.  
"Made it EXTRAAA special for you"! She said hoping he would catch the implications in her words. (Which she couldn't tell if he did) He took it with the gentle smile he always wore adorning his face.  
"Thank you very much Miss Rachel. It looks wonderful as always. I'm sure I'll enjoy it later"! He walked out of the room motioning her to follow, as he entered the kitchen. He placed the wrapped dish in the fridge before turning to face her. "What did you want to do today then Miss Rachel"? (She tried not to cringe everytime he added the miss, it seemed too formal to her. But she couldn't just tell him to stop, that would be rude)  
She hesitated before she remembered the tea house. (Que lightbulb above her head) "Well I was thinking we could go to the tea house. I haven't had a chance to eat yet. So I'm a little hungry". He nodded seemingly in approval, although he generally didn't go out for tea at the tea house often. Their outings usually consisted of walks through the forest, trips to the restaurant, or going to bug Neil, or Allen. (Can you guess whose idea that usually was) "That sounds nice, I haven't been in a while. I haven't had a chance to look over the summer menu yet. Shall we head out then"? He gestured to the door, to which she nodded.  
They walked in silence for a moment before he spoke. "How has your work been going lately"? He asked her.  
She thought about it before answering. "It's going well. I have alot more to tend to now that I have all the extra land that I didn't have at the beginning. The crops aren't so hard thanks to my terrace field.  
All I really have to do is fertilize them. The animals take up most of my time. They demand alot of attention. Especially now that I have suffolk sheep, and brown alpacas that I just purchased to care for.  
I don't have as much time to mine or forage, it's all I can do to have time to see all the villagers daily. But I make time". He nodded looking thoughtful for a moment. "If you ever need any help, and I don't have to tend to Master Amir, I would be happy to help you". She looked up from her feet she had been watching to see him smiling gently at her. (WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DANG HOT! AND KIND!) She screamed mentally. At that moment they arrived in the plaza. Together they walked up to Olivia and asked for a table and some menus. After they were seated Rachel ordered the summer Princess set, and Sanjay ordered some herbal tea. After Olivia brought them their dishes they started eating, while they made small talk. "So Sanjay...  
How have things been with your work"? She asked curiously. He seemed deep in thought, before answering.  
"It's been going well. But Master Amir says I've been distracted lately"... He trailed off. She frowned, Sanjay was always focused on his work... For something to be bothering him this much had to be something big.  
"What's been on your mind? Talking about it could help". She looked at him expectantly. He looked embarassed for a moment, then shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. This made her curious. And once she was curious about something she couldn't let it go, so she pushed. "What's up"? She asked gently, not wanting to be too forceful, but still refusing to let it go. He blushed, and looked down refusing once again to meet her gaze. He sat like this for a moment before looking up at her. The expression on his face was one that she had never seen before. He paused a moment before saying, "I heard that you like me from Amir, and Allen"... She stopped cold dropping her fork and just starring at him, before she asked, "Would that bother you at all"? She asked looking nervous. He looked contemplative for a moment, before saying, "No, not at all. It's just I didn't think you shared the same feelings for me, that I do for you"... He trailed off blushing profusely. SCREECH! That was Rachel's thought process being derailed. She gaped for a moment before jumping out of her seat screaming as she did so. "YESSSSSSSSSSS!  
Sanjay LIKESSSS MEEEEEE"! After screaming this, and not caring who heard she started dancing around the plaza.  
Not even paying attention to Neil, and Allen who had arrived and were watching her, with expressions that cleary said they thought she was crazy. (But they already knew that) Olivia was watching the scene trying to surpress her laughter at seeing Rachel dancing like a lunatic. Albeit a very happy lunatic. All the while Sanjay watched with a bemused but happy expression. Rachel continued dancing for a few more moments, before she promptly tripped on air maybe? And promptly fell on her face. Sanjay and Olivia went to move to her side, before she popped back up, holding her hands high, and screaming, "I'M OKAY"! To which all parties looked relieved. Well except Neil who looked like he didn't even want to be there. Rachel turned around and dashed over to the table and plopped herself back down across from Sanjay, who looked highly amused. And maybe a little concerned about her poor abused face. "I guess this means you're happy"? He asked amused. She grinned nice and big and responded with "HECK YES I AM! I've been dropping hints forever and you never even blinked twice! I was starting to think you would never like me"! She squealed happily at the end. He looked abashed for a moment before he responded with, "So where do we stand now"? He asked. She smiled again and motioned him to get up and follow her. Which he did without question. She lead him north of the plaza, and through the forest towards the summit. When they arrived at the goddess pond she stopped and faced him. "I thought this location would be best"... she mumbled looking embarassed. She dug around in her rucksack for a moment before pulling out something small. What it was he couldn't tell. She held her hand out and in it was a small ring with a whitish pink gem in the center. She blushed before saying, "You know I like you, and I know you like me... so be my boyfriend"... She blushed hard at the end. She'd never had a boyfriend or even a crush... So it was nervewracking for her. He smiled gently at her flushed appearance, and chuckled. "Of course I will. I've never even liked a girl the way I like you. I'd like nothing more"... She looked up still wearing her blush, and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Sanjay. You've made me really happy. I never thought you'd like me back. I've never been this happy... thank you"! She finished the tears finally spilling over. He reached out and took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger. "I want to spend every moment I can with you. You've made me just as happy".  
He bent down and feathered his lips over hers gently. Before straightening and taking her hand. "Allow me to walk you home". She smiled thinking that his hand just felt right in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume. I don't know if anyone really liked this story, but I still want to continue it. Please R&R and give me ideas.

Bright sunlight filtered in through the window to the right of Rachel's bed disturbing her sleep. With a groan she buried herself as far underneath the covers as she could manage, trying to force herself back to sleep. Before... she promptly remembered she had a farm to tend to... With a screech she flung the covers off herself, flinging herself out of bed. She ran to the bathroom, quickly showering, and brushing her teeth. Stopping for a moment to check herself over in the mirror. She eyed her bright red hair, making sure it was neat. (Just so Allen wouldn't lecture her about her lack of femininity) After assuring herself it was, she checked her eyes to make sure there were no bags. Her eyes were an unusual mixture of sage green, and chocolate brown. You could only see the brown if you looked very closely. After making sure she was bag free she was out the door. She always tended her crops first thing in the morning, because her plots were on the east end of her farm on the terraced fields. So it took a few minutes to get there. After moving the rock so the geyser could do the watering for her, she set to harvesting, and fertilizing. It was early fall so there wasn't much to harvest yet. The yams were mature quite yet, and the eggplants still had about a week to go. All she really had to harvest was some spinach, and carrots, and there wasn't even much of those. After that she finished up by fertilizing, and was all finished with her crops for the day. After finishing she began her trek back to the central area of her farm to tend to her animals. She set about brushing her cows, Annie, Betsy, and Rubym before milking and handing out treats. She set to work on her sheep, Baafy, Carly, and Bella following the same pattern. This cycle continued for her alpaca Lemon, her llama Gracie, and her yak Milly. She stepped inside the barn to refill the feed bins. After finishing she quickly patted her horse Snow on the nose, before walking out. Next she saw to her chickens. She collected the eggs, refilled the food bin, and patted them, before giving them their treats. After she exited her coop, she made a beeline for her shipping bin that sat right next to her house. She quickly emptied what she planned to ship, saving certain things for her fridge, before quickly stepping into her house. After she deposited everything into her fridge, she set about making lunch for Sanjay. She took out the ingredients for herb soup, and tea. After finishing with that, she packed it all away and was once again out the door. Making her way through town she noticed Allen waving frantically at her. She quickly made a beeline towards him to see what was wrong.

"Allen? What is it? What's wrong"? She asked him worriedly. Allen prided himself on never losing his cool, so for him to be like this something had to be wrong. He seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment, before deciding that gesturing was good enough. He threw out his arm in the direction of her head, as if it explained everything... (Which to him it probably did)

"LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! I know you're a farmer, but that's no excuse for not taking care of your hair! LOOK AT IT"! Of course it's about her hair... That was the only thing that made him lose his cool... A bad hair day... By now he was waving his arms around hysterically... (DUDE IT'S JUST HAIR) she thought... But of course she'd never tell him that. (HE'D FLIP)

"Hey I checked my hair this morning and made sure it was to your standards! Well as close as I can get... So tell me mister big ego hairstylist, what's wrong with it"? She asked gesturing to her hair. (She thought it looked ok)...

"Your ends are a mess! I need to give you a haircut! You need it desperately! When was the last time you even came to the salon for a haircut, or a trim? Wait... You never come in for a cut, you only come in to see me! Do you doubt my skills as a TOP HAIRSTYLIST"?! He asked putting extra emphasis on the last bit.

Rachel looked down at her hair that was waist length when she had it put up. It wasn't that she didn't trust Allen with her hair... It was just she didn't want to cut it. She liked her hair long. And she was afraid he'd cut it too short... So she never went to the salon for her hair... What was the big deal with that? "Allen I like my hair how it is. I don't want to cut it. I like it as long as it is. And my ends aren't that bad either... So drop it"! She finished the last part in a semi scream. Before she bolted off towards the exotic mansion. She knew when Allen got into one of his hair kicks he wouldn't let it go. So she knew she'd have to avoid him for a while, or try to at least. By now she was coming up on the exotic mansion, and she was excited to see Amir, and Sanjay. The latter especially. She frantically knocked on the door screaming for someone to open it. She kept thinking that any second Allen would step out from behind a building scissors in hand, ready to reek havoc on her poor hair. The image fueled her panic. After a few seconds the door was abruptly opened to reveal Sanjay's worried face.

"Rachel? What is the matter? I could hear you screaming from the kitchen"? He asked looking quite worried. He took a step forward and took her hands, gently pulling her inside. "What happened? You look pale. You should take a seat while I prepare some tea". He said giving her hands a squeeze before he walked towards the kitchen. She sat there for a moment before the sound of the door opening made her reel around in its direction, screaming wildly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR DOESN'T NEED TO BE CUT ALLEN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" She screamed before her eyes came to rest on Amir's startled, yet somewhat amused face. The sound of the kitchen door being thrown open startled her, and she whirled around to see Sanjay standing there, breathing hard. He was looking around for any signs of danger apparently... Before his eyes came to rest on Amir's (now grinning) face... He looked confused for a moment, before his eyes rested on Rachel again. Seemingly even more confused...

"Ummm... Rachel why were you screaming at Master Amir"? He asked still looking confused... Rachel couldn't help thinking (aww he looks so cute when he's confused) before snapping back into focus. "Well I thought he was Allen... hehe... And well... yeah... my bad"... she replied sheepishly. Amir, and Sanjay both looked confused at this, knowing Allen was one of Rachel's best friends. The two looked at each other for a moment, before slowly looking back at her.

"Umm, Allen is your friend... Why would you be scared of him"? Amir asked dumbfounded. With the way she had screamed when he walked in, you'd think someone had tried to murder her. They looked at her expectantly awaiting an answer. Which they never got... Because at that moment there was a knock on the door. Which Amir opened quickly to reveal Allen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN HE'LL CHOP YOUR HAIR OFF!" Rachel screamed quickly running towards the door and diving around Allen's grasping arms. She bolted giving a quick "Bye Sanjay see you later"! Before she dissapeared up the mountain trail still screaming. The three men stood watching in complete silence... Before Amir spoke.

"What did you do to her? She's always been eccentric, but this is ridiculous"... He trailed off accusingly... Sanjay still looking after her worriedly, wondering if he should go after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Or find out what Allen did to his poor Rachel.

Allen looked unabashed before he replied with, "She needs a trim, her ends are a mess. So I told her so... And she flipped out saying her ends weren't bad and screaming bloody murder. Before she took off running this way. Now I know you both care about her, but her hair needs attention. She is coming to my salon, even if I have to drag her there bodily. Which I will do. With Michelle's help if I have to"... He added as an afterthought. Imagining trying to drag the crazy farmer/ his best friend thrashing and screaming all the way down the mountains. "Ta ta gentlemen! Have a good day! I have a farmer to track down, and a trim to give! Whether she wants it or not"... He whispered under his breath. Before he sauntered off towards Michelle's. Presumably to get her help.

Sanjay and Amir watched him go before Sanjay broke in, "We should find Rachel, she's bound to do something to get herself hurt" he trailed off... Amir nodded his head in agreement, before they set off down the same path Rachel had taken. After checking the forest and mountain area, and finding no sign of her they set off for the river area. After thoroughly searching it, and once again finding no sign of her, they sat dumbfounded wondering where she could be. "Where is she"? Sanjay asked worriedly. He was worried about Rachel, it was what he did best... worry about her because she was hyper and eccentric, and there was no telling what she would do.

Amir shrugged his shoulders, before he cast a glance towards the river. Only to promptly shake Sanjay's shoulder frantically. Which prompted Sanjay to switch his gaze towards the water as well. Only to stop dead at what he saw. Rachel's red hair stuck out from the shallow water near the opposite bank... Where she had hidden herself amongst a flock of ducks, and geese. (In the water... with the ducks... and geese...) Sanjay's jaw promptly hit the ground, his face a mirror of Amir's own shocked face.

"How is she not getting attacked by those geese? Last I checked they were very territorial... Should we"... Amir trailed off, looking towards Sanjay. Sanjay's mouth opened and closed a few times, before he nodded in her direction. The two got up and made their way around the bank to the opposite side where Rachel was. She gave no indication that she saw, or heard them approach.

"Rachel you shouldn't be in the water like that"... Sanjay said, glancing around warily at the geese... As if making sure they weren't going to attack any second. Before he glanced back at her waiting for her to either respond, or comply with his subtle hint to get the hell out of the water. To which she casually glanced in their direction before shaking her head vigorously. "You're going to get sick if you don't get out. It's cold out here. You'll regret getting on there soon"... He spoke quietly, but with urgency. He really wanted her to get the hell out.

Rachel shook her head again before she resumed sitting there once more. After a moment she spoke up, "It's either this or a tree. And you won't like the tree anymore than this. So shoo! Allen's gonna know I'm here if he sees you".  
She said looking determined. As an afterthought she added, "Oh Sanjay in my bag behind the bush there's a lunch for you. Go get it, because I'm not coming out of here anytime soon. Unless Allen moves... Or gives up on my hair"... she trailed off.

Sanjay looked appalled, her health was more important than any lunch to him. "Rachel, while I am very grateful for the lunch you prepared, I would like it if we could eat it together. When you're not surrounded by ducks, and geese, and partially submerged in water... So if you'd please... Get out"! He said raising his voice a little which was odd for him, seeing as how he never did it. She once again shook her head. To which he started to look aggravated. He was just about to take his shoes and jacket off and go in after her when a voice interrupted them.

"FOUND YOU"! Allen screamed jumping out from nowhere, Michelle right behind him. Sanjay made a move to stop him, when he noticed Rachel had dissapeared... He cast a look at Allen, and Amir only to see that they looked equally dumbfounded. He cast his gaze back to the river to see a red head thrust itself up from the water on the opposite bank. Rachel scrambled out of the water faster then they could blink and ran to a tree in the clearing. She ran up it using the momentum to fuel herself forward. Thrusting her hands up she caught a branch, and continued her ascent up said tree. Sanjay's jaw dropped, as he watched. And turning back Allen, Amir, and even Michelle's faces mirrored his. "How? What? I... Uhhh"? Allen wasn't even able to form a proper sentence, or even string a few words together, he was so shocked.

"We should go get her down"... Amir suggested. Everyone merely nodded in agreement, before they set off towards the clearing. Sanjay stooping down by the bushes to grab her rucksack. They came to rest under the tree she had climbed peering up it. Rachel sat hugging a branch near the very top of the tree, glaring down at Allen.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY HAIR! GET AWAY BEFORE I GO SQUIRREL ON YOU! I'M ALREADY UP THE TREE I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE"! She screamed down at them. Michelle actually let loose a giggle at the squirrel part, before a harsh glare from Amir silenced her.

"Rachel I promise not to cut your hair off. I only want to trim the ends, like I already said. It won't take off much length. And it'll actually make it grow faster." Allen tried reasoning with her. Before they could blink Rachel had descended from the tree and was standing excitedly before them.

"It'll make it grow faster? Why didn't you say so? I could've avoided traumatizing those ducks, and geese." She said happily. And everyone had to do a doubletake wondering just how the hell she got down that quick. And how her mood changed that fast. "Promise me you won't cut it all off"? she asked looking nervous.

Allen nodded mutely before gesturing back towards the town, and walking off. Michelle close on his heels. Rachel looked to Sanjay, and Amir's shellshocked faces before taking Sanjay's arm. "You guys are coming with me. Allen might try to pull a fast one. And I'm not taking any chances with my hair". She said before tugging Sanjay along with her, knowing Amir was following close behind. "I think I might dye my hair... I don't like the color red on me... And it sticks out too much. I might need to hide from Allen, or Michelle again. I may need a hair that camoflauges better". She trailed off.

Sanjay struggled to find his voice after the recent events before replying. "I like your hair color. It was one of the first things I liked about you. You should keep it that way. And besides with the way you climb trees, I don't think you need to worry about Michelle, or Allen"... He laughed nervously.

"That is true"... she trailed off. They had arrived at Allen's salon by this point, and proceeded inside. A half hour later they emerged, Rachel's hair only an inch or two shorter. The ends looked much better. And most importantly she lost no length... "Yay! I'm happy"! She sang dancing around in circles. Sanjay, and Amir watching in silence once again. (Really? All this for a hair trim? What has the world come to?) They thought... Before remembering that it was Rachel... At this point she fell flat on her face... only cementing the fact that with her anything is possible. Amir bid them a good night, before walking off. After Rachel peeled herself off the ground they walked back to her farm, to have their long awaited lunch date. And later as he bid Rachel goodnight, bestowing a soft kiss on her lips... He thought it was well worth it. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harvest Moon all rights go to Natsume.  
Enjoy!

Rachel hummed happily from her seat at her table. Just days ago she had finally gotten over her fear of haircuts, thanks to Allen's insistence. By all means this did not mean she was going to make a habit out of going to the salon for haircuts on a regular basis. Nothing could make her do that. She was feeling extremely pleased with herself. She had managed to get all her work done early, and was excited at the prospect of getting to have the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted. She jumped out of her chair and ran to the door, feeling ecstatic at the idea that anything could happen. She yanked the door open, only to stop dead in her tracks. Rain... "When did it start raining" she mumbled to herself. Before deciding she didn't care, rain was just as good as the sun. The memories of jumping in puddles and mud excited her. She quickly rushed out the door, not even bothering to put a jacket on. Thankfully her pets had put the animals away, she was grateful for that. She zeroed in on the nearest puddle and threw herself into it, splashing water and mud all over herself. She let loose and just laughed, feeling like a child again. She noticed another puddle a few feet away from the one she was currently standing in, and jumped for it. Landing in it she was sprayed by water once more, but she didn't care. Nothing could ruin her mood. Seeing another one she jumped again, realizing she could make a game out of it. She jumped through puddle after puddle, before she remembered she had yet to visit Sanjay. She ran back inside making a beeline for the kitchen, only to stop after she noticed something on her calendar. Fall 12th stood out being this day. Fall 12th being Sanjay, her boyfriend's birthday... That she had not remembered. "Crap! I can't believe I forgot about Sanjay's birthday! And Amir just left a few days ago too! I'm a horrible girlfriend! He's probably sitting there alone with nothing to do"! She quickly set about making him some lunch, and thinking of gift ideas for him. "What would he like"? She asked herself. She thought over everything she could give him, coming up empty. She was already making him his favorite dish for lunch, but she wanted to give him an actual gift. Panicking internally she decided to go to Allen, hoping he'd have an idea. With that in mind she set out for the salon hoping Allen could help her.

On her way there she noticed no one was out. "Odd"... she thought. A little rain wouldn't keep people from going about their day in Echo town. Shrugging it off she came up on the salon and went inside. She quickly made her way up to the second floor in search of Allen. She found him sifting through his closet seemingly agitated about something. He looked up quickly noticing another prescense in the room.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? It's raining bullets outside"! He exclaimed! Before she even got a chance to respond he started up again. "Look at your hair! It's a mess! Is that a tangle?! Let me brush it right now"! Before she could protest that she was there for a reason, he had snatched up a brush and forced her onto one of his kitchen chairs. He yanked the brush through her hair several times beginning to fret about her lack of care for her poor hair.

She sighed heavily, why did she even think this was a good idea again? Oh yeah because Allen was a guy... And she needed help getting Sanjay a gift for his birthday, and she knew nothing about what guys liked. "Allen? It's Sanjay's birthday today, and I need help figuring out what to give him. I'm not good with this kind of thing, so... Help me please" she trailed off looking helpless.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding. "I have different tastes than Sanjay. I don't really know what he likes. Just cook something for him" He said yanking the brush through her hair again.

"I did cook him something. It's his favorite, but I want to give him an actual gift. Something he can keep forever. I just don't know what to give him" she trailed off. She looked absolutely dejected. And Allen noticed and took pity on her.

"Does he like any gems, or ore? If he does get him something from the mine, and see if Iroha can craft something out of it" he suggested, grimacing at her hair again.

She jumped up almost knocking him over. "He likes Mythic stone! Maybe I can have Iroha make a necklace or something out of it! I have to go to the mine and see if I can find some" she exclaimed rushing down the stairs, leaving Allen standing there wondering how her mind actually worked.

She exited the salon and took off for the forest, noticing the rain had worsened. She paid it little mind. After making her way through she came upon the mine. She entered shaking the water off herself, and making a beeline for the red point. Taking her hammer out she steeled herself and swung, hitting the red point hard. She shoved her hand into the loosened rock and pulled out a piece of silver. "No good" she mumbled shoving the silver into her rucksack. She struck the rock over, and over again, pulling out a diamond, and some junk ore. But still no mythic stone. "Why does it have to be so hard to find? Come on please let me find some mythic stone" she mumbled. She struck the point again, and finally found what she had been looking for. She pulled the red stone from the wall, smiling happily. Now all she had to do was see if Iroha could make it into a pendant or something. She turned to make her way out, when a low rumble made her freeze in her spot. She didn't even have time to move before the roof caved in, several large rocks falling on her. Her world went black.

Sanjay sat in the main room of the exotic mansion, wondering where Rachel was. Normally she'd have stopped in by now. But he hadn't seen her all day. He let out a sigh feeling somewhat depressed. It was his birthday, and he had no one to spend it with. Amir had gone back to their country for the season, and Rachel had yet to visit him. "Well the weather is bad today. Perhaps it is better that she stays home" he mumbled to himself. But it just didn't seem like Rachel to let rain keep her indoors. And last year on his birthday when they weren't even dating, she had still come to visit him. It just didn't make any sense to him for her to not be there. "Maybe I should go to her house. We can celebrate there. After all I don't want her out and about in this weather anyways" he finished nodding to himself. He stood grabbing his shoes and putting them on, before grabbing an umbrella and making his way out. He made his way through town quickly, noticing no one was out. "With weather like this it's no wonder no one wants to be out" he thought. Turning the corner near Emma's house he headed down the path to Rachel's farm. Making his way past the beehives , and her barn, and coop, he came upon her house. "Strange the lights are off" he thought to himself. He knocked on the door anyway, thinking maybe the power had gone out or something. After getting no response he bent down and grabbed the spare key from underneath a rock by the door. Sliding the key into the keyhole he turned the lock and opened the door. He stepped inside fumbling for the light switch, before flicking it on. The lights flickered on illuminating the house. He looked around her home, and finding no sign of her he began to worry. "Where could she be?" Thinking maybe she was in the barn or the coop, he flipped the lights off and headed back outside. Upon entering the barn and seeing no sign of her still, be became even more worried. He headed back outside, and made his way over to the chicken coop. After checking the inside and finding nothing, he decided maybe she had gone to Allen's, or Michelle's. The salon was closer so he decided to check there first. He made his way into town again making his way past Neil's house to Allen's salon. He stepped inside, and called out for Allen. A moment later he heard Allen making his way downstairs, before he appeared at the base of the stairs.

"Sanjay what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Rachel?" Allen asked looking confused. Upon seeing the look on Sanjay's face he began to worry. "What's wrong? Where's Rachel?" He asked, looking panicked.

"Have you seen Rachel at all today? I've looked everywhere but I can't find her. I thought maybe she was here with you, so I came to check." Sanjay trailed off waiting for a response. Allen's face drained of color and he looked scared which was a first for him. "What is it? Allen? Have you at least talked to her today? Have you seen her?" Sanjay seeing the look on Allen's face panicked. Allen must know something he didn't, or he wouldn't be this scared. "ALLEN?!" Sanjay yelled after Allen remained silent for a moment.

"She came in this morning to ask me for birthday gift ideas for you. I asked if you liked any gemstones or ores, and she jumped up and ran out of here. I think she might be at the mine. But surely she'd have come back by now, it's been hours." Allen trailed off. Sanjay turned to bolt out the door when Allen's voice made him pause. "Wait! I'm coming with you! I'm the one that brought the damn gems up in the first place. If she's hurt I'm somewhat responsible for putting the idea in her head in the first place. I'm coming to look with you!" He said grabbing his jacket off the coat hanger and throwing it on. Sanjay waited impatiently for Allen to get ready. "Alright let's go." Allen said. They opened the door and stepped outside into the rain, making their way to the mine.

As they approached the mine they noticed that the entrance seemed to be blocked off with rocks. Seeing this the color drained from both of their faces. Sanjay ran forward, Allen on his heels, and started pulling rocks out of the entryway. "RACHEL!" He screamed as he continued to pull rocks out of the way as fast as he could. "RACHEL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He kept shouting frantically. They continued pulling rocks out as fast as they could. Realizing they needed more help Sanjay turned to Allen, "Allen go get more people to help! It'll take too long with the two of us! GO! I'll stay here and keep digging! HURRY UP!" He screamed at Allen to get going and find help. Allen nodded his head turning on his heels and bolting down the slope as fast as he could. Sanjay turned his attention back to the rocks that had buried his precious Rachel, pulling them off with renewed vigour. "Rachel you better be alive! If you die I don't know what I'll do with myself! I'll have nothing to live for other than my duty to serve Amir! And now that I have you, I don't want to go back to just being a servant, with nothing more to look forward to then cooking and cleaning day in and day out. Now that I have something just as important to live for, and that's you! So you better be alive!" He screamed. He heard shouting and turned his head slightly to see Allen, followed by Neil, Rod, Charles, and Iroha. He moved over to the side a bit so they all had room to begin digging. After pulling rock after rock for nearly an hour Sanjay lifted another rock, only to see a hand sticking out from underneath. "RACHEL!" He yelled alerting everyone that he found her. He began pulling the rocks off her, six other pairs of hands soon joining his. After a few moments they had uncovered Rachel's battered body. She looked awful. Blood coated her clothes, and skin. There was a noticeable bump protruding from her head, and she had several deep cuts. Not to mention she was covered in bruises. Sanjay swept her up into his arms and turned on his heels running for the clinic. He burst into the clinic startling Dr. Klaus, who turned to glare at him. Only to freeze when he saw Rachel's limp body in his arms.

"Follow me quickly!" He said leading Sanjay into to examination room. He gestured him to put her down on one of the beds before shooing him from the room. Sanjay was reluctant, but eventually made his way to the waiting room. Allen and the others chose that moment to burst through the doors of the clinic.

"How is she? Did Klaus say anything yet?!" Allen asked full out panicking. Sanjay shook his head unable to find his voice. Allen plopped down into a chair looking drained. "I'm sorry Sanjay... If only I hadn't put the idea of the mine into her head today..." He trailed off looking like he was about to cry.

"It's not your fault Allen." He replied. "She wanted to do something nice for me for my birthday. I should have made sure she knew that just spending my birthday with her would've been good enough. I should've gone to look for her earlier. There's so many things I could've done differently. It's my fault too." He trailed off. Tears gathered in his eyes, and spilled over. He didn't even care that he was crying in front of other people. He was just heartbroken at seeing Rachel in that state. If he lost her... He didn't even want to think about it.

They waited for several hours, hoping that Klaus would come to them with good news. After what seemed like days he came out of the examination room, looking relieved. "Rachel will pull through. She has a concussion, and several broken ribs, along with several nasty cuts, and lacerations. I stitched the most serious of the lacerations, she'll be fine. She's awake now actually, if you wanted to see her." He looked pointedly at Sanjay.

Sanjay nodded eagerly and made his way into the room. Upon entering he saw Rachel laying on the bed next to the window. She looked so small and fragile laying there, covered in bandages and gauze. "Rachel?" He said as he approached her bedside. She turned her head slightly in his direction giving him a small smile. "What were you doing going up to the mines today? The weather's awful! You could've died! The ceiling of the mine collapsed on you! It could've crushed you! Do you know how lucky you are to be alive?! I was so worried about you! I thought you died... I..." He trailed off several tears falling. Rachel looked shocked, never having seen Sanjay cry before.

"Sanjay... I'm sorry." She rasped out. "I wanted to get some mythic stone, so I could get Iroha to make a pendant for you. I wanted to get you something nice for your birthday. But I'm really sorry... I ruined your birthday..." She trailed off. She turned away looking ashamed of herself. She refused to meet his gaze. She felt so ashamed of herself for making him worry like this. She felt him take her hand and pull on it gently. She wouldn't look at him still, and it was annoying him. After everything that had happened, he wanted her to look at him. He just wanted to be close to her.

"Rachel look at me." He said tugging on her hand again. She complied turning her head to look at him once more. "I'm not mad at you anymore. I was just so scared when I found the mine collapsed. And I was even more afraid when I found you buried under all of those rocks. I thought you had died... I never want to be without you again. I love you, and would be beside myself if I lost you. Before you came all I had was my duty to Amir, it was enough for me then. But then you came along, and I realized every man needs that one woman who makes them feel complete. For me that woman is you. If I lost you, this life would become a life filled with nothing but loss. I would never know happiness again, I would go day to day in monotony. I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist. Don't ever leave me." He finished.

"I won't Sanjay. You don't have to worry about that. I love you too much to die, and leave you behind." She said squeezing his hand in return. She tugged on his hand in a silent command for him to lean down. And when he did she leaned her head back and took his lips with hers. It felt better then usual. Maybe that was because he thought he had lost her forever, and he had confided his deepest fears in her. But whatever it was it felt more fulfilling then ever. After pulling apart Rachel added "And besides who would annoy Allen, and Neil if I died?" To which he chuckled, and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to give a thanks to the two people who reviewed! It lets me know you really do enjoy this story!  
I do not own Harvest Moon all rights go to Natsume!

Sanjay sighed for the millionth time as he watched Rachel try to sneak out of bed again. She had just been released from the clinic yesterday, and was already trying to get up and go to work. As she had signed her release forms Klaus had told her in no uncertain terms that she was not allowed to work for a few weeks. He looked pointedly at Sanjay as if making sure he knew it was his responsibility to make sure she was not working. Sanjay had known it would be hard. Rachel was just the kind of girl that couldn't sit still to save her life. Luckily he didn't actually have to worry about doing all of her work for her. Allen had felt bad about her being hospitalized, and had offered to see to the crops for her, after receiving specific instructions on their care from Dunhill. And Neil would never let Rachel's animals be left neglected, so he offered to take care of them for her until she recovered. But it was still Neil so he acted like kind of a jerk about it. Still Sanjay was grateful for their help. He knew he couldn't do her work and make sure she followed Klaus's orders to take it easy. By the time he got back she'd probably have strung herself up from the ceiling. He sighed yet again at the thought before he walked over to her bed and pushed her to lie back down.

"Rachel you know what Klaus said. You're to take it easy and relax. You just got discharged from the clinic, do you want to go back?" At this she glared at him as if saying over her dead body. Sighing again he tucked her under the covers again. "Why can't you just sit still and rest? Why do you have to be hyperactive at all times? You're jeopardizing your health! Lay down and I'll make some tea." He finished before walking over to the kitchen. Passing the living room he cast his gaze towards the couch where his bag sat. With Rachel being hurt, and being well... Rachel, he decided he should stay with her for a while. Just because she wouldn't be able to recover properly without him making sure she follow Klaus's orders. Luckily Amir was out of town for the season, so he could stay with Rachel as he didn't have to tend to Amir. He was somewhat thankful for that. If he let her she'd be up and out of bed and doing god knows what. If it wasn't for the little flinches when she moved in a certain way, he wouldn't even think she was in pain. Shaking these thoughts from his mind he set about making some tea for her. He heard shuffling from around the corner and became agitated. "If you are out of that bed I will pick you up and put you back in it! Lay back down!" He said raising his voice slightly. He heard a whimper and more shuffling before it stopped. He smiled finishing up the tea and pouring it into two cups, before he walked back into her bed area. Only to see she wasn't there. His jaw dropped momentarily as he sat the tea on the bedstand. He spun around and saw her trying to make a break out the door. "Rachel! Get back in bed this instant!" By now he was actually yelling which, once again seemed odd coming from him. Before he walked briskly over to where she stood frozen by the door. He grabbed her arm gently yet firmly in his hand, before dragging her back to her bed. She squirmed trying to loosen the hold he had on her arm, before gasping when the movement jarred her ribs. She promptly went limp and let herself be dragged back to bed. He got her settled back in before glaring slightly at her. She glared back more fiercely and spoke.

"I'm bored! Taking a walk won't kill me! Staying in this bed is killing me! Do you know how bored I am! There's nothing to do! I might start growing mushrooms on my head if I stay put indoors any longer!" She yelled at him. "I want to go out! You can come with me and make sure I don't jump off a roof or something!" She finished pleadingly. She gave him the best puppy dog look she could muster, which put kids in the hospital who wanted out of shots to shame. And he relented before he spoke.

"We can take a walk around the farm. You're not well enough to go too far. I don't want to hear any arguments." He said seeing that she was about to protest. "You shouldn't even be out of bed in the first place. This is the best I can offer you. Take it or leave it." He finished resolutely. She contemplated for a second before she shot him another pleading look. "Take it or leave it Rachel." He said again not yielding to the look she was giving him. She pouted before nodding slightly. He smiled slightly before gesturing to the tea that sat on the bedstand. "After we finish our tea we can go outside for a bit." He said taking a cup and handing it to her. He took the other cup and took a seat on a kitchen chair he had pulled over earlier, before taking a sip. She quickly followed suit seemingly in a hurry to get outside. She finished her tea quickly, waiting impatiently for him to finish. Seeing that she looked like she was about to burst he finished up quickly, gathering up the tea cups and depositing them in the sink. He walked back to her bed and helped her up taking her arm and leading her to the door.

As they stepped outside her face lit up in a bright smile. It was infectious and he found himself smiling as well.  
"It's so nice out here! It beats being cramped up inside the house!" She said turning to look at the river that ran through her farm. Her eyes lit up and she tugged him towards the dock. They walked to the end and she peered over the edge. He tightened his grip on her arm thinking she might try jumping into the river, and that her stitches would be soaked as a result. "The water looks so pretty! Look do you see the fish?" She asked looking at him. He smiled seeing how something so small could make her so happy. They sat looking at the river for a few moments before she tugged his arm in the opposite direction, towards her barn. He planted his feet firmly on the ground shooting her a look that said she was by no means going into the barn.

"Rachel what if one of the animals bumps into you? It could aggravate your injuries, and I won't have it. You're lucky I agreed to the walk in the first place. Klaus would lecture me if he knew about this. If you get hurt again this soon after you were discharged, he might tie you down the one of the beds in the clinic. Do you want to go back to the clinic?" He asked looking at her pointedly. She pouted at him before she responded.

"But I want to see them... They probably miss me, and I want to make sure Neil is being nice to them." He gave her a look that said she was making up excuses. Neil was nicer to the animals than he was to any person. But she kept tugging on his arm seemingly ignoring the warning look he gave her. "I just want to see them for a second, then we can go back inside. Pretty please?" She trailed off batting her eyelashes. He tried to ignore her big green eyes, but ultimately sighed and gave up. When she gave him that look she got whatever she wanted, and she knew it too.

"Just for a moment so you can say hello. Then we're going back inside." He finished giving her a look that said not to argue. She smiled at him before practically running towards the barn dragging him along with her. Upon entering the barn the animals all turned in her direction and charged happily in her direction. They had obviously missed her over the last few days. She went to run towards them to give them hugs, but a tug on her arm sent her stumbling back towards Sanjay. He caught her and positioned her behind him, protecting her with his body. The animals seeing this crowded around him trying to get to Rachel. Her yak Milly pushed her way past him and nuzzled her face into Rachel's chest. Rachel let out a small cry, having her ribs jarred as a result. And Milly looked up as if questioning what had happened. Rachel looked pained but offered up a shakey smile, before she patted Milly on the head. Sanjay moved to her side again and took her arm steadying her, as she looked like she might collapse. "Alright I think we've taken enough chances for the day Rachel. Let's head back inside." He said dragging her from the barn. He walked her back to the house, and upon entering immediately put her in bed. "I'll get you some pain medicene. So just relax and I'll be back in a moment." He said walking off towards the bathroom. He dug through the cabinet looking for the pain medication Klaus has prescribed. After finding it he placed two in his hand and walked back into the bed area. "Take these and I'll get you some water." She nodded placing the pills in her mouth while he filled a cup with water. He headed back to her bedside handing her the cup, which she accepted gratefully. She drained about a fourth before she set it back on the bedstand. He took a seat in the chair watching her face carefully. She looked over seeing he was watching her. She stared at him a moment before speaking.

"Are you mad?" She asked looking meek. He shook his head and she looked relieved. "Good I was worried I was going to get lectured about the dangers of being injured and interacting with animals. I think I already got it anyways. My ribs hurt enough that I learned my lesson... for today." She murmured under her breath. But he heard and shot her a look that said no more animals for a while. Reading the look he was giving her she pouted before asking, "Not even the chickens?" He just shook his head and she instantly deflated. "Can you call Iroha, and the girls over for me? I need to ask her for something. And I want to see them." He looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. He left her bedside and made his way into the kitchen to the phone calling her friends. Felicity, and Yuri weren't able to come because they were working. But Iroha, Tina, and Michelle said they would be over shortly. He walked back into her bed area to let her know that they would be over soon.

"Felicity, and Yuri aren't able to come, they have to work. But Iroha, Tina, and Michelle are on their way over. They should be here soon. Should I prepare something for them to eat? You must be getting hungry as well." He asked her contemplating what he should make for them. "How does herb soup sound?" He asked looking to her for confirmation. She nodded before she spoke.

"Herb soup sounds really good actually. But if it's not too much to ask could you make some basil cheese bread too? It actually sounds really good right now." She trailed off looking like she was asking him for too much. He smiled and nodded before he set about cooking lunch for Rachel, and her friends. At some point he noticed that Rachel had moved herself to the table and was watching him. He wanted to reprimand her for getting out of bed without his help, but thought better of it. He turned his attention back to the food he was preparing tossing the herbs into the pot for the soup, and sticking the bread in the oven. After setting the timer for the oven he joined her at the table. He noticed her eyeing the couch he had slept on last night. She studied it for a moment before speaking. "You know... You don't have to sleep on the couch. It can't be comfortable for you, being so tall and all. My bed's big enough for you to sleep in too." She trailed off looking at him, and blushing. He blushed imagining sleeping in the same bed as her.

"That would be innapropriate wouldn't it Rachel? In my country only couples who are married sleep in the same bed." He said blushing now imagining being married to her. She looked at him for a moment and seemed to be studying him.

"In this country it's normal for boyfriends to sleep in the same bed as their girlfriends. You don't have to be married for it to be appropriate. And I would be happier with you sleeping in my bed then on that small couch. We don't have to do anything innapropriate. We'll just be sleeping nothing more." She was looking at him intently gauging his reaction. Seeing him look so flustered was cute. "Please Sanjay? It'll make me feel better." She pleaded giving him that look he couldn't resist. He looked embarassed still but nodded his head. "YAY! SANJAY GETS TO BE MY TEDDY BEAR!" She screamed before jumping out of her chair. She quickly regretted it as she felt the sharp pain in her side. She clutched at her side making a wheezing sound, before settling herself back in her chair. Seeing the look on Sanjay's face she reassured him that she was ok. "It's fine, just a little sore. It's nothing to worry about." He looked unconvinced and was about to reprimand her when a knock at the door interupted him. He got up quickly and headed towards the door to answer it. Opening it he was met with Iroha, Tina, and Michelle's grinning faces.

"Ahh hello ladies please come in, Rachel is expecting you." He said ushering them inside Rachel's home. He watched as the three women made their way to Rachel's side and immediately began fussing over her. He smiled at the scene before him before the kitchen timer went off signaling that the food was done. He made his way into the kitchen to get everything set onto trays, still paying attention to the conversation going on at the table.

"How are you feeling? You looked quite awful when we pulled you from the mine. I thought you had died." Iroha asked looking at her worriedly. Michelle, and Tina sharing the same worried look.

"I'm fine really, I'm just sore. Sanjay's been making sure I don't do anything strenuous." She trailed off making air quotes on the strenuous part. She shot him a glare. "And by that I mean, he's not letting me do anything by myself. He'd go into the bathroom with me to make sure I don't fall if I'd let him. I'm surprised he lets me hold my own cups when I drink something." She was shooting him a glare that let him know that she was irritated with his overprotective tendancies. He shot her a look that said deal with it. She continued on ignoring the look he gave her. "It's a good thing I love him, or I would beat him with a vase or something. But I am thankful he's here. I wouldn't be able to do some things without his help. And I like spending time with him, even when he's being overprotective. I guess I have to admit that I kinda like it." She trailed off... Michelle, and Tina awed at that part before Michelle spoke.

"Awww that's so cute! If only I could get Allen to love me... That guy is so full of himself, and cocky. But he has some fashion sense! It's so hot when a guy cares about what he wears, and how his hair looks! His hair is so... Sexy! Have you seen how his bangs accentuate his face? Oh my god... A guy after my own heart..." She trailed off dreamily. Rachel looked at her like she was crazy. She liked Allen as a friend, a really close friend. But at the beginning she actually questioned if he was gay or something. She thought that until he confided that he liked Michelle. Which brought up the question of how Michelle hadn't noticed his affection. Whenever Allen saw her he stared at her until she dissapeared from view. And whenever he wasn't with Rachel he was with Michelle. Thinking this Rachel decided to help them both out.

"Uhhh Michelle I'm Allen's best friend and I know he likes you. He told me so, and he talks about you constantly. How have you not noticed it yet? He stares at you whenever he sees you. And whenever we're not together, he's with you! ARE YOU BLIND WOMAN?! HE WANTS YOU! BE A WOMAN AND GO GET YOUR MAN! IF YOU DON"T HE MIGHT DECIDE THAT HE ACTUALLY IS GAY..." She stopped dead not believing she said that. She realized she was standing looming over Michelle and yelling like a banshee at her. Everyone else watched her, looking at her like she had grown another head. And poor Michelle's mouth was agape, a disbelieving look on her face. "Uhh... I never thought Allen was gay? Hehe..." She trailed off sitting herself back down. Sanjay took the opportunity to set the dishes in front of everyone, pouring tea in their cups before sitting himself down next to Rachel. "Ok I totally thought Allen was gay until he told me he liked you. But come on normal guys don't care about their hair that much... And he kinda gives off the vibe... But of course I still love him like a brother so don't tell him that." She finished and started shoveling food into her mouth. The others still watched her giving her looks of disbelief. Michelle gaped for another moment before she she spoke almost disbelievingly.

"Allen likes me? And you never told me until today? I could've had me a nice hunk of hot male! What should I do? Should I just come out and tell him? I know he likes me now... What if he thinks I'm too forward?" Rachel burst out laughing at that.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TOO FORWARD?! ALLEN IS THE KING OF BEING FORWARD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE FUNNIEST THING THAT HAS EVER TRANSPIRED! HAHAHAHAHA!" She started banging her hands on the table unable to stop laughing. The thought of Allen thinking Michelle would be too forward by revealing her feelings to him? He would probably think it was hot or something. At that moment she seemed to snap back into focus at seeing the looks everyone was giving her. Her laughter died in her throat and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhhhh... My advice is walk up to him and kiss him senseless... Trust me he'll like it." She trailed off stuffing her mouth with food again. Sanjay had to smile at her antics. He loved the carefree attitude she had.

Michelle looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Do you really think he'll like that? Should I go to his house and just do it?" she asked hopefully. Rachel shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"Hold on I have to do something first." She said getting up and heading to the phone. Sanjay watched her warily making sure she didn't trip or fall. Rachel picked up the phone off the hook and dialed a number. After waiting for a moment she started speaking into the receiver in a hushed tone. They all strained to hear what she was saying but couldn't hear anything. After a moment she hung the receiver up and walked back to the table and took her seat. "Allen's on his way." She said seeming unconcerned. Michelle's mouth dropped off its hinges and she screeched.

"Rachel! What did you do that for? I don't know what to say to him! Oh my god how does my hair look?! Are my clothes okay? Oh my god! Ohmygod!" She screamed running into Rachel's bathroom. They could hear her having a fit in the bathroom, and Rachel started cracking up. Tina looked dissapointed.

"I forgot my camera... Now I can't record this event! It could've been on the front page for tomorrow's news! Rachel!" she trailed off whining. Rachel for her part looked unconcerned. She sat wearing a mischevious smile on her face. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Sanjay quickly got up to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Allen's grinning face.

"Where's Michelle? We have business to discuss." He said as he sauntered into Rachel's house. Rachel quickly pointed to the bathroom where Michelle could be heard screaming. He nodded and walked to the door not noticing that Rachel had pulled a camcorder from seemingly nowhere and was taping everything. Iroha, Tina, and Sanjay looked at her with expressions of disbelief wondering where she got that from. They didn't have time to ask her as Allen had knocked on the bathroom door at that moment. "Michelle? It's Allen come on out. We need to talk." He waited for her to open the door patiently. After a moment it creaked open to reveal a flustered Michelle.

"Allen? I ummm... NICE OUTFIT! It looks good on you! What can I do for you?" She started babbling. He watched her for a moment as she gestured babbling about something he couldn't make out. After another moment he reached out and squeezed her lips shut with his fingers silencing her. He stared at her for a moment before he pulled her to him embracing her. Michelle let out a squeak as she was crushed to his chest. After a moment Allen spoke.

"Michelle you are the only girl who loves fashion as much as I do." Rachel let out a laugh in the background at this. Allen ignored her before continuing. "You're beautiful, and you take such good care of yourself. I really respect that about you. I could stand here and name the good qualities you possess all day. But that's not the kind of guy I am. So I'll just ask you. Be my girlfriend?" He finished looking at her expectantly. Michelle gaped for a moment or two before nodding.

"I'd love to Allen." She said finally smiling. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. As their lips met Rachel made a whooping noise in the background shouting something that sounded like, "Score!" But they couldn't be too sure. As he pulled back they both looked in the others direction to see Rachel standing only inches away, camera pointed at their faces, and wearing a huge smile.

"Anything else you would like to say to the audience? Anyone you'd like to thank for your newfound happiness? Michelle the bathroom clip where you were screaming like crazy is gonna be a hit." At this point Sanjay overcame his shock at Rachel's behavior and stepped forward taking her arm and pulling her back. "Sanjay! I'm making news history right now! Stop it!" She struggled as he started dragging her away. He shot them an apologetic look before settling Rachel down in her chair and fretting over her injuries, and hoping she hadn't aggravated them. Everyone watched shaking their heads at her behavior before Allen turned to Michelle.

"How about we go out to the restaurant on a date? I want to spend time together, just the two of us.? She nodded her head smiling at him before he took her hand and led her to the door. Michelle looked at Rachel and smiled at her gratefully before thanking her.

"I owe you one Rachel! Thank you so much! I'll come visit you tomorrow, and tell you how my date goes. See you later!" She waved as the two made their way out. Iroha, and Tina watched them go before turning back to look at Rachel and Sanjay. Sanjay was trying wrestle the camera out of her hands, and Rachel had now pointed it in their direction.

"Now no need to be depressed ladies! We can set you up with your very own knights in shining armor! How do you feel about that? Huh? BOYFRIENDS FOR EVERYONE! HAHAHAHAH!" She laughed like a maniac scaring them to the point that they backed away. At this point she turned the camera on Sanjay and started in on him. "Sanjay how does it feel to be my boyfriend? Do you love me? We should give Allen, and Michelle relationship advice! I LOVE YOU! I mph!" He clamped his hand on her mouth to silence her finally succeeding in taking the camera from her. He flipped it off and set it on the table out of her reach. He thought to himself that it could only happen with Rachel...

A few hours later as the sun set behind the horizon, and Iroha, and Tina left for home Sanjay found himself climbing into Rachel's bed for the night. He still felt apprehensive about it. But as he climbed under the covers and got comfortable, Rachel pushing herself up against him and wrapping her arms around him, he decided he liked it more than even his own bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips feeling like he wanted to be nowhere else in the world.

"Good night Rachel." he whispered after their lips parted. "I love you."

"I love you too Sanjay. Good night." she whispered back. They quickly fell asleep in each others arms feeling at home.

Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and let me know how you guys feel about it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I can't seem to stop updating this story! Ideas keep coming to me and I keep adding chapter after chapter. I actually want to start a poll for who each bachelor/ or bachelorette should end up with. MSG me and let me know.  
I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume. This chapter might be a little longer I'm putting alot into it.

Rachel groaned from her position in bed. She had called Iroha over to her house for a reason, and due to having such a good time had completely forgotten to ask her for the favor she needed done. And she was feeling nowhere near as good as she had yesterday. Her ribs ached horribly, along with the rest of her body. She prayed to whatever divine power existed to make her feel as good as she had the day before. Sanjay had seen that she was in more pain than yesterday, and had rarely left her side, even to go to the bathroom. She groaned again shifting her body to a more comfortable position, before glancing to the spot beside her bed. Sanjay sat in one of her kitchen chairs watching her with a worried expression. Seeing the look on his face she offered a weak smile, to which he grimaced back at her. She switched her gaze to the nightstand where her pain medication sat wishing that she could have more. She had already taken some, and while it had dulled the pain, her body still throbbed horribly. "Note to self, never go back to the mines again." she thought to herself. If only she could fall asleep the pain would just dissapear for a while. But she just couldn't seem to make herself go back to sleep, and it was driving her crazy. Add that to the fact that she was beating herself up over her forgetfulness, and it was impossible. Maybe she could get Sanjay to call Iroha over so she could talk to her. She would have to find a way to get him out of the house so she could speak privately with the blacksmith. Therein laid the problem. Sanjay wouldn't even leave her side to use the bathroom! There was no way to get him to leave the house! She scowled to herself thinking of ways to get him out. She ran over every possible option, even trying to remember everything she had in her fridge, just so she could request a meal that they didn't have the ingredients for, so she could send him to Hana's to get them. Nothing came to mind. She had stocked up several days prior to her accident, so her fridge was filled to the brim with every possible food she could want. That left her feeling particularly moody. She looked over at Sanjay again, and noticed him studying her intently before he spoke.

"You seem to be in a very sour mood today. But I guess that's to be expected, what with you being in so much pain. I wish I could do more to help ease your suffering. Please let me know if you would like something, I will get it for you." She had to smile slightly at that. He was always so attentive to her needs, like he could read her mind or something. She always felt comforted by his presense, like with him nearby everything would always be okay.

"Chocolate ice cream." she said randomly. "I want some chocolate ice cream. Ice cream makes everyone feel better." She said looking at him. He nodded before getting up to get her the ice cream like she requested. Her voice stopped him on his way to the kitchen. "Could you call for Iroha too? I want to talk to her about something today." He turned nodding in her direction again before continuing to the kitchen. Deciding to get the ice cream first he opened her freezer, and not seeing it he began pushing items aside looking for it. After digging for a few moments and still not finding it he concluded that she didn't have any. He frowned and closed the freezer before making his way to the phone.  
After dialing Iroha's number he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Iroha's voice came through after a moment.

"Iroha? It's Sanjay. Rachel wanted me to call you, to see if you would come over for a bit today. She said she needed to talk to you about something. I hope it won't be an inconvenience to you." He finished waiting for a response from her.

"No, not at all! Tell her I'll be over in about ten minutes or so. I'll see you both then! Bye Sanjay!" He bid her farewell before they both hung up. He made his way back into Rachel's bed area to inform her that Iroha would be there soon. And also to inform her about her lack of chocolate ice cream.

"Rachel Iroha is on her way over, she said it would be about ten minutes or so." She nodded looking at him as if questioning where her ice cream was. "You don't have any chocolate ice cream. In fact I didn't see any ice cream at all. I can make you something else if you would like?" He said looking at her intently. She looked like she was contemplating something before she shook her head, scowling.

How the hell did she even forget to buy ice cream? She practically lived off sweets, ice cream especially! "NO CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM?!" Her mind raged. She froze thinking she could get him to leave for a few moments after Iroha got there! Surely it wouldn't be that big of a deal to leave her with Iroha for a few moments to go to Hana's store, and get her chocolatey goodness! And Iroha was a very good friend of hers so she would be well taken care while he was gone! "After Iroha gets here can you get some from Hana's store? She can watch me while you're gone. And I promise to be good for her!" She pleaded batting her eyes at him. He looked like he might protest before she cut him off. "Please? I really want my ice cream. Pretty please with cherries on top?" She wasn't sure if he had ever heard that saying but the look she was giving him should be good enough.

He looked unsure for a moment before responding. "Only if Iroha is ok with it. And you promise not to give her any trouble, we know how you can get. If you promise then I will get you your ice cream." She nodded her head fiercely a giant smile lighting up her face. She gestured him to come to her side which he did. Seemingly forgetting about any discomfort or pain she was feeling, she flung herself at him. He fumbled for a moment before steadying himself holding her securely. He shot her a look that said, "I'm really rethinking my decision to leave you with Iroha." Before she leaned up kissing him with an intensity she'd never kissed him with before. His shock wore off and he wrapped his arms around her, being careful not ot hurt her, before he responded just as fiercely. It felt good, the kisses they had shared in the past had always felt good as well. But something about this was alien to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was such a gentle soul, it radiated from him into everything he did. So for him to be rough when it came to anything, especially his interactions with her was new to him. Their lips worked together vigorously for a few moments before a small whimper interupted him. He pulled back quickly, and looking down saw that he had tightened his arms around her midsection. No doubt irritating her broken ribs, and cuts. She made a whining noise causing him to look up at her. He took in her appearance, her cheeks were flushed a bright red, her eyes were glazed over, her mouth was opened slightly little puffs of air hitting his face. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe how she looked to him. She moved to kiss him again before whimpering again at jarring her ribs again. He loosened his arms and placed them on her shoulders, gently pushing her back down. She whined the pain not deterring her at all. He tucked her back in willing himself to calm down. She slumped back obviously dissapointed with him ending their make out session. He looked apologetic for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry for hurting you, even if it was unintentional." She looked like she might protest, before they were interupted by a knock at the door. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly before straightening and going to answer the door. He opened the door ushering Iroha into the house.

"Hello Rachel. How are you feeling today?" Iroha asked approaching Rachel's bed. Rachel sat there pouting for a moment before answering her.

"I'm sore! I'm all out of chocolate ice cream! And Sanjay won't make out with me!" She yelled startling Iroha. She heard a crash in the background and turned to see that Sanjay had dropped the tea tray he was carrying. He shot her an apologetic look and began cleaning up the spilled tea, and porclein. She turned back to Rachel in time for her to start going into a tangent she tried desperately to keep up with. "These damn ribs of mine! If it wasn't for them I'd be able to do whatever I wanted! I could tie Sanjay up and make out with him all day if I wanted to! And he wouldn't be able to escape me either! And if he tried I'd be able to chase him down and wrestle him back here! Hell! Even Allen and Michelle are probably having hot lip action already! And they haven't even been dating for a day yet! I want lip action too! And another thing!" she started rambling on about things Iroha couldn't make sense of in the least, try as she might. So she sat there waiting patiently for Rachel to finish whatever it was she was saying. "And that's why Michelle's hair is pink!" Rachel finished leaving Iroha and Sanjay wondering what the hell that had to do with what she was rambling about in the first place. Sanjay finally pulled his mental process back together enough to sit the tray of tea on Rachel's bedstand before turning to Iroha.

"I need to go to Hana's to get Rachel her ice cream. Could you stay with her for a bit?" Iroha nodded and he smiled gratefully. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes or less." He went to walk away when Rachel caught his sleeve.

"Hey! where's my goodbye kiss? You can't leave without kissing me goodbye! GIVE ME MY KISS!" she yelled tugging hard on his sleeve. He looked embarassed before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips again. They parted and he stood up making his way quickly to the door. He opened it and turned to face them before leaving.

"Rachel I'll be back soon! Don't even think about giving Iroha a hard time!" He said as he waved and stepped out closing the door after him. They both sat in silence for a moment before Iroha remembered something.

"Sanjay said you needed to talk to me about something. What is it you need?" She said looking at Rachel expectantly. Rachel looked confused before she nodded seemingly remembering what she needed to talk about.

"Iroha I need to know if you can make something like a pendant out of mythic stone. I wanted to give Sanjay that for his birthday, and that's why I was in the mines that day. I found some mythic stone, I just need to know if you can craft it into anything like that." she trailed off looking hopeful. Iroha looked deep in thought for a moment before nodding.

"I can craft something out of it I'm sure. Do you have any other materials you want me to use? Or do you just want it to be made of mythic stone?" she asked trying to get a better idea of all the materials she'd be using.

"Just mythic stone. Sanjay doesn't like most ores, or gems. But he does happen to like mythic stone, that's why I chose to use it. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, he likes simple things best. Come to think of it maybe a ring would be better... Guys don't really like to wear necklaces... Unless they're unsure of their sexuality like All- uh... I didn't say that!" she said nervously hoping maybe Iroha didn't catch that. She continued anyways ignoring what she just said. "Yeah I think a ring would be better. I think he'd like that more then a necklace or pendant. Could you engrave something on it?" Iroha nodded her head looking deep in thought again.

"What would you like me to engrave onto it? I could engrave a certain design, or a message. It just depends on you." Rachel looked to be contemplating this when her eyes lit up and she grinned at Iroha.

"Could we do a design on the outside of the ring? Something like a hieroglyphic pattern? I have pictures of the hieroglyphics at the ancient ruins. You could use those as a reference. Then on the inside you could engrave a message for me. I can write down what I want it to say on sme paper. Then you can take it with you. The pictures and stone are in my rucksack. Could you grab it?" Iroha nodded before getting up to go grab the rucksack that was sitting on the kitchen table. She walked back over and handed it to Rachel before sitting back down. Rachel dug through the bag for a moment before pulling out several photos, and a pad of paper. She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper before handing it and the pictures to Iroha, who quickly stuffed them into her shirt. "How long do you think it'll take?" Iroha was silent for a moment before speaking.

"It'll take a day or so to make the ring, and at least a day or so to engrave everything at best. So you're looking at about three days at least." Iroha finished checking Rachel's reaction. Rachel smiled happily and nodded.

"That'll be fine! There's not a rush on it now anyways seeing as how his birthday has already passed. I'll be looking forward to seeing it finished!" Rachel finished looking pleased. After a moment she started fishing around in her rucksack again, before she pulled out a hunk of silver, before handing it to Iroha. Iroha looked surprised for a moment so Rachel explained. "It's for you! You're doing me a big favor so I want you to have it! You can use it for your training!" she finished wearing a big smile. Iroha gave her a grateful look before putting it away.

"Thank you Rachel. That is very nice of you. I will make sure to make a ring that you will be most pleased with." Iroha finished smiling. At that moment the sound of the door opening startled the two women. Both swung their heads in the direction of the door to see that Sanjay had returned with Rachel's precious ice cream. Seeing this Rachel threw her hands up in the air in a give me motion.

"ICE CREAM! MY BEAUTIFUL ICEY CHOCOLATEY GOODNESS! CHOCOLATE!" She screamed her earlier thought processes momentarily forgotten. Sanjay and Iroha both laughed at her antics, before Sanjay set about filling up a bowl her ice cream. He walked to her bed and handed her the bowl and spoon before dragging another chair over next to the bed and settling himself down. "Sweet chocolatey goodness where have you been all my life? No other flavor can make me feel like you do I swear! You're my number two! Don't be jealous because Sanjay comes before you! Give me lip and I will eat you!" She carried on shoveling her ice cream into her mouth. Sanjay chuckled at her childish antics before turning to Iroha.

"Thank you for staying with her while I was gone. Who knows what she would have done without you. I probably would have found her up on the roof." He laughed knowing it was possible with Rachel. Iroha laughed as well picturing it in her head as well.

"You're probably right. But that's what makes Rachel so interesting in the first place." She finished with a laugh. "Well I do need to get going. I have come business to attend to. I'll see myself out. Goodbye to the both of you." She finished waving and exiting Rachel's home.

"It looks like you two had a good time without me. What was it that you needed to talk to her about?" Sanjay asked curiously. Rachel shoveled the last piece of ice cream into her mouth before shaking her head signaling he wasn't getting anything out of her.

"It's a secret girl thing. Boys aren't allowed to know. Sorry Sanjay!" She finished giving him a bright smile. He sighed taking the bowl from her hands and taking it to the kitchen. As he passed by the calendar he noticed the 17th circled in red. Written underneath it said Michelle's birthday. He kept walking and quickly deposited the bowl into the sink, washing it and setting it to dry.

"Rachel Michelle's birthday is tomorrow, do you wish for me to pick up something for her since you aren't able to?" He said as he walked back into view. Rachel looked at him with a horrified look before screaming.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"" She yelled pulling at her hair. She had forgotten all about Michelle's birthday! How did she keep forgetting all about her friend's, and BOYFRIEND'S birthdays? " I'M A HORRIBLE FRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! FIRST I FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE! AND NOW I FORGOT ABOUT MICHELLE'S! I DON"T DESERVE YOU GUYS! I DON'T EVEN DESERVE MY ICE CREAM THAT YOU GOT FOR ME!" She screamed throwing herself back down on her bed and throwing a tantrum. Sanjay took a step in her direction to comfort her when she popped back up screaming, "YURI! Yuri will know what to do! I think I have some good wool and colored cloth too! Maybe I can have Yuri make her a special outfit! I have to hurry!" She threw herself out of bed wincing slightly and ran past him to the phone. He turned in time to see her talking quickly into the receiver, before hanging up. "Yuri will be here soon! I have to go through my storage really quick!" She said seemingly talking to herself before making her way over to the storage box holding her injured ribs. Sanjay shook his head before moving to drag her back to her bed. But apparently she wasn't having that because she spun in his direction glaring at him. "Let me do this really quick and I'll get back into bed! I know which materials are the best quality! Let me set them aside for Yuri and I'll lay back down!" she said turning and digging through her storage box. He regretted saying anything at all as he watched her dig through the chest, wincing in obvious pain. She apparently found what she was looking for because a moment later she pulled several items out. She quickly set aside some great alpaca wool, several spindels or red cloth, and assorted linen, and cotton fabric. All of it looked to be of great quality, so he knew Yuri would be able to make something beautiful from it. Rachel quickly stood on shakey legs, the materials in hand before she sat them on her table. She stood gritting her teeth, carefully going over all the items she took out, and it was obvious she was hurting a great deal. "These should do... Hopefully Yuri can make something by tomorrow." She trailed off sitting herself gingerly in the chair in front of her. "Can I have more pain medicene yet? My ribs are killing me, and so are my sides." she asked looking at him hopefully. He took a glance at the clock and saw that it was just past noon, meaning she could actually have some more, which he was grateful for. He glanced back at her and nodded before making his way to her bedstand and popping her medicene open. He shook two into his hand and popped the top back on before grabbing her tea cup and making his way back over to her. He placed the tea cup in front of her and deposited the medicene into her hand. She accepted them gratefully and popped them into her mouth before gulping down some tea.

"You need to be more careful. You're going to cause your injuries to worsen with your erratic behavior. Think about your health before you do things." He reprimanded her gently. She gave a half hearted glare before turning away. Sanjay sighed before knocking at the door made him quickly make his way over to answer it. He opened the door to see Yuri standing there, and he quickly welcomed her in. She made her way to the table where Rachel sat before taking a seat beside her and looking over the materials laid out.

"These materials are lovely... I should be able to make something nice out of them... Would you like me to make her anything in particular?" she trailed off quietly. Rachel shook her head.

"What do you think? I'm not very good when it comes to fashion." She trailed off looking slightly sheepish. Yuri looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Maybe a luxurious coat would be nice. I know Michelle would like it. And you have the needed materials, if that sounds alright?" Rachel nodded her head in affirmation. Yuri nodded and began gathering up the materials and stuffing them into her bag. "I need to get started right away so I can have it finished tomorrow. I'll deliver it tomorrow afternoon. See you then." She waved and left. Rachel slumped in her seat letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over with. I can't believe how forgetful I am. How do you put up with me?" She asked glancing at Sanjay. He smiled at her before he took her hand and pulled her up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I couldn't imagine you any other way. I love you the way you are, forgetful, eccentric, hyperactive, and all. I'd never want you to change." He said leaning down to kiss her. He pulled away quickly and led her back to her bed, making her lay back down.

"I love you too Sanjay. Even more then my ice cream. And that means I love you alot." She mumbled the pain medicene making her sleepy. She succumbed to sleep quickly a soft smile on her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume!  
I'm thinking about starting a story for Amir, probably just a one-shot, unless people msg me asking me to continue it. Hopefully I'll have that out in a few days. I know I put this story under romance and humor, and that it been mostly that up until this point. But I actually plan on putting some angst in here as well. Rachel seems happy, but she has some demons that will be adressed starting in this chapter. Anyways sit back and enjoy!

Rachel sat on her bed trying desperately to yank the hairbrush through her hair. It was Michelle's birthday and she had woken up late... It's not like Michelle would be having a party or anything like that, most likely she would be with Allen today. But still Rachel didn't want to look a mess when she saw her to give her the present she had made for her. Speaking of which she thought after a particularly harsh yank of the brush, Yuri still hadn't arrived with Michelle's present yet. She glanced up at the clock to see that it read 10:30, she still had time, Yuri wouldn't be there for at least another half hour or so. Turning her attention back to her hair she gritted her teeth in aggravation. Why couldn't her hair cooperate for one day!? Everyday was a battle just to brush it! She was convinced that by the time she finished, Michelle would already be home tucked into bed, wondering why Rachel had done nothing for her birthday. That thought fueled her anger and she started ripping the brush through her hair, not caring for the hair she ripped out with her actions. Before she could cause anymore damage to her scalp, a hand reached out and took the brush from her hands. She turned her head quickly shooting a glare at Sanjay who stood there giving her a reprimanding look. He gently turned her away from him so he could have access to her hair. He gently ran the brush through her hair from top to bottom in slow strokes untangling the knots, and snarls. Rachel sat purring in contentment at the sensation.

"Yanking the brush through your hair isn't doing you any good. All you're doing is yanking your hair out, and hurting your scalp. All you had to do was ask and I would've helped you from the start. Honestly do you ever think before you do things?" He asked as he continued with the task at hand. She pouted, but otherwise gave no response to his question. He sighed quietly, realizing that was pointless question. "Do you want me to put your hair up for you? That would look nice, and Allen would have no reason to reprimand you about your hair." He trailed off waiting for a response from her. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded.

"Yeah that's actually a good idea! I don't want to have to deal with another one of Allen's hair kicks today! It's a good thing you know what you're doing, because I'll be honest with you, I don't have any clue of how to do my hair. I can put it in a ponytail, and Allen still complains about that! Apparently it's not neat enough for him! Whatever due, you're lucky I put up with your obssession in the first place..." She trailed off scowling. Sanjay smiled thinking it was cute when she mumbled to herself.

"Do you want me to braid your hair? Or is there anything else you want me to do with it?" She shot him a look that said, "do whatever you want I don't care." Before he nodded and set about braiding her thigh length hair. It took a lot longer to braid her hair seeing as how it was twice as long as his was, but he had eventually secured her hair into a tight braid. He stepped back overlooking his handiwork, before nodding in approval. "Ok I'm finished." She slid her arm around behind her, playing with her braided hair. He noticed that she liked to play with her hair a lot. He'd see her fingering the ends of it at various times throughout the day. He found that he was curious as to the reason why she was so enamored with her hair, though not in the same way Allen was. She noticed the curious look he was giving her and spoke quietly.

"My dad's girlfriend used to get my hair cut off all the time. And I don't mean a trim or anything like that either. I would grow it out to about mid back, that's as far as she would let me grow it, before she'd have it cut off to my ears. I hated her for that..." She trailed off looking upset, and he found himself wondering if there was more to it then that. But he decided against asking her. Looking at the clock he noticed it was after eleven and decided to prepare some lunch.

"I'll make some lunch for us." He said as he made his way to the kitchen. As he cooked he couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked when she spoke of her father's girlfriend. He didn't even know her father and mother weren't together. He knew that some relationships just didn't work out, but from what he heard from Dunhill, her parents had loved each other a great deal. Her father had loved her mother enough to leave Echo village to live in the city with her, and had left the family farm behind. Of course he did stop in regularly to keep the place clean. But he hadn't been by in quite some time before Rachel had come along. Rachel had never been very forthcoming about her past to anyone in Echo village. But no one questioned it, because she seemed so happy and cheerful all the time. But now he wondered if maybe she wasn't as happy as she let on. Shaking his head he decided to let it go for now. He gathered up the lunch onto two trays and made his way back to her bed. "Sorry for making you wait. Please help yourself." He said settling a tray onto her lap. She nodded and began eating. He watched her carefully as she ate. She seemed like she was back to normal, but a little flicker in her gaze let him know that she was thinking of something not so pleasant. She finished quickly and sat her tray to the side to be taken care of later. He warred with himself on whether he should ask her what was upsetting her, when a knock at the door interupted him. He sat his tray on the table and made his way to the door to answer it. He opened the door to see Yuri holding a big box in her hands. "Miss Yuri please come in!" He said taking the box from her hands and ushering her inside. She made her way to Rachel while he sat the box on the kitchen table.

"YURI! You're a life saver!" Rachel squealed from her spot on her bed. "Can I see it?! Pretty please?!" She asked squirming in excitement. Yuri nodded her head, and Sanjay brought the box over and sat it on the edge of the bed. Rachel quickly peeled the top off, and squealed in happiness. "Oh my god! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! Michelle will love this! Even I know that and I'm a fashion dud!" She said taking out the garment. Yuri had made a pure white coat, with the wool Rachel had given her. It looked to be knee length, and Yuri had even used the leftover wool, and materials to make an outfit to wear under it. (Like the luxurious coats in the game) The outfit was a simple red tank top, and black skirt. But Rachel knew Michelle would love it! Rachel quickly set the items back in the box, and pulled Yuri in for a hug. "Yuri thank you so much! If it wasn't for you I would've gone crazy trying to think of something to give Michelle! If you ever need a favor you let me know! I definitely owe you one!" She finished releasing Yuri from the hug. Yuri gave her a small smile.

"It was no big deal. Michelle's my friend too. And you're a good friend of mine as well. I was happy to do it for you." Yuri said smiling softly. "I do have to get going though. I have some finishing touches to put on a few of my new outfits. And I need to go see Michelle to wish her a happy birthday. I'll see you later." She said waving and making her way out.

"At least I know I can count on people in this town. Yuri really saved my butt! Without her help I'd he tearing my hair out in frustration, trying to think of something." Rachel said as she set the top back on the box and set it to the side. Sanjay noticed that she seemed more somber then she normally would after a friend's visit. Was she still upset over whatever was bothering her earlier? "We need to get ready to go see Michelle." She said getting up and stopping him from questioning her. She opened her bedstand and pulled out a large ribbon. Why she had it in there he had no clue whatsoever... Before she set to tying it into a bow on top of the box. She finished and he made his way to her side to help her stand. She gave him an exasperated look before allowing him to do what he wanted. He grabbed the box from her bed and took her hand, leading her outside. He hadn't wanted her to make the trip to Michelle's house today, seeing as she was still in the early stages of recovery. But she had told him that she was not making Michelle come all the way to her house on her birthday, to get her present. And even though Sanjay knew that Michelle would have no problem with that, Rachel had outright refused. So that's how they found themselves casually making their way through Echo town on their way to Michelle's house. Rachel waved to Hana and Rebecca as they passed the general store, ignoring the scolding look Hana sent her way. "You'd think I was dying or something, with the way people are looking at me. It's not like we're going out on a hike in the mountains or something, we're just going to drop something off at Michelle's house. Jeez..." Rachel said watching her feet as she walked. They had passed through the first part of town and were almost to Michelle's house by now. Sanjay silently praying that she was there, and not out somewhere. They stepped up to a funky pink house with a pink fence, and Rachel knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal Michelle.

"Rachel I was wondering when you'd show up! I was thinking that I might have to stop by your place after my dinner date with Allen, just so you could wish me a happy birthday! Come in!" She said ushering them inside. Pink. That's the only word that came to Sanjay's mind. Everything was pink, the bed, the wardrobe, the table... "Way too pink" he thought. He noticed Allen sitting at the table before waving at him politely. Allen nodded his head slightly in response before turning his attention back to Michelle. Sanjay looked to Rachel and gestured to the box he was holding, to which Rachel gestured to the table. Sanjay stepped forward and sat the wrapped box on the table before taking his place at Rachel's side again. Michelle squealed and tore the box open quickly before squealing even louder as she pulled the items out. "OH MY GOD I LOVE IT! THIS COAAT IS SO NICE! OOH AND LOOK AT THE SHIRT AND SKIRT! Rachel you shouldn't have!" She squealed so loud Sanjay had to cover his ears to ensure his eardrums didn't burst. Michelle turned and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"Michelle I love you, but you're hurting my poor ribs. Ease up a little alright?" Rachel wheezed gritting her teeth. Michelle pulled back ignoring the reprimanding looks she received from Sanjay, and Allen.

"I'm so sorry Rachel! I was just so excited! I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked looking like she might cry. Rachel shook her head holding her arms up. "Are you sure?" Michelle asked again, looking like she didn't believe her. Rachel nodded once again shooting her the same exasperated look Sanjay usually received. "Ok I just wanted to make sure. Thank you for the outfit Rachel, it's gorgeous!" Rachel smiled and nodded her head.

"You're welcome Michelle! Now I know you and Allen probably have plans, so we're gonna get out of your hair. Go on and enjoy yourselves. Come and visit when you have the chance! Seeing as how I can't come see you everyday." she mumbled under her breath. Sanjay heard her and shot her a dissaproving look. She glared back at him, seemingly forgetting all about Allen, and Michelle. A giggle interupted her glaring contest, and she turned her attention back to Michelle's grinning face. Rachel's face heated up in a blush and she grabbed Sanjay's arm, and dragged him to the door. "Bye Michelle! Happy birthday! Oh and bye to you to Allen!" She yelled as they made their way out. Sanjay squeezed his arm out of her hold, and took her hand in his. They walked in silence back to Rachel's farm. Sanjay just enjoying the midday sun, and being with Rachel. Upon entering her house Rachel swung around glaring harshly at Sanjay. "You know it wouldn't hurt me to leave my house for a few hours each day! I'd practically dying of boredom being cooped up in here all day long! The only reason I lasted this long was because you were here! Stop being so controlling! You're acting like-!" She cut herself off looking ashamed of herself. Sanjay watched her, noticing she had that look on her face again, like something was bothering her. "I'm sorry Sanjay. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that... I'm acting like her now." She trailed off refusing to meet his questioning gaze. She turned quickly and made her way back to her bed, laying down and throwing the covers over herself. Sanjay watched her worriedly from his spot near the door, before making his way to her bed. He reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, before speaking quietly.

"Rachel what's bothering you? You haven't been yourself since earlier when you told me about your father's girlfriend. If something is bothering you I want to know what it is. Don't shut me out when you're hurting. I'm here to help you with anything you need.'' He said watching as she laid there not moving. After a moment she pulled the blankets back to look up at him. The looked she gave him broke his heart. She looked so sad, yet no tears fell from her eyes. She looked away after a moment before speaking.

"My dad's girlfriend used to cut my hair off all the time. One time she had to because her son set my hair on fire. She had to cut it all off so my dad wouldn't find out. Her and her son used to abuse me... My dad either didn't know, or didn't care... He never did anything about it. I don't want to go into detail about it really... But when I was eleven I went to live with my grandma. She found out about what was going on and demanded that my dad either get rid of Julie, and Tyler, or let me go live with her. He chose to let me go live with her. I remember feeling betrayed when he did that. He really cared more about them then he did about me I guess. I was happier after I went to live with my grandma though. I wasn't getting abused, or neglected. She took good care of me, and I became more like how I was before my mom died. I was so much happier with her. She died not too long before I came here actually. That's why I came here in the first place. My father had left me the deed to the farm back when my mom was still around, so I came to live here. I'm happy that I did come to live here. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you, and the rest of my friends." She gave him a shakey smile, the tears finally falling over. Sanjay wrapped his arms around her holding her as tight as he dared. "Promise me you'll stay with me?" she asked her voice muffled by his robe.

"I would never leave you Rachel. Whether your life has been good or bad, doesn't matter to me. The person you are today is what matters most. I love you no matter what. You don't have to worry about me leaving you, not now, not ever." He reassured her. She pulled back and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her gently, reassuring her with more then just words, that he wasn't going anywhere. Whatever had happened in her past, he would help her overcome. And he would never leave her side, or allow her to leave his, as her father had done. Their lives were twined tightly together, and one couldn't exist without the other. And as he pulled back to gaze down at her, he knew they would always be together. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back with another update! I'm not really sure if you guy's are liking this story, but I'm going to keep writting it anyway because I'm enjoying writting it! Thanks to the two people who reviewed! For those of you who are actually enjoying this story thank you for reading it, and giving it a chance! Anyways on with the story! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights go to Natsuume.

Sanjay watched Rachel sleeping peacefully in her bed. A gentle smile rested on his face as he heard her make little noises in her sleep. The facial expressions she made were adorable. One minute her eyebrows would furrow, and her nose would scrunch up like she was concentrating very hard on something. And the next second she'd be wearing a goofy smile on her face. He had to sit there and wonder what she was dreaming about. He had noticed in the time that he had been staying there that she talked in her sleep ocassionally. It had startled him the first time she had done it. He had climbed into bed and she had started mumbling something he couldn't understand. Thinking that she had been speaking to him he had moved closer to try to make it out. Imagine his surprise when he noticed her eyes were shut tightly, her breaths even and slow, yet he knew she had spoken, he'd heard it. He waited a moment to see if maybe she was waking up and had spoken to him. After realizing that she was indeed deep in sleep he had shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around her waist intending to go to sleep. He closed his eyes trying to go to sleep when he heard Rachel speak again.

"Sanjay..." She had mumbled softly. He had sat himself back up and had peered at her face. Her face gave no indication that she was awake. He had heard of sleep talking, but had never heard someone do it before. He was curious as to what she would say, so he sat awake a while longer to listen. After a few minutes she started speaking again. "Neil you jerk... I knew you were a cross dresser... Just like I knew Allen was gay... Felicity doesn't like cross dressers Neil... Even your llamas who walk around naked don't like you... That's what you take for stealing my doughnuts jerk... I'll tell Tina all about that dress in your wardrobe... You'll be all over the front page news... Ha ha... Eat it you mean jerk... And stay away from Sanjay he's mine..." she had mumbled. He had to cover his mouth to stifle the laugh that tried to escape. She was so cute when she talked in her sleep! The conversation made absolutely no sense to him at all, but it was hilarious! Since that night he had stayed awake as he laid in bed with her for a while, hoping to hear her talking in her sleep again. It was almost every night she had conversations with herself. And he listened commiting them to memory. She had spoken of him and of her friends often, often speaking total nonsense about Neil being a cross dresser, or Allen being gay. She'd even said that Felicity reminded her of someone named Choji or something. He had no idea who that even was, but it was funny anyways. She had often called Tina a stalker, and spoken of murdering her camera. He had actually laughed at that. It had become almost like a entertaining hobby, waiting for her to start sleep talking. And that's what he was doing at this moment, waiting for her to start talking in her sleep. She let out another little mumble, and he smiled knowing it would start soon. No sooner had he thought that, she had started speaking.

"Penguins... The penguins are stealing my doughnuts... No it's Neil in disguise! I knew you were a furry Neil! Of is it a feathery? I don't know... But those are my doughnuts! Give them back you jerk... I'll tell Felicity on you... And together we'll steal all of your dresses out of your wardrobe... Then all you'll have to wear is that penguin outfit... No! He's pecking my eyes out! Felicity take the dresses and run! Oh no Allen fired his gay beam! Ha ha we're girls so it doesn't work on us! Shit! He's got the scissors out again! Run Felicity he's throwing scissors now! Oh my god! He just hit Rod with the gay beam! When did Rod even get here?! Oh no he's sicking his kittens on us... They're so cute! No we must resist their cute kitten charm! No Felicity! Come back to the light! No! I know they're soft and cuddly, but Allen's going to cut your hair off! Neil won't ever like you with a butch cut! Oh no! Tina's got her camera out again! MURDER IT! She's taking pictures of Neil in the penguin suit! Ha ha... That's so funny! Murder the cameras! Oh no not the kittens... I forgot about them... Aww but they're so cute... Felicity look at your hair... Allen cut it off! Oh my god! Felicity turned evil! It's the gay beams scissors... I just knew it! Penguins are everywhere! No don't peck my eyes out! SANJAY!" She screamed bolting upright breathing hard. She looked around wildly for a moment before turning to look at Sanjay's grinning face. "I had the worst nightmare ever!" She yelled at him. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he started laughing hard. She glared at him harshly, not finding the situation amusing at all. He gasped trying to catch his breath before responding.

"I know exactly what you were dreaming about! You were sleep talking and I heard everything you said! You talk in your sleep almost every night. It's so adorable when you do it." He managed to get out still chuckling. She looked horrified at the thought that he had heard her sleep talking. She had been told of the things she carried on about by her grandmother. And even the girls had heard her before when they had their sleep overs. She stared at Sanjay looking horrified at what she could've said while he was listening. He noticed the look on her face and was quick to reassure her that it was nothing too "bad". "You didn't say anything too horrible really. You just talked about Neil in a penguin suit, and Allen being gay. You said something about Allen using something called a gay beam. And you were talking about Rod's kittens attacking." He said giving her the general gist of what she had said. She looked embarassed anyways and turned her head away from him, shielding herself with her hair.

"I didn't say anything... about anyone else?" She asked looking at him and looking meek. He shook his head, figuring she was talking about her dad's girlfriend, and son. Maybe she suffered from nightmares, and was worried she had spoken of them. It was obvious she didn't want anyone to know the whole story behind it. He doubted even Felicity, Michelle, or Iroha knew, and they were her best girlfriends. Of course he'd never say anything about what she'd told him earlier when they'd gotten back from Michelle's house. And he'd certainly never repeat anything she said about them in her sleep either. It was obviously a secret she wanted to keep from her friends. He doubted she would've told him if she hadn't slipped up with her words earlier. She looked relieved for a moment, and he took the opportunity to reassure her that her secret was safe with him.

"Even if you did say anything about them, I'd never tell anyone about what was said. Your secret is quite safe with me. I won't tell a soul about anything you tell me about them, concious, or not. So please don't be worried." She looked relieved at that. She wasn't worried that he would say anything, but it was a relief to hear him say that. She smiled slightly at him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, holding her gently, and smiling down at her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back and laying them back down. He situated the covers over them before getting comfortable. "Good night Rachel, I love you." She tightened her arms slightly in response before they drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight filtering in through the windows cast a glow over the two sleeping people. Rachel stirred slightly, and groaned trying to get away from the light. "Sanjay turn the light off." She groaned feeling irritated. He shifted slightly, but otherwise didn't move to get up. Rachel groaned in irritation again before flinging the covers off herself, and getting out of bed, going to shut off the "light". Upon noticing it was daylight filtering in through the window, and not a light that had been turned on, (who would've turned it on) she groaned. There was no way she was going back to sleep now. She turned back to the bed to see that Sanjay hadn't woken up yet. "Odd... Usually he's up before me." She thought little of it, as he had been taking care of her day in and day out, she figured he was entitled to a little extra rest. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and take her pain medication. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments after she was finished. She sighed in dissapointment at her reflection. She could never look at herself and feel satisfaction at her appearance. "Ugly" The word always repeated itself in her mind whenever she saw her reflection. Maybe it was a result of spending too much time with Julie, who was always putting her down, and speaking of what an ugly girl she was. "Ugly just like your mother" Julie's words repeated in her mind again. Of course she didn't believe her mother was ugly. Her mother was a beautiful woman, and she knew it. But her mother was not her, she didn't have that confidence about her own appearance, like she had in her mother's. Feeling disgusted with herself she looked away from the mirror, and left the bathroom quickly. Exiting the bathroom she noticed Sanjay was still sleeping peacefully. Deciding not to wake him, she set about making some breakfast. After all he had done so much for her since her accident, she wanted to return the favor. And she was feeling alot better today then she had been the last few days. She quickly set about beating eggs, and milk into a bowl for french toast. Starting up the stove she buttered up a frying pan and set about dipping the bread into the mixture before frying it in the pan. She didn't really have confidence in her cooking skills, but she could manage this. After about fifteen minutes she had fried up enough for the both of them, and had set to frying up some bacon to go with it. As she was finishing up Sanjay walked out from her bed area rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Breakfast is almost ready Sanjay. Go sit down and I'll bring it to you in a minute." She said not taking her eyes off of what she was doing.

"Rachel? What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I would've cooked breakfast for you. I am supposed to be taking care of you after all." He said still standing there. She tried shooing him away, but he stood firm, apparently awaiting an explanation. "Rachel?" He said sternly, crossing his arms across his chest. She shot him that special exasperated look he seemed to be receiving alot lately before responding.

"You were really tired, so I didn't want to wake you. I woke up early and I was feeling better then I have the past few days, so I decided to make breakfast for us. It won't kill me to do everyday things Sanjay. I'm not hurting myself by standing here and cooking. So go sit down at the table, I'll bring it out in a minute." She said pointing to the table. He took the plates from her and took them to the table himself, ignoring the glare she gave him. He sat everything on the table and sat down, waiting for her to join him. "Crazy caring boyfriend... won't let me do anything..." she mumbled under her breath. She sat down at the table across from him shooting him a nervous glance. "Now I will let you know right now, I can't cook very well. This is like the only dish I can cook, so if it tastes terrible, I'm sorry. Go ahead and try it then." She said waiting for him to taste her cooking. He picked up the fork and cute a piece off, dipping it in syrup he brought it to his mouth and popped it inside. He chewed for a minute looking thoughtful before swallowing. Rachel watched him nervously, and when he didn't throw up immediately upon taking a bite, she was relieved. "How horrible is it?" She asked looking at him nervously. He looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"It tastes good actually. I don't know why you're so worried about it. I'm sure you can cook better then you give yourself credit for. Have some confidence in yourself." He said before taking another bite. She smiled looking relieved before she began eating as well. It tasted alright to her, but she wouldn't say it was good. Sanjay had said he enjoyed it, but she just had to doubt herself. It was almost second nature for her to do so. Shaking those thoughts away momentarily, she focused on eating. She finished quickly, not even attempting to enjoy it, before looking up to see that Sanjay had already finished. She made a move to get up to take care of the dishes, but he beat her to it. Gathering up the plates and cups he deposited them into the sink to be washed later. He walked back to the table and took a seat across from her again. He studied her intently for a moment, and she wondered what he was looking for. He continued watching her for a few moments before he spoke. "Would you like to go out for a bit today? You said you were feeling better, so I figured you might want to go to the river or something. I know you don't want to remain cooped up inside all day, you've made that clear. If you promise to let me know if you're in pain at any point we can go. But only if you promise to let me know. I don't want you to keep it from me. Do you promise?" He said looking at her expectantly. She could've jumped for joy when he said they could go out for a bit.

"Yay! I promise I'll tell you if it gets bad! Can we go see the girls? I haven't seen Felicity since I got hurt, she's been so busy working. Oh and I want to go see Yuri, and see if I can get a coat made. It's going to get cold soon, and I'll be needing it pretty soon. After that can we go see Hina? She gets sad when I don't visit her for a while." She fired one question after another off not even giving him a chance to answer her. He reached out and covered her mouth to silence her so he could talk.

"We can do whatever you feel up to doing. I'm letting you decide what we do today. As long as you keep your promise to me, we can do whatever you want." He said smiling at her. She squealed loudly, and jumped out of her chair, rushing around the table she hugged him tight.

"THANK YOU SANJAY! I have to go get dressed!" She said bolting off towards her wardrobe. She pulled out a long sleeved green sweater, and dark jeans, before bolting into the bathroom to change. He chuckled quietly before getting up to get dressed into his day robes as well. He slipped his pants on, before shrugging into his shirt, and vest. He undid his hair and brushed it, before he braided it again. He made his way to the kitchen to take care of the dishes, washing them and setting them out to dry. He heard the bathroom door close and turned in time to watch Rachel make her way over to her storage, she took out an assortment of materials and stuffed them into her bag. She turned and made her way over to him smiling. He smiled and took her hand in his before leading her to the door. The weather outside was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, and there was a nice breeze. He looked down at her taking in her features. She looked so excited to be outside, and he had to smile at the way she looked. "First stop is Yuri's shop. Hopefully she can make something for me out of this stuff. It's Wednesday so Felicity is working, so we could stop at the restaurant next. Hopefully it's not too busy, and she can take a break. After that we can go and see Hina. Hopefully she's in, and not out with Toni, and Niko. I won't bother her if she is out playing with them. Then we can go to the river and relax for a bit." She said putting everything in order. She looked to him for approval, and he nodded his consent.

"Whatever you want Rachel. As long as you remember your promise." He said as they came upon the Tailor shop. They entered quickly, seeing Yuri standing behind the counter. She waved as they made their way over to her.

"Rachel... What can I do for you today?" she asked quietly. Rachel pulled the materials out of her bag, and sat them on the counter. Yuri looked them over seeming to calculate ehat she could make with them.

"Could you make me a coat for winter? It'll be getting cold soon, and I need one. I ran around all winter last year without one, and I got scolded by Hana everyday. I want to give her some peace of mind, so I decided to get a winter coat! Which I won't be wearing when I'm outside of town..." She whispered under her breath, hoping that neither of them had heard her. Sanjay shot her a look that said, "You are going to wear that coat whether you like it or not". She pretended she didn't see it, before continuing. "I like that aqua coat that you showed me. Could you make me that? I'm pretty sure I have the materials here... Yup I have it all! What do you think? Blue would look ok on me, right?" She trailed off uncertainly. "Stupid self esteem" she chided herself internally. She looked up to see Yuri's thoughtful expression, before she nodded.

"I think blue would look good on you. It would contrast with your red hair quite well. Green would look good too, it all depends on what you want." She said looking at Rachel expectantly.

"Uhhh... Blue is fine... I don't have the green cloth on me right now, and I don't want to go back home to get it." She said looking thoughtful. "Well here's the money for it. I gotta get going, I'm going to see Felicity, and Hina today. I'll see you later Yuri. Take care!" She said taking Sanjay's hand, as they made their way out. Stepping out into the cool fall air, they started making the short trip the Chez Clement. "Hope that coat looks alright on me." She said almost talking to herself. She looked doubtful as she said this, almost as if she didn't believe that herself. He furrowed his brows in confusion wondering if she really thought that. He didn't have time to ask her, as the had arrived at the restaurant. He opened the door for her, and let her pass him, before following her in. He heard a squeal, and watched as Felicity ran to Rachel, pulling her into a hug. A look from Sanjay was enough to make her be careful at least, as she loosened her hold slightly.

"Rachel I haven't seen you in forever! I've been so busy with work, and the fishing festival, that I haven't been able to come and visit you! I'm so sorry! How have you been feeling? Is Sanjay taking good care of you? Have you been eating right? Have you-!" Rachel clamped her hand down on Felicity's mouth to silence her.

"I'm fine Felicity. Yes Sanjay has been taking good care of me. And yes I have been eating right, Sanjay wouldn't have it any other way." She said seeming exasperated with her. "Jeez you'd think I was dying or something..." she mumbled quietly. Sanjay sighed at that, while Felicity glared at her.

"That is not funny at all Rachel! You could've actually died! What would I have done without my best friend? Don't joke about something like that!" Felicity said crossing her arms and glaring at her. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders, looking unashamed.

"I'm just saying that I'm alive and well! I'm not dead, or dying! So everyone needs to relax." She said huffing and crossing her arms, imitating Felicity. Felicity scowled at her before giggling at how Rachel looked. Rachel cracked a smile before getting back to the reason for their trip to the restaurant. "I just wanted to come and see you today Felicity. I know you're working, but I thought maybe you could take a break so we could talk." Felicity looked slightly upset at that before speaking.

"I just got off my break actually... I'm sorry Rachel. If I had known you were coming I would've waited to take my break." She trailed off looking sad. She perked back up a moment later having come up with an idea. "I could come to your place after work! If that's alright with you?" She waited for Rachel for an answer to her suggestion.

"That's fine Felicity. I'm sure Sanjay won't object to it either, and I'd be happy to have you over." She said looking at Sanjay to gauge his reaction. He just smiled and nodded to show he had no problems with it. But she hadn't expected him to have anything to say anyways. "Well then we'll see you later tonight! Maybe the other girls would want to stop over too? I'll have to call them later and ask. Anyways I have to go! I'll see you later tonight! See you later!" She called as her and Sanjay made their way out. They started making their way to the travel agency when Rachel stopped abruptly. "Shit! It's Wednesday! It's Charles day off, and he, and Camellia always have a family outing with Hina on his days off! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" She trailed off beating herself up. Sanjay squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture causing her to look up at him. After a moment she sighed in resignation, before a thought struck her. "Hey I need to go see Iroha really quick! I need to talk to her im private!" She said dragging him next door to Iroha's house. "Wait here for a second okay?" She said not waiting for a response before bolting inside.

Rachel entered Iroha's house to see how far she'd come along with the ring she had asked her to make. Iroha hearing Rachel enter came around the wall that seperated her work area from her living area smiling warmly at her. "Rachel? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" She said giving her a somewhat worried look.

"Oh yeah... Well I'm feeling better today, and Sanjay let me out of the house. Some of my plans fell through, so I had some free time. I decided to come see how the ring was coming along. And I wanted to invite you to my place later. Felicity is coming already, and I figured I could see who else wanted to come." She finished looking excited. Iroha looked at her sadly before shaking her head.

"After I'm done with working on your ring, I have some business to see to. I'm terribly sorry Rachel. Maybe next time I can come." She finished looking at her sadly. Rachel noticed a little sparkle in her eye when she said she had business to see to, and figured she was going to see Soseki. Iroha had been attracted to him almost immediately after he moved in, and he had seemingly taken a liking to her as well. At least Rachel thought so, with the way he always looked at Iroha, and how he spoke of her. She thought they'd make a good couple, if only they'd take that next step in their relationship... A thought came to her, and she had to fight with all of her strength not to smile mischeviously. Schooling her face into an understanding look she brushed it off.

"It's no problem Iroha. Next time I'll make sure to invite you again." She waved her apology off easily. "But I would like to see how that ring is coming along..." She trailed off expectantly. Iroha nodded and walked over to her engraving table. She picked something up before making her way back over to Rachel, showing her the ring. Iroha had crafted it beautifully, the ring sparkled a brilliant orange. Upon closer inspection Rachel noticed it had been engraved with silver. She looked up at Iroha accussingly. "I gave you that silver as a gift Iroha! You shouldn't have used it on this!" She huffed angrily. Iroha smiled softly at her before speaking.

"I know it was a gift, but I had some leftover after my latest project, and I didn't want to waste it. I figured I could use it on Sanjay's ring. I thought it might compliment the red coloring of the mythic stone, and it might look nice. After trying it I decided that it looked very nice, and I decided to do the rest with the silver as well. I think I can finish it by tomorrow afternoon. I'll be by to drop it off then." She finished not giving Rachel another chance to protest. Rachel pouted at her slightly before letting it go.

"What's done is done I guess. Thank you Iroha, I really mean it. If you ever need anything, just let me know, I'll be happy to help you out." She gave her a grateful smile, which Iroha returned with one of her own. Rachel remembered Sanjay, who she had left waiting for her outside and felt bad about making him wait so long. "I've got to go Iroha, Sanjay's waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at Iroha as she exited her home. Upon walking out the door she saw Sanjay waiting patiently for her. She smiled at him apologetically, as she made her way to his side. "Sorry for making you wait so long Sanjay. Iroha is doing me a big favor, and I was just thanking her for it."

"It was no trouble Rachel. Don't even think twice about it." He said waving it off like it was no big deal. He took her hand as they started walking. Her comment from earlier was still bothering him slightly. He felt the urge to ask her about it, but before he could she looked up, and spotting something of interest she started pulling him along after her.

"Soseki!" Rachel called out startling the man. She ran right up to him and stood in front of him, putting her hands on her hips. Soseki, for his part looked confused as to what he could've done to upset Rachel, but he stood there waiting for whatever she had to say. Subtlty was never Rachel's strong suit, and both men knew it. But nothing had prepared them for what she had to say. "Soseki do you like Iroha?! I wanna know right now! I've seen you watching her Soseki! She's one of my best friends, and I want to know if you like her! Tell me right now!" Poor Soseki had paled slightly as Rachel stood there raving about his feelings for Iroha. Sanjay actually felt sorry for the guy, Rachel could be scary when she wanted to be, and Soseki had just got his first dose. She stood there watching him with a critical expression waiting for him to confirm, or deny what she said. Soseki struggled to pull himself together before answering her.

"I do like Iroha. She's a little young for me, but I still have feelings for her. I can't tell her though because of the age gap between us. She'd probably feel disgusted if I confessed to her. I'm happy just being her friend." He finished looking depressed. Rachel watched him closely not saying anything for a moment. Just when both men thought she wasn't going to say anything, she started yelling.

"SOSEKI YOU IDIOT! IROHA LIKES YOU! I KNOW SHE DOES BECAUSE I'VE SEEN HER WATCHING YOU! IDIOT! WHY IS IT THAT NO ONE IN THIS TOWN REALIZES WHEN PEOPLE HAVE FEELINGS FOR THEM? FIRST IT WAS SANJAY, AND I! THEN IT WAS MICHELLE, AND ALLEN! NOW IT'S YOU AND IROHA! OH MY GOD! NEXT WILL BE FELICITY, AND NEIL! THEN IT'LL BE ROD, AND TINA! AND WHO KNOWS ABOUT YURI, AND AMIR!" She screamed pulling at her hair. Both men were looking at her incredulously, wondering if she had some sort of esp or something. She just seemed to always know these things. She threw a fit for another moment before whirling on Soseki again. "GO TALK TO HER ABOUT IT IDIOT! SHE'LL SAY YES, I'M TELLING YOU SHE WILL! NOW GO! AND CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" She said turning on her heel and leaving Soseki behind. Sanjay shot him an apologetic look before he followed after her. He caught up to her and took her hand, casting a glance back to see Soseki making his way to Iroha's house. He smiled thinking that Rachel was a good friend for doing that, even if she did scare the hell out of both of them. He turned his attention back to her as she started talking to herself. "Idiots! Just you wait and see! Neil, and Felicity will be next! Then it'll be Rod, and Tina! Yuri's too quiet though... I don't know if Amir will go for that..." She mumbled to herself. She seemed to have forgotten all about his prescense, or she was ignoring him. She pulled him along into the river area, and he had to stifle a laugh as he remembered her tree climbing episode. She pulled him to the log that say on the other side of the bridge, and sat down on it. He settled himself beside her, their hands stiill intertwined together. He admired the clear sky, and the magic flowers scattered around the clearing they were in. He was caught up in the scenery for a moment before his earlier question popped back into his head. He looked over at her, and seeing that she was watching him he decided to ask her about it.

"May I ask you a question Rachel?" She looked confused but nodded anyway. He worded his question carefully before continuing. "Earlier after we visited Yuri, you said that you hoped the coat she's making would look good on you." She nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "You didn't look like you thought that at all. I was just wondering why you would think it would look bad on you?" She looked down at her feet before answering him in a small voice. He strained to hear what she was saying.

"I... just don't think it will look good on me... That's all..." She was avoiding his gaze, and that let him know that there was more to it than that. He squeezed her hand to get her to look up at him. And when she did, he gave her a pleading look. She sighed... "Guess I have to tell the truth" she thought to herself. "I don't think it will look good on me because... I don't think anything does..." He looked confused at that, but she was quick to clarify why she felt that way. "I don't like how I look... I've always thought I was... ugly..." She finished in a whisper. She wouldn't look at him after she said that, becoming much more interested in the ground. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Rachel could never be ugly, she was the furthest thing from. He realized at that moment that she had issues with her self esteem, even if she didn't seem like the type of person who would. She started speaking again. "I mean... I don't even know why you like me in the first place... You're so handsome, and I'm... less then average in appearance. I was so happy when you said you felt the same way about me, that I felt about you. I never thought you'd ever go for a girl like me. Our personalities are completely different. And our appearances, aren't even on the same level. To be honest, whe I first met you, I thought you were the most handsome guy in Echo town. But I figured you'd go for Felicity, or Michelle, maybe Iroha even. I never thought you'd look twice at me. So it shocked me when you actually took an interest in me. I didn't think it was a guy who likes a girl kind of interest by any means. But I was still happy to be your friend. It actually kind of hurt me though, always thinking that you would never like me that way. But no guy ever has so, I just figured I was plain ugly or something..." She trailed off quietly. Sanjay looked dumbfounded. The way she saw herself was completely wrong!

"Rachel that is the silliest thing I have ever heard you say! You're beautiful, I thought that from the moment I first met you! And over time I fell in love with your personality, as well. But Rachel I've always thought you were beautiful! And for you to say otherwise makes me upset. Even if you weren't a beautiful girl, a man like me would see the wonderful personality you have, and that's what matters the most. So please don't say such horrible things about yourself again!" He said hugging her. She had never had anyone say anything like that to her before, and it shattered evertyhing she thought about herself. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over. And he reached down to wipe them away, before kissing her. He wanted to convey everything he felt for her into the kiss, and he hoped that she could feel that. She tightened her arms around him slightly, feeling better than she had in a long time. She wouldn't automatically assume she was beautiful just because he said she was, but it felt nice that at least he saw her that way. And she realized that she didn't care quite so much about how other people saw her anymore. All that matter was how Sanjay saw her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Hey guys! I have to stop for today! I could've continued, but I've been sitting here for hours writting this chapter. I plan on updating again tomorrow, and maybe getting that one-shot for Amir out. It just depends on if I have time. Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm so excited because I finally got my first follower for this story! I'm happy you all are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it! On another note, I will be posting Amir's one shot by tomorrow. That means there might not be an update for this story tomorrow. Rate & Review! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights go to Natsume.

Rachel watched her feet drag as she and Sanjay made their way back to her house. She didn't know what to believe about herself anymore, everything that was a fact was now uncertain. Sanjay had taken her misconceptions about herself, and attempted to throw them away. But it wasn't that simple. Nothing was ever that simple for her. Because even though Sanjay had told her he thought she was beautiful, and that thinking anything else about herself was nonsense, her first instinct was to think he was just trying to make her feel better. It had hit her hard after they had begun the walk back to her home. She had no doubt that he loved her, that was not a question. She just doubted that she possessed all the good traits he seemed to think she did. "Why do I always doubt myself" the question repeated over and over again in her mind. Her mind would always wander back to her childhood. To being belittled and put down at every turn by Julie, and Tyler. The mental abuse seemed to have left far more scars then any of the physical abuse she had suffered through. And it took coming here, and meeting all these wonderful people for her to realize how bad it really was. Everywhere she looked the people were filled with a sort of self confidence she didn't possess. The girls were all beautiful, and filled with confidence. She loved them all like family, but she felt so inferior next to them. It was the same with all the men. Allen was good at what he did, and he knew it. He had absolutely no reason to doubt himself for even a second, and he had no problem showing that cocky arrogant side of his. Rachel found that she was jealous of him, of the confidence he had, that she could never find in herself. Of course he was one of her best friends, and she would never act petty because of her jealousy. She just felt so tiny, and insignificant next to everyone in Echo town. The only thing she was good at was farming, and that was after alot of practice. Why was it an unspoken law for her to loathe herself? Why couldn't she take a compliment to heart, and not pull it apart bit by bit, until she had turned it completely around? "I guess I'll never have confidence in myself" she thought disheartened. A squeeze on her hand made her look up at Sanjay, who she had forgotten about during her self deprecating session. He was watching her, the whole time apparently, and was looking at her with a somber expression. Apparently they had been standing in front of her home for quite a while, because it was beginning to get dark. Rachel instantly started to feel bad about making him stand outside in the, now chilly weather.

"I'm sorry Sanjay. You should've said something earlier. We could've already been inside by now." she trailed off watching him closely. It looked like something was bothering him, and it was most likely their conversation from earlier. Now that was a topic she didn't want to visit again this soon. That being said she had a feeling he wasn't about to let it go anytime soon. That thought actually made her scared. She was not ready to delve into her problems head on. She was happier just ignoring them and pretending they didn't exist. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice told her that wasn't true. But she settled for ignoring it, and making her way inside her home. She headed straight for her bed and threw herself on it, fully intending to ignore Sanjay until Felicity got there. With her there she would have plenty to keep her mind distracted with. She buried her face into her pillow planning on doing just that. But if there was one thing she had learned about Sanjay, it was that he never let it go when his friends, or her, had a problem. So it was no surprise that a second later he had settled himself next to her on her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know keeping your pain in does not help. It only makes you numb to it for a time, but it will always come back when you don't want it to. I know what I'm talking about Rachel. I was raised in an orphanage after all." he squeezed gently being mindful of her injuries before continuing. "Whenever you're hurting I want to take away whatever is causing it. When you doubt yourself I want to take away that doubt, and replace it with confidence. I want to do whatever I am able to do, to help you. But how can I do that when you shut me out? How can anyone help you, when you close yourself off from everyone else?" he was upset, and she could tell. It made something inside of her churn, and she instantly blamed herself for his pain. She turned her body around to face him, wrapping her arms around him as she did so. His eyes showed an intense sadness, and she was filled with guilt at seeing this. She didn't want to face her problems, but she had to do something. She hated seeing Sanjay like this, even though this was the first time she had seen him like this. She had to do something to make him understand.

"I didn't mean to upset you Sanjay. It's just... after being put down, and told you're nothing for so long, you start to believe it. For me it's second nature to put myself down, or to think I'm not good enough. I've never been confident in anything I did, even after I went to live with my grandma. After living with Julie, and Tyler, and dealing with all the abuse, physical, and mental, I was left feeling inferior to everyone. I was always afraid of people, always afraid of what they thought of me. That made it hard for me to make friends before I came here. So I was always alone, I would sit upstairs in my room all day long, reading a book, or drawing, I never went anywhere, or spent time with anyone. My grandma would always get after me for being a "hermit" as she liked to call me. She would always try to encourage me to go outside and meet people. But I didn't think people would like me, because I couldn't even like myself. I thought everyone would be like Julie, putting me down, or insulting me at every turn. So I just never went outside, I never met anyone, or made friends with anyone. That's why when my grandma died, it was so easy to just get up and leave. I wasn't leaving anyone behind, shit I didn't even know my own neighbors. I just packed up all of my stuff, and hopped on a bus heading for the next town over. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even trying to make friends with anyone here either. I did my farm work, worked on Dunhill's town renovation plans, and went home. That was how my days went for a long time. It was like that until Felicity, and Michelle moved in. They had seen me around, and were always trying to get me to talk to them. At first I ignored it, they were so pretty, that I felt like an insignificant little bug in comparison. I used to run in the opposite direction whenever I saw them. But you know what? They never gave up on trying to befriend me. And after they started trying to get to know me, the other villagers did too. It seemed like everyone was interested in the antisocial farm girl. Well everyone except for Neil really. It seemed like everytime I stepped into town someone was right there. At first I thought they were just trying to learn about me so they could bully me or something. At one point I even asked Felicity what she wanted from me. I told her bullying me would be pointless, so she might as well stop bothering me. She actually looked shocked that I had spoken to her at all. All I had ever done was nod, or shake my head, maybe a yes or no here and there. I had never actually spoken an entire sentence to anyone, other than Dunhill of course. She actually smiled at me! I was so shocked when she did that! I asked her why she was so happy, and she just said that it was because I had actually talked to her. That actually stumped me for a minute or two. No one besides my grandma had ever been happy to talk to me, or have me talk to them. Even my dad had stopped caring whether we spoke to each other or not. But seeing Felicity look so happy over something that no one had ever wanted from me, made me feel... like... someone actually wanted to listen to me. For the first time someone other than my mom, or grandma actually cared what I had to say. I couldn't help but to smile back at her. She had done something I thought no one would ever do, and I'm grateful for it still. After that I made a little effort to at least say hi to her during the day. And she eventually got me talking to the other girls as well. And they in turn got me talking to the guys too. And eventually I had made friends for the first time in my life. But even though they were my friends, that didn't mean that I felt better about myself in every way. I still felt uncomfortable when they talked about boys, or makeup, or clothes. My insecurities over my appearance kept me from getting involved in conversations like those. I would just sit there and nod, and fake a smile. I never wanted anyone to know about my insecurities. Especially not you." she trailed off looking down before continuing again. "I just... after a while I started to believe her... I believed what she said about me... I could never see myself as being pretty, or even passable by my own standards. After a while you don't even question why you feel that way, you just know you do. It's like you can't think any other way, even if you try to. When someone compliments you, you try to disprove it, or you ignore it, like the idea is insane. You don't understand how people can feel that way about you. If you don't feel beautiful, you can't understand what it is about you that other people find beautiful. It's confusing sometimes... you want to believe them, but you just can't..." she looked at him apologetically before saying, "But I can try to be better about it. I promise I'll try to be better for you." She looked so uncertain as she said this. It was almost like she doubted that she could do that. But he knew as long as she was willing to try, they could work on it together.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better is worth it to me. If you're ever feeling upset, just come to me, and I'll be there. You don't have to suffer alone. After all, I am your boyfriend, remember?" He said smiling softly. It seemed to make her feel a little bit better, because she offered a small smile back. He glanced at the clock, as if just noticing that time was still moving forward. Noticing that it was after six o'clock, he figured Rachel would be hungry, and Felicity would be there soon as well. "I should get your dinner started." He said getting up from the bed. He turned back around and leaned down, quickly planting a kiss on her forehead, before standing back up and turning to walk towards the kitchen.

In that moment Rachel realized how truly lucky she was to have Sanjay. He was the most caring person she had ever met, and he was always willing to listen to her troubles, even before they started dating. She just knew in her heart that he was the one for her. That thought filled her with a sense of peace she'd never known before. She reveled in the feeling for another moment before getting up and making her way to the table. Sitting down she watched Sanjay as he cooked dinner for her, the picture got her thinking about her own distinct lack of cooking skills. She sighed heavily, berating herself over the fact that she couldn't cook him anything, other then his herb pasta, and that had taken her numerous attempts to get down. Maybe Clement would teach her on his days off. That thought made her sit up a little straighter. Clement! Why hadn't she thought of that before? If anyone could teach her how not to burn water, it was him! She made up her mind to ask him about it, as soon as she could get away from Sanjay for a few moment, she wanted it to be a surprise for him. She settled herself down and found herself watching him with a content smile. She could live with this everyday for the rest of her life.

"You could live with this everyday for the rest of your life smart one" that voice inside her head said again. She scowled at herself, normal people do not talk to themselves inside of their heads. "You aren't exactly normal. But that's besides the point." The voice trailed off in a teasing tone. "Propose to him" it said again after being silent for a moment. She actually fell out of her chair at that, landing on the floor in an awkward heap.

"Rachel!" she heard Sanjay yell as she heard his footsteps run to her position on the floor. He kneeled down next to her, looking her over with a worried expression. "What happened? Are you alright? How did you fall off the chair in the first place?" He fired off question after question, not even giving her a chance to respond. He helped her up off of the floor, and got her back into her chair. He watched her warily, making sure she seemed steady before letting go of her. "What happened?" His look dared her to be dishonest with him.

"Uhhh... I don't know... hehe" she trailed off awkwardly. He obviously didn't believe her, but before he could question her again, a knock was heard at the door. "OH FELICITY'S HERE! I'LL GET IT!" She said bolting out of her chair, and away from "angry Sanjay". She ripped the door open in haste, and was surprised to see Yuri, and Felicity standing there, before she remembered that Yuri had to drop off her coat. "Come on in guys!" She said ushering them both inside. She looked to the kitchen and was relieved that Sanjay seemed to have let it go for now. Well she thought so, until he looked at her, his expression telling her that he would get answers later. She gulped and made her way to the table to sit down. She sat down across from Felicity and smiled at her. "I'm happy you came to visit me! I thought you didn't like me anymore..." she said pouting. Felicity glared back at her playfully for a moment, before they both started laughing. After a moment they both settled down, as if just remembering that Yuri was sitting at the table with them. Rachel looked at Yuri apologetically, which Yuri waved it off quickly. "So how did the coat turn out?" She asked looking at Yuri expectantly. Yuri opened her mouth to speak before Felicity cut her off.

"Rachel went to the tailor shop?" she asked looking shocked. Yuri shot her a look that said "let me finish please" before continuing with her earlier thought.

"It came out quite nicely if I do say so myself. The materials were actually of a much higher quality then I needed them to be. I'm hoping you will like it Rachel." she said sitting the large box she had brought with her onto the table. She pushed it towards Rachel who was looking at it with barely contained nervousness. She peeled off the lid of the box and reached in, pulling the blue coat out. It had a fluffy neckline, and was a icy blue color, the ends of the sleeves were a dark blue, and it had two little blue pockets near the waist. Looking back into the box Rachel noticed a blue sweater, with a lighter blue jagged design at the bottom. There was also a pair of white pants, and a pair of blue snow boots. Rachel was surprised to see the extra articles of clothing, as she had only order the coat, not the entire outfit. Yuri noticed her look before explaining. "You ship alot of high quality wool, and fabrics. And a good amount end up in my shop, I always have extras, so I thought I would use them to make you an entire outfit, not just the coat." she finished quietly.

"Thank you so much Yuri! It's all so beautiful! I'll have to figure out a way to pay you back for your kindness!" Rachel finished looking at her gratefully.

"It was really no problem at all. You did build this entire town up from scratch, including my own shop. It was the least I could do in return for your hard work. Don't worry about repaying me Rachel. I wouldn't accept anything in return anyways." Rachel looked like she wanted to protest at this, but Yuri shook her head stopping her before she started. "Don't even think about it Rachel. And don't pout at me either." She said seeing that Rachel was indeed pouting at her. "Why don't you go try it on? I want to see how it looks on you." She said actually looking excited for once. Rachel pouted again, but got up to go into her bathroom. Sanjay actually came to stand next to the table, curious to see how she looked for himself. A few moments later the door opened, and Rachel nervously inched her way out of the bathroom. Sanjay felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. She looked really beautiful in that outfit. Her red hair contrasted beautifully against the blue coat, and her creamy skin seemed to have a glow to it.

"How do I look?' she asked nervously. No one said a word for a few moments, and she took that as a bad sign. "Is it that bad?" she looked sad at the thought that Yuri had made her this beautiful outfit, and she didn't even look good in it. Quickly snapping out of his stupor, Sanjay shook his head incredulously.

"Rachel you look beautiful in that outfit." he trailed off still blushing. She looked to Felicity, and she nodded in agreement. Feeling slightly better about herself she turned to make her way back into the bathroom to put her regular clothes back on. Quickly sitting the articles of clothing back into the box, she made her way out of the bathroom, and back to the table. She sat the box down on the table, and settled back into her chair, before turning to smile thankfully at Yuri again.

"Thanks again Yuri. I really mean that too, you did me a big favor." Yuri just nodded her head in response before standing up. Rachel looked at her confused.

"I need to get going. I have to help my mom out with a few things tonight. We should make plans to have a girl's night or something, when you're feeling better of course. Come and see me anytime you want to." She said making her way to the door. She turned and gave a little wave before exiting. Rachel watched the door for another moment before turning her attention to Felicity, and smiling at her mischievously.

"So how's work going?" she asked nonchalantly. Felicity watched her warily, noticing the look on her face, before she answered.

"It's fine Rachel. Now what is it you want? I can tell you are about to do or say something, that is most likely going to embarrass me, or scare me, so you might as well get it over with." she finished bracing herself. Rachel huffed at her, seemingly affronted that she would think that.

"Why would you say that Felicity? All I wanted to know is how work was going." Felicity shot her a glare, knowing that she was bluffing. Rachel smirked before finally getting to the point. "How's everything with Mr. Tall Blonde and Mean?" She asked using her nickname for Neil. Felicity gaped for a moment before screeching.

"Rachel shut up! There's a guy in the room! No offense to you or anything Sanjay! But guys tell each other this kind of thing! Oh my god... now he's gonna find out! He doesn't even like me at all! Why do men have to be so difficult, and confusing?" She babbled on, lamenting over the fact that Neil was completely oblivious to her affections. Or maybe he was ignoring it, he was an ass after all. Rachel watched her having a fit for a moment before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Felicity? You're an idiot." Rachel stated simply. Noticing the looks she was receiving from the two other people in the room she continued. "Neil is an anti social jerk. That is a fact. But he is also a guy... You're a beautiful girl, he'd be crazy not to like you. All you have to do is make a bigger effort to talk to him. He probably thinks you don't like him like that. Start small, when he comes in to eat at the restaurant make small talk with him. Talk about things you have in common... Like the fact that neither of you can cook!" Seeing the look Felicity was shooting her, she decided not to dwell on that. "Or talk about animals! You like chickens right? Maybe you can ask him if you can see his animals sometime? It's going to take time, and effort to get Neil's attention. But if you like him that much, it's well worth it, right?" Felicity nodded, smiling slightly. "And besides the Starry Night festival is next month. Spend as much time with him as you can, give him things he likes, like milk, or animal products. And then when it's time for the festival, just ask him to go with you! I've got your back all the way! If you need any help just ask me for it!" She finished pumping her fist in the air. Felicity smiled, nodding her head in determination.

"You're right Rachel! All I have to do is not give up! And that sexy animal dealer will be all mine!" Rachel laughed at the words sexy in reference to Neil. Before jumping out of her chair, her eccentric nature making a come back.

"HELL YEAH! NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS MAKE MR. CROSSDRESSER LOVE YOU!" She stopped short and gaped like a fish. Felicity's expression mirrored her own, and she couldn't believe she had said that. Sanjay watched from the kitchen looking amused at the display Rachel was putting on. Rachel fumbled for a moment before attempting to cover up her inner thoughts on Neil's secret crossdressing ways. "Uhh... I mean he's got a killer sense of style ya know? That gothic rocker look is way hot." She fumbled looking embarrassed. She looked up at Sanjay who was gaping at her. "SHIT!" She cursed attempting to save herself once again. "HE'S NOT AS HOT AS YOU SANJAY! I HAD TO MAKE FELICITY FEEL BETTER! SHIT! Uhhhh... HE REALLY IS CUTE THOUGH FELICITY! NOT AS CUTE AS YOU THOUGH SANJAY! I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!" She was almost ripping out her hair in frustration at her own stupidity. Felicity, and Sanjay watched her throwing her fit for a few more moments, before she stopped suddenly and plopped herself back down into her chair. "I SAID NOTHING!" She said before slamming her head onto the table. Felicity giggled at her friend's antics. There never was a dull moment with Rachel around.

"Rachel you're so funny. What is with you thinking Allen is gay, and thinking that Neil is a crossdresser? Whatever gave you ideas like that in the first place?" She asked still giggling.

Rachel didn't lift her head from its spot on the table before speaking. "I don't know why I think that. Other then the fact that I keep having a recurring nightmare about Neil crossdressing, and trying to turn me into a guy. He does not look good in that dress Felicity. And ever since I started having that nightmare I've thought he was a secret crossdresser or something." She finished still not lifting her head up from the table. Felicity was giggling uncontrollably at this point, and Sanjay was chuckling from his spot in the kitchen. Rachel looked up shooting them both a glare. "Oh screw you guys!" She said still glaring. Turning her attention to Sanjay she asked, "Sanjay I'm hungry! When's dinner going to be done?" He had to stifle his laughter so he could answer her.

"It's done actually, give me a moment to set it onto the plates." He said quickly setting everything onto their plates, and setting them on a tray. He carried the tray to the table before sitting a plate in front of Rachel, and Felicity, before sitting his own down and taking a seat. Rachel dug in, apparently she was too embarrassed to speak. She shoveled her food into her mouth, nearly choking once or twice, before a disapproving look from Sanjay made her slow down a bit.

They finished their meal quickly, no one saying a word. Every couple of minutes Felicity would let out a giggle, apparently still thoroughly amused from Rachel's earlier comment. A glare from Rachel would make her stop for a few moments, before she would start up again. It became a cycle, Felicity would giggle, Rachel would glare at her, and Sanjay just sat eating quietly, and watching their display. They continued even after their food was gone, and Sanjay had taken the dishes to the sink and washed them. Even after he settled himself back in his chair, they still had not stopped. Giggle... Glare... Stop... Giggle... Glare... Stop... And it continued for another few moments before he could take it no longer, he cut in on their game putting an end to it.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" He asked chuckling at them. Apparently they had forgotten all about him, because after he had spoken they both whipped their heads in his direction, surprise written clear as day. He had to wonder if all girls could completely ignore their surroundings, as these two had. Rachel's look of surprise morphed into a glare.

"Sanjay don't scare me like that! God can't you see I'm busy glaring at Felicity?!" She bit out glaring harshly. A giggle from Felicity made her whip her head back in her direction, throwing out another harsh glare at her. "What are you laughing at?" She asked still glaring at her. Felicity kept giggling at her before shaking her head and standing up.

"Nothing Rachel... I better get going though, it's getting late." She said making her way to Rachel's side for a hug. They released each other after a moment before she made her way to the door. "Bye you two! Try not to fight too much." She laughed as Rachel glared at her once more. She opened the door, and made her way out, still laughing.

Rachel grumbled something under her breath, but Sanjay couldn't make out what she said. She grumbled for another moment before remembering the earlier events, Sanjay would jump her at any moment, she was sure of it. She turned slowly in his direction, nervous didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling. She couldn't tell him she had been thinking of marrying him earlier! Most guys felt put off by that, at least from what she understood. He was watching her with an expectant look on his face. She gulped scrambling to come up with some excuse for her earlier foolishness. If she lied he would know, but what other choice did she have?

"Avoid the conversation!" She said to herself. It was the only choice she had at this point. There was no way she was going to come out and say, "SANJAY MARRY ME!" Which is what would happen, if the topic was pushed. Making up her mind she stretched, before she started "avoiding" the conversation. "Boy I'm really tired. I think I'm going to shower and go to bed." She said doing her best to look nonchalant. She moved to stand up, but he caught her arm in his grip. The look he gave her said he knew she was avoiding the topic, and he wouldn't tolerate it.

"Rachel don't avoid the topic. It's not like you're in trouble or anything. All I want to know is what happened. If you're in pain and haven't told me, then I might be angry at you. But if you tell me right now, it will make it better for you." She sighed and sat back down.

"I'm not in pain or anything like that. I just... fell... that's all..." She figured a half truth would work better then outright lying to him. "Tell him something, but not everything" that seemed like a good idea to her. "Can I go to bed now?" He obviously didn't believe her, because he didn't loosen his grip on her arm.

"Rachel you're keeping something from me. I know it's important from your reluctance to tell me. If you just fell, you wouldn't have hesitated to tell me so in the first place." He'd caught on and she knew it. "Tell me what's on your mind. You know you can tell me anything, and I'll never judge you." He was pleading with her at this point, and the urge to just tell him was strong. But she couldn't tell him, she didn't want to seem pushy.

"Like you aren't already" Ahhh that voice again... She really wished it would go away. "I can't go away stupid. I'm the logical part of your mind, you know, the part you don't use" She would've glared at herself if she could, but then Sanjay might think she really is crazy. She ignored the annoying voice, and opted for shaking her head. "I don't want to tell you what I was thinking earlier. You'll be mad at me." She slapped her hand over her mouth cursing herself. "Idiot! Now he's never going to let it go!" She berated herself. "Then just tell him!" The "logical" part of her mind said. She shook her head furiously, willing her mind to just shut up. She focused on Sanjay's face again, and he looked more interested than anything else.

"Now I really have to know what it was you were thinking, that could make me angry with you." He said watching her intently. Rachel was actually starting to sweat, her nerves getting the better of her.

"RUN!" The "illogical" part of her mind screamed. She decided that was a better option than telling him. She yanked her arm out of his grasp harshly, before bolting towards the door. Apparently she wasn't fast enough, because before she'd made it five steps, his hand had caught her shoulder and pulled her back. She stumbled back into his chest, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, caging her in.

"Rachel! What do you think you're doing?" He said as she struggled against his hold. She continued struggling before eventually realizing that it was pointless. Sanjay was much stronger then he looked, she could easily attest to that. She slumped in his hold, letting out a small whimper. "Rachel?" He questioned softly loosening his hold slightly so as not to hurt her. She said nothing for a few moments, before she spoke in such a soft voice that he had to strain to hear it.

"I was thinking that it would be nice if we were married. Then you could stay here all the time." She whispered looking down at her feet. His body tensed up in shock, and she thought he felt repulsed by the idea. It wouldn't surprise her any. Most men weren't in a rush to get married at such a young age. She felt heartbroken at his lack of a response. If he had just said he wasn't ready for that, she would've understood. But she took his silence as, he just didn't want to marry her. After all you could love someone and not want to marry them. She felt so stupid! She should've never even let the thought cross her mind in the first place! She shrugged her way out of his hold, he was apparently too disgusted to stop her, and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

Sanjay was to shocked to stop her. He had actually thought about marrying her more and more recently. Even though they had only been dating for a little over a season, he was one hundred percent sure that she was the one he was meant to be with. He was filled with so much happiness he felt that he could burst. She wanted him as much as he wanted her! That thought in mind he made his way to her bathroom door. He tried opening it, but she had locked it. He knocked on the door and called to her. "Rachel open the door! I promise I'm not mad at you! But we do need to talk about what you just said!" He stopped after hearing movement on the other side of the door. The lock clicked, and the door opened a sliver. Rachel peaked her head out looking at him meekly, before stepping out of the bathroom to stand before him. She wouldn't look at him, instead finding the floor much more interesting. "Rachel I promise I'm not angry in the least. I was just surprised, that's all. I didn't know you were thinking of marriage yet. I actually had thought about it from time to time. But I was unsure of your feelings on the subject." He studied her for a moment before making his mind up. He reached for her hand taking it in his, before dragging her to the door.

"Where are we going Sanjay?" Rachel asked him. He said nothing, he just continued on his path. He dragged her through the town, and past the river area, all the way to the goddess pond. He brought her to the edge of the pond, before turning to face her. "Sanjay?" She asked looking confused. He took a deep breath before he began.

"Rachel, I've been thinking more and more about marriage ever since we started dating. Up until I met you, my purpose was to serve Master Amir, and my country, and I was content with that. But you've given me another purpose in my life, to be with you." He paused blushing and taking a deep breath. "Rachel please do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage. I love you more then anyone else in the world. Please be my wife, and my refuge?" He finished blushing profusely. Rachel gaped at him for a moment before smiling, and nodding.

"Yes I'll marry you!" She said tears spilling down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him hugging him as tight as she could. He returned the embrace just as passionately, before he pulled her in for a kiss. She buried her hands in his hair, kissing him as hard as she could. She pulled back after a moment to ask him something. "What about Amir? He won't be back for another two weeks. I'm sure you'd want him to be there." He nodded silently agreeing with her.

"I will write to him. And we can have the wedding after he gets back. If you are okay with waiting a little longer?"

"Of course I'll wait! Amir is your best friend! I'd never have the wedding when he couldn't be there for it!" She said glaring playfully at him. She buried her face back into his chest after a moment, breathing deeply. "Thank you Sanjay. You've made me so happy. I love you more then anyone else in the world." He wrapped his arms around her, happy to have her so close to him. Soon she would be his wife, and he would be the luckiest man in the world.

"I love you too Rachel." He said, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Where he hoped she would always remain.

Hey guys! I know the engagement was kind of rushed! But in my game I married Sanjay in a season and a half. So I wanted to make it quick, because I want to get to the good stuff! YAY PREGNANCY EVENTS! Not really lol. I'm probably going to skip to the bachelorette, and bachelor parties in the next chapter, or two. So beware of the time skip! Rate and review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was having problems with my computer. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! Rate and review! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights go to Natsume.

Rachel groaned sleepily as she rolled over in her bed trying desperately to get away from the light filtering in through her window. She rolled over and by instinct felt around for Sanjay. She found nothing but empty space beside her, before she remembered that he had gone home after Amir had come back. She sighed feeling empty without him beside her. She reached out and pulled the pillow he had been using when he was staying towards her, she promptly buried her nose in the pillow and inhaled his scent. His scent was like a assortment of different herbs, and it immediately put her at peace. She stayed clutching the pillow to her chest for another moment, before she sighed and finally got up from her bed. She immediately made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she passed her calendar she glanced at the date, Winter 2nd stuck out to her. Written underneath was a note that said, "Bachelorette party", and she felt a shiver go down her spine. What could the girls have planned for her tonight? It technically was her last day of unmarried life, and they were sure to make the most of it. Shuddering one last time she continued on her way to the kitchen. She quickly put some toast in the toaster, and poured a glass of milk. Settling herself at her table she ate quickly trying not to think about what was in store for her today. Now that her stitches were out, and her ribs were mostly healed, anything was possible. She scowled thinking that Sanjay was lucky. In his country they didn't do things like bachelor parties, so he had lucked out.

"Jerk..." She mumbled under her breath. She hoped he enjoyed his day of peace, because she sure wasn't going to have any. No sooner had she thought that, there was a knock at her door. She hesitated, shooting the door a terrified look, before making her way over to answer it. Opening the door she was met with all of her girlfriends smiling faces, and she promptly slammed the door shut. "Gotta barricade the door!" She yelled frantically, searching for anything she could shove up against the door. Spotting the table she ran to it and began pushing it towards the door.

"Rachel..." Michelle called in a sing song voice. "You know we have to have your bachelorette party today. There's no use preventing the inevitable... So you better open up!" She finished yelling. Rachel's door was promptly slammed open. Iroha stood there looking at Rachel apologetically, before she pointed at Michelle, and Felicity. Both of them took several steps forward, as Rachel took several steps back. Rachel looked around desperately for some type of escape route. Michelle immediately noticed this and snapped her fingers. Rachel watched as Iroha, Tina, and Yuri moved to block the door. She gaped in open terror before bolting for the window beside her bed. "Rachel!" Michelle cried out as Rachel quickly threw her body through the open window. She hit the ground and quickly scrambled to her feet before she took off running. She ran straight through town and towards the exotic mansion, screaming bloody murder the entire way. Running up the steps of the exotic mansion she immediately started banging on the door.

"Amir!? Sanjay?! Open the door! My life is on the line here!" She yelled dramatically as she continued pounding incessantly on the door. The door was pulled open quickly and Sanjay stood there with a worried look on his face. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but she didn't even give him a chance to voice his question. She pushed them both back inside quickly, and turned around and slammed the door. She threw the lock in place, before letting out a sigh of relief. Her gaze came to rest on Sanjay who stood there watching her with a perplexed expression. "Michelle... Felicity... Girls.. Bachelorette party... Help me..." She managed to wheeze out. Understanding flashed across his face, and without a word he took her hand and led her to one of the couches that sat in the main room. After he made sure she was settled, Rachel watched as he made his way to the kitchen, presumably to make some tea. After he was out of sight she turned her gaze towards the door, before a sound coming from the stairs drew her attention to them. She watched as Amir stepped into the main room. He looked at her, and she didn't like the look he was giving her at all. He made his way towards her, as she watched him warily. He settled himself on the couch across from her, the strange look never leaving his face. She would've told him to knock it off, but he spoke first.

"Rachel it's very nice that you came to see us today. Especially seeing as how you must be very busy today, what with your bachelorette party and all." She glared at him harshly. That sneaky little Prince was plotting against her, and she knew it! He smiled innocently back at her, which made her glare even more harshly back. The sound of a door opening caught her attention, and she turned to see Sanjay making his way over to them, tea tray in hand. He settled the tea in front of them, before takng a seat beside her. Rachel gave him a small smile, before she returned to glaring at Amir. Amir was still sitting there wearing the same innocent smile, that was really irritating her. He smiled even wider before he turned his attention to Sanjay. "Sanjay, Rachel has her bachelorette party to go to today. It's a custom in this country for men, and women to have a big party the night before their wedding. I believe Michelle said it was to, enjoy your last night of unmarried life." Rachel's face drained of color at hearing Amir say Michelle's name. He was in on it, they had known she was going to run to Sanjay, and had gotten Amir to help them. He continued, noticing the scared look on her face. "Wouldn't Michelle, and Felicity be heartbroken if they couldn't throw your bachelorette party for you?" He smiled at her, looking smug.

"Damn you Amir!" She yelled standing up abruptly. Amir's movements mirrored her own as he stood up, intent on not letting her escape. She edged towards the door slowly. A knock on the door resounded through the room, and Rachel immediately flung herself behind the couch. Poor Sanjay looked so confused as to what was going on. Even so, he immediately began trying to coax Rachel out from behind the couch, as Amir answered the door.

"RACHEL!" Michelle, and Felicity screamed in unison, as they stepped into the mansion. Spotting Sanjay trying to pull Rachel out from behind the couch, they quickly made their way over to it. "Move it Sanjay!" Michelle said briskly, as she latched her arms around Rachel's midsection, while Felicity grabbed her legs. They struggled to pull Rachel's squirming form out from behind the couch, before Iroha stepped forward to lend a hand. After a moment the three had managed to pull Rachel out from her hiding spot, she was looking desperately at Sanjay to save her. Before he had a chance to say anything, Michelle had pulled out some thick rope, and quickly started tying Rachel up. "It's for your own good Rachel!" Michelle grunted, as she continued trying to wrap the rope around her friend. Rachel definately wasn't making it easy on her. She thrashed around violently, making it almost impossible to secure the rope. After a few moments Michelle had managed to securely tie the rope around her, and they started dragging her towards the door. Rachel started thrashing, and screamed, before Michelle shoved a gag in her mouth to silence her. She turned to Amir and thanked him. "Thanks Amir! You were a big help!" She grinned at him, before shutting the door. Amir turned to his servant, who was looking disturbed at the turn of events.

"Master Amir? What on earth just happened?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper. Amir shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before settling down to drink his tea. Sanjay stared at the door for another moment, before he decided that it was probably better that he didn't know.

Rachel sat in one of her kitchen chairs, still tied up, while Michelle, and Felicity doused her face in makeup. They hadn't even bothered to untie her, as she would just run again if they did. And now here she was, her face being smeared in foundation, and blush. Her eyes were decorated with eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara. She was unsure as to why they were putting her through this torture. Surely they weren't planning on going to a club or something, right? Her eyes went impossibly wide at this. A club? They wouldn't do that... right? Why else would they be at her house so early in the day? The next town over had recently had a club open up. Michelle, and Felicity had been talking about going recently, so it wasn't a stretch to think that was the plan. "Do something!" Her mind screamed at her.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" She asked on the verge of panic. She had never been to a club before. Hell she couldn't even dance! The images of falling on her face in the middle of a room filled with people flooded her mind. "Just try to enjoy yourself" that annoying logical part of her mind spoke. How could she do that? The only thing she could do at a club was drink herself into a stupor. "At least I can hold my liquor well." She thought dejectedly. Apparently Michelle saw fit to answer her earlier question.

"We're going to Whiskey Barrel. You know that club that just opened up in the next town. And you are going to have fun, whether you like it or not!" She said with a tone of finality. Rachel just sat there not feeling excited at the prospect of going to a club for the bachelorette party, that she hadn't even wanted. She didn't argue, just sat there as they finished up her makeup, and hair. Michelle untied her, and thrust an outfit into her arms before pointing to the bathroom. Each of the girls had moved to block the door, and windows, so there really was no escape this time. She dragged her feet as she made her way into her bathroom to change. She changed slowly, hoping that she was at least annoying Michelle, and Felicity, the way they were annoying her. As she slipped on the last article of clothing she took in her appearance in the outfit they had chosen. She was wearing a emerald green sweater dress, her legs were clad in black tights, and black flats adorned her feet. "At least it's not too flashy." She thought to herself. "Better just get this over with." She thought nervously, as she opened the door and stepped out. She noticed that while she was getting dressed, the girls had all changed their clothes as well. She didn't have much of a chance to take their outfits in, because Michelle, and Felicity had taken her arms and dragged her out the door. (Sorry I didn't feel like describing their outfits. I'm not really good with fashion. Use your imagination)

Whiskey Barrel wasn't what she was expecting. With its name she had expected a western looking building, maybe some barrels, and a mechanical bull. She certainly hadn't expected to be able to hear the bass from the music from several blocks away. And she had been nearly blinded by the strobe lights, as the group had forced her inside. Dark... Everything was dark... The walls, the couches, the tables, everything was dark. The only bright colors came from the strobe lights, and the colors from the light up dance floor. It was so much to take in, she almost felt like she would have a seizure or something. She had barely been able to take everything in before she had been dragged over to a table near the bar, and was roughly shoved into the chair. The others situated themselves into their own chairs, while Michelle called a waiter over. A nice looking young man made his way over to their table. He had brown hair, and his eyes were a deep emerald green. He had a finely structured face, and slightly tanned skin. Rachel watched as Felicity, and Tina swooned over him, while Michelle was obviously doing the same, she was just trying not to show it. She shook her head at their antics, before the man spoke drawing her attention to him.

"My name is Aaron, and I will be serving you for the evening. Now what can I get you ladies to drink?" He was looking at her intently, and she realized he was waiting for her.

"Rum and coke please, extra rum." He nodded tearing his eyes away to take everyone else's orders. She couldn't help but notice all the looks she was receiving from him, and several of the other men that were standing around. "Jeez do I look that bad or something?" She mumbled under her breath. She did her best to ignore the stares, and turned her attention back to her friends. Michelle, and Felicity had begun having a conversation about cuticles, and pores. Having no interest in that conversation she looked to Tina, and Iroha, who looked to be deep in conversation as well. Finally her eyes came to rest on Yuri, who looked almost as uncomfortable as she was. She would've talked to her, but a hand being placed on her shoulder stopped her. She whipped her head around so fast she almost got whiplash. Her eyes took in a man that looked to be about her age. He had shaggy black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Rachel classified him as good looking. Of course he couldn't hold a candle to Sanjay. He spoke breaking her out of her reverie.

"Wanna dance with me?" He asked looking cocky, like he had never been told no in his life. Something about his attitude was a put off to her, and even if she had been single, she would've turned him down. She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder roughly shooting him a glare.

"I'm engaged to be married! And even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't dance with you! Go take your cocky attitude somewhere else, you jerk!" His jaw dropped, and it was obvious he wasn't expecting that answer. He snapped his mouth shut and glared at her, before turning on his heel and storming away. She turned her attention back to her friends, in time to see Aaron arrive with their drinks. He sat her drink in front of her, and she grabbed it downing it in one gulp. She was definitely going to need more in order to make it through the night. "Aaron can you just bring me a pitcher of coke, and a bottle of rum?" He nodded his head, before he made his way back to the bar to get her drinks. She turned to look at her girlfriends, all of them were watching her with looks of disbelief. "I can throw em back. What do you think I did for fun when grandma wasn't home?" She answered looking unconcerned. They seemed relieved that they weren't going to have to explain her alcohol poisoning to her soon to be husband. Aaron arrived back at the table and sat the pitcher of coke, and bottle of rum in front of her, before asking if he could get them anything else. Any idea came to Rachel's mind, and she smiled michieviously. "Can I get a bottle of tequila as well?" He looked at her warily, before nodding and leaving to go and get it. "Who's up for a drinking contest?" She asked turning to eye her friends. All of them looked at her in horror, not used to seeing this side of her. "This is gonna be good." She thought smirking evily.

An hour, and two bottles of tequila later, all of them were wasted. Yes even Yuri was stumbling around the dance floor drunk as a skunk. Being thoroughly wasted Rachel hadn't even argued as Michelle had stumbled to her feet, and dragged them all down to the dance floor. Now they were all swaying drunkenly to the fast beat of the music, not even caring if their movements matched the beat. It was funny watching Yuri's attempt to moon walk to "Look at me now" by Chris Brown. What made it even more amusing, was that she fell flat on her butt, knocking Michelle who had been dancing behind her over. Rachel, and Felicity laughed hysterically at the jumbled heap that was Yuri, and Michelle. Tina busted out a camera, and snapped a picture for her newspaper. At least Iroha had the sense to try and help, but she ended up falling on top of them, as she tried to pull Yuri up. Tina snapped several more pictures, while Rachel and Felicity cracked up again. Finally taking pity on them, Rachel moved forward to help them all up. Being able to hold her liquor better then they were, she was able to get them up off the ground, without joining them on it. After they had managed to stumble to their feet, they had immediately made their way back to the table. Taking a seat Rachel took another gulp of her rum, before speaking.

"We should head back soon. You know while we are still able to walk." She cast a glance at Yuri as she said this, and was doubtful that she could even walk all the way back. The others nodded in agreement, before they got up and made their way out, Rachel stuck the bottle of rum into the waist band of her pants. They made their way out of town, and onto the path back to Echo town. As they made their way back Michelle, and Felicity babbled about boys, and underwear, Tina throwing in her own comments every so often. Iroha stumbled slightly alongside Rachel, and Yuri was barely on her feet. Rachel was actually worried about her as she watched her stumble and trip every few feet. Finally just as they were about to step foot into Echo town, Yuri fell onto the ground one last time, and this time she didn't pull herself back up. Rachel sighed and made her way back to her side, before hoisting her shakily onto her back. Yuri secured onto her back, the group made the small trek back into town. Rachel didn't want to take Yuri home, as Emma would not be happy to see her in this state. She guessed Yuri would be staying at her house tonight. As they made their way past the salon, the noticed the lights were off, signaling that Allen wasn't home. Rachel looked back at Neil's house to see it in a similar state, she guessed he wasn't home either. She didn't give it too much thought, they were grown men after all they could take care of themselves just fine. They made their way into the west end of town immediately making their way to the exotic mansion. Rachel wasn't sure why they were going there. She was just happy at the prospect of seeing Sanjay. As they approached the mansion there seemed to be more noise then usual coming from inside. Rachel didn't give it too much thought. She looked to Iroha to knock, as she obviously couldn't. Iroha nodded and stumbled up to the door as best she could, before she banged on it with as much forcec as she could muster. A moment later the door was thrust open to reveal Allen. He smirked at seeing Yuri on Rachel's back, before he stepped aside to allow access. The six of them made their way inside the main room where the guys were all situated around a table. Apparently they had decided to throw Sanjay a little bachelor party, even if it wasn't customary in his and Amir's country. Rachel took in the scene carefully. A bottle of vodka sat on top of the table, which explained why Rod was passed out on the floor snoring away. Even Neil's cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol he had consumed. A box with a bow on top sat on top of the table, the table was littered with plates that had once contained food. Looking up again Rachel's eyes immediately sought out Sanjay. He was sitting at the table apparently surveying the state she and her friends were in. She grinned drunkenly and waved, dropping Yuri who she had forgotten was on her back.

"Rachel...you dropped Yuri... you silly girl!" Michelle said giggling as she hung off of Allen's arm. Rachel bent down and hoisted Yuri up from the floor for the millionth time that day, before stumbling over to the couch and depositing her on it. Spinning around quickly, she whipped the bottle of rum out from the waistband of her pants and took several gulps from it.

"PARTY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The other girls screamed in agreement, before Michelle made her way to a stereo system that had been set up in the corner to turn some music on. The screams had apparently woken up Rod, because he had popped up, and made his way to Rachel's side with the box that was sitting on the table.

"Open it! Yooouuuu will looooove it! And so will Sanjay." He said winking at her. She made her way to the table and took a seat before tearing the box open. The ability to think before she acted was long gone, and she immediately tore the gold silky garment out of the box, and began parading around with it held up to her chest.

"LOOK AT MY NEW LINGERIE! DON'T YOU LOOOOOVE IT? I'M GONNA GET ALOT OF USE OUTTA THIS!" She yelled prancing around in circles. Felicity, and Michelle whooped happily in agreement, while the guys let out cat calls. Sanjay was watching the entire scene looking embarassed beyond belief. Rachel really was crazy when she was drunk. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to wear that lingerie anymore, now that every other person in the village had seen it. Rachel's face entering his line of vision broke him out of his thoughts. "What do you think Sanjay?" She asked holding the nighty up in front of him. The others were snickering at his discomfort, and he fought to remain seated.

"It's pretty Rachel. Why don't you put it back in the box so it doesn't get ruined?" He trailed off reaching for the garment. The answer didn't seem to pacify her, because what she did next almost made him faint.

"Wanna see me try it on?" She trailed off suggestively waving the garment in his face. He didn't think it was possible for his face to get any redder then it was at that moment. He couldn't even find his voice enough to answer her. The thoughts of her in the article of clothing made a pleasant warmth travel through his body. But he wanted to wait until their wedding night to see her like that. He shook his head, and took the lingerie out of her hands and tucked it back into the box. She pouted in dissapointment. "Why don't you want to see me in it?" She snapped at him, looking like she wanted to cry. He had the feeling that if he didn't do something quickly she was going to keep pushing. So he told her the truth, and hoped it was enough.

"I want to see you in that on our wedding night. And that is not tonight Rachel. It's not even a day away Rachel, so be patient." He wasn't expecting her to throw herself at him, nearly knocking them both out of the chair.

"Awww Sanjay! You're so cute! Look forward to seeing me in it tomorrow night!" She whispered the last part in his ear, before slumping against him.

"Guess Rachel drank too much!" Felicity called out drunkenly.

"Drinking contests are so fun! But Rachel always wins!" Michelle stated pouting. She leaned heavily on Allen before she too passed out. He picked her up and settled her on the other couch, before taking a seat beside her. Felicity chose that moment to start throwing up violently into a nearby vase, before she too passed out on the ground. The men in the room cringed, wondering what the hell the girls had been up to. Iroha had sat down against the wall, and had passed out as well. The men in the room locked eyes and shook their heads. It was probably better that they didn't know.

And as Sanjay settled Rachel into his bed later that night, he couldn't help but to feel excited at the thought that tomorrow they would be husband, and wife. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I couldn't wait to update this story! Rachel and Sanjay are finally getting married! YAY! I also wanted to clear something up about Sanjay's ring, Rachel will be giving it to him as a symbol of their marriage, instead of as a birthday present. Enjoy this chapter! R&R! There might me a little bit of lemon in this chapter. Nothing too explicit as it is rated T. Nothing too big though.

Bright light filtered in through the window next to the bed where Rachel and Sanjay were sleeping. Rachel groaned as she opened her eyes, only to slam them back shut. She threw herself onto her side and buried her face into Sanjay's chest in an attempt to get away from the light. Her squirming must have woken him up, because he let out a grunt and tightened his arms around her.

"Rachel?" He questioned sleepily. God even his soft voice was loud to her ears. Her head was pounding incessantly, any noise making it throb even more painfully. She whimpered after a particularly sharp pain, and buried her face even deeper into his chest. He pulled her back slightly so he could look down at her. Apparently he found what he was looking for, because he smiled sympathetically. "Hang over?" He questioned already knowing the answer. She groaned and glared at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She answered him, before pulling a pillow over her head. "Medicene Sanjay..." She whimpered pathetically. He chuckled at her, before he got up to get her some painkillers. He opened up the cupboard above the kitchen sink immediately seeking the ibuprofen. Finding it he shook two onto his palm before filling up a glass with water. He made his way back to his bed, and handed Rachel the medicene and water. She quickly popped the pills into her mouth, and downed the water, before she threw herself back down onto the bed. "I wonder where Michelle, and Felicity are? You would think they would have dragged me out of bed already. I am getting married today after all." No sooner had she said that, Michelle, and Felicity burst into the room. "See you at the altar Sanjay..." Rachel barely got out before she was dragged out. He sat watching the door she had just dissapeared through, before Amir appeared in his line of vision.

"Let's get you ready to get married Sanjay." Sanjay nodded and got up to follow him out. Funny, up until now he had felt only excitement for this day. Now he was feeling more nervous then he had ever felt before. He hoped Rachel was holding up better.

Rachel sat in front of the mirror in Yuri's shop. Michelle, and Felicity dabbed at her face, applying makeup. Allen sat behind her working on her hair. Her hair hung down to her thighs in a loose perm, and she had to admit it looked good. Michelle, and Felicity finished up on her makeup, and she was pulled out of the chair and thrust into a dressing room. Michelle helped her into her dress, making sure she didn't tear it by tripping on it. After they were finished they stepped back into the main room. The girls awwed at her, and Allen smiled in approval before he set the headdress on her head. She was ushered over to the mirror again, and she couldn't believe how different she looked. Her makeup wasn't too heavy, just some eyeliner, and mascara. Her hair hung down in waves, contrasting nicely against her lovely dress. For the first time in her life she thought she looked pretty. That thought made tears fill her eyes, and she fought to keep them in so as not to ruin her makeup. Michelle handed her a tissue to help her out. She quickly dabbed the tears away, smiling at her reflecton.

"I can't thank you guys enough for all you've done for me. You've made me feel beautiful. Thank you so much!" She looked over at Michelle, and Felicity who were bawling their eyes out. The sight of it made her want to join them, but Allen had said that it was time for the big event. Nerves shot through her body freezing her momentarily. A gently grip on her arm brought her back down to earth. Looking up she saw Charles standing there. She had wanted him to give her away at her wedding, seeing as how he was more of a father to her than her own. And he had been very happy to do so.

"Ready to get married?" He asked sticking his arm out for her. She nodded before looping her arm through his. He led her out the door and through the town, all the way up to the festival grounds. The other girls, and Allen rushed past her to find their seats. She looked through the crowd of people for Sanjay, but she was unable to find him. Charles tugged on her arm, and she snapped her attention to him. He nodded that it was time, and she gulped tightening her hold on his arm. The wedding march reached her ears, and looking up she noticed everyone standing. Charles moved forward bringing her with him. She had to be thankful for that, because her nerves would have prevented her from doing it on her own. They made their way down the isle slowly, giving everyone a chance to take Rachel's appearance in. She couldn't be bothered with anyone else at that moment, because her eyes had finally settled on him. Sanjay looked so handsome standing at the altar in his black tux. She felt a blush creep up to her face, and she noticed he was already wearing one of his own. She stepped up to the altar, and Charles placed her hand in Sanjay's before taking his seat.

"You look beautiful." He whispered smiling at her. She smiled back at him, before Dunhill spoke drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Rachel and Sanjay." He paused briefly before continuing. "Do you Sanjay take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife, in both sickness and in health? Do you swear to love and think only of her, as you walk hand-in-hand with her through your new life together?"

"I do. Our lives will be intertwined forever." He answered proudly. Dunhill nodded before turning his attention to Rachel.

"Do you Rachel take Sanjay to be your lawfully wedded husband, in both sickness and in health? Do you swear to love and think only of him, as you walk hand-in-hand with him through your new life together?"

"I do." She answered blushing heavily. Dunhill smiled at the two before concluding the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride." Sanjay pulled her to him, and planted his lips on hers kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion. Cheers erupted from everyone, as they were pelted with rice. They pulled away from each other, and turned quickly making their way down the isle.

The wedding had erupted into a huge afterparty, and both of them had just gotten back home. Rachel slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Both of them stepped inside quickly, locking the door behind them. Both of them looked at each other, and blushed heavily, knowing what was next. Sanjay took a step towwards her, before she stopped him.

"Wait!" He froze instantly, and gave her a puzzled look. She shot off towards the bedstand, and rustled through it looking for the ring she had Iroha make for Sanjay. She had decided to keep it to give to him on their wedding night. Finally finding it she pulled it out, and made her way back over to him. She blushed looking down at her feet, before she held her hand out to him palm open. "I had this made for you. It was the reason I called Iroha over that day. I wanted her to make this for you." He took the ring from her hands, inspecting it. He generally didn't like ore, but mythic stone was the exception. Rachel had obviously known this, because the ring was made from mythic stone, and it shone a bright red. Upon closer inspection he noticed silver engravings in the shape of hieroglyphs. He smiled, Rachel really was thoughtful. She had the ring engraved that way because of his love of ancient ruins. His finger ran over something on the inside, and he noticed something else engraved on the inside. Peering at it closer he noticed words engraved on the inside, "To my other half" It was simple, but it spoke volumes of her feelings for him. "Do you like it?" He looked up at her noticing her worried look. He slipped the ring onto his ring finger, giving her a gentle smile.

"I love it Rachel." He said taking her hand, and leading her towards their bed. Her nerves returned in full force, but she was sure that he would be as gentle as possible. Stopping beside the bed, he reached behind her for the zipper of her dress and slid it down. The dress slipped off her body, and pooled at her feet. He stepped back taking her unclothed body in. She had to fight the urge to cover herself with her arms, embarassment floodind through her body. He seemed pleased though, if the lustful look he was giving her was any indication. He stepped back shrugging his jacket off, and loosening his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, his pants and boxers quickly following suit. She blushed taking his body in, he was lean, but muscled as a result of the manual labor he had to do as Amir's servant. He reached out and pulled her flush against him, his mouth immediately seeking hers out. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt her knees hit the bed, and he gently pushed her down onto it. He settled himself between her thighs, making her breath hitch in anticipation.

"Gentle Sanjay." She panted out.

"Of course Rachel." He smiled in reassurance, as he inched himself forward entering her slightly. The breath left her lungs. It felt good, better then she was expecting. He pushed himself in a few more inches, before he hit her barrier. He looked at her apologetically. "Take a deep breath Rachel." She nodded breathing in deeply. He thrust himself in the rest of the way grunting in concentration. She cried out in pain, digging her nails into his back. He had to exert all the self control he had to not move at all, so she could get used to him. She whimpered for a few moments, before she settled down. She shifted under him and thrusted her hips up into his. "Rachel..." He grunted out.

"I'm fine now. You can move." He sighed in relief before pulling out and thrusting back in gently. She let out a moan, which spurred him on. He began a slow pace, not wanting to be too rough with her. Her moans, and whimpers spurring him on.

"Sanjay..." She whimpered in his ear. He tensed up above her moaning her name quietly.

"Rachel..." He moaned slumping against her spent. He pulled himself off of her, laying beside her on the bed. He reached out and pulled her to him, settling her against his chest. "I love you Rachel. Thank you for being my wife." He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too Sanjay." She mumbled sleepily. Her breathing evened out signaling she had fallen asleep. He followed soon after, feeling complete.

Rachel woke up feeling completely blissful. The memories of last night came back in waves, causing her to smile. Arms tightened around her midsection, and she knew that Sanjay was already awake. She rolled over to face him, giving him a bright smile. "Good morning!" He smiled back at her.

"Good morning Rachel. How did you sleep?" She glared playfully at him, before pushing herself away from him.

"Better than I have in ages! If that's what I have to look forward to before bed, I'll wake up a happy woman every day." She smirked at him, noticing he had started blushing. She pulled herself out of bed, not even bothering to cover herself. He watched her in a stupor, startled that she was walking around naked, when last night she had been so shy about it. "You better get up! I have work to do today, and if you don't get out of bed now then we'll both be spending the whole day in it." She giggled seeing the internal battle he seemed to be having with himself. After a few moments he sighed and pulled himself out of bed, having the decency to cover himself unlike her. She pouted before getting ready for her day.

A half an hour later she made her way out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for work. Sanjay smiled at her from his spot in the kitchen before he gestured her over. She made her way to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight against him, savoring her being near. "Do you need help with your work today? Amir has given me a few days to spend with you, and I would like it if I could help you today." She smiled against his chest and nodded.

"I'd like that." She pulled back to look at him. "But first I need food. Seriously I'm about to die of hunger..." He gestured to the table, where their breakfast already sat. "How did I not notice that?" She whispered puzzled. He chuckled at her, before leading her over to the table. Sitting down Rachel promptly squeeled in happiness. "FRENCH TOAST! The best food that ever existed! Yay!" She dug in, not even waiting for him. He had grown used to this behavior though, and could only laugh quietly at her. Early on in their friendship Rachel had informed him that french toast was her very favorite food. He had never heard of it before, but he had been determined to learn how to make it for her. Thankfully he had become acquaintances with Clement, and he had asked how to prepare the meal. Clement had only given him a knowing look, before teaching him how to make it. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth." She moaned in delight, causing him to choke. He managed to swallow, and shot her an incredulous look. She smiled at him, and he figured she didn't know she had almost caused him to choke to death. He finished his breakfast quickly, hoping to avoid anymore near death experiences. She had already finished, and was waiting patiently for him. He went to gather the dishes, but she had beat him to it. He opened his mouth to protest, but she had already started washing them. "I can do house work too Sanjay. I'm not disabled, or injured anymore. We can split the house work if that makes you feel better." Her tone said not to argue, and he had to admire her determination to do things for herself.

"My work isn't nearly as strenuous as yours is. But if that's what you want to do, I won't argue." He knew she would be adamant about this, and didn't protest.

"Good! We can take turns cooking too! Clement's been teaching me in my free time. So you can trust me not to give you food poisoning... Hopefully..." She whispered under her breath. He didn't seem to have heard her, which was good in her opinion. She set the dishes on the drying rack, and dried her hands on a dish towel. She turned towards him and smiled brightly. "Ready to get to work?" He nodded, and together they made their way out the door. The trudged through the snow, thankfully it wasn't too deep yet. "First things first, the crops need to be tended to. I made sure the animals had extra food in their feed bins, and my pets put them out to graze everyday, so they should be ok for now." She nodded having everything planned out. They had arrived at her terrace fields, and Rachel immediately got to work, she handed him the fertilizer and told him to spread it over all of the crops. He did that, as she pushed the rock covering the geyser out of the way. The geyser shot the rock into the air, spraying water all over the field watering the crops. She made her way back down and inspected the daikon, and bok choy, before making her way to the brocolli. Deciding that the vegetables were looking good, she made her way over to the herb plots. She had mint, and lavender growing, neither of them would be ready to harvest for at least a week or so, but she needed to check their condition after being unable to water them yesterday. She concluded that they were fine, before making her way back over to Sanjay. He had just finished fertilizing everything like she had told him to, and had stood up as she approached him. "Everything looks good! Now we have to check on the animals. Follow me!" She yelled pointing dramatically in the direction of her main farm area. She took his hand, dragging him along after her. She dragged him to the pet house first, where all they had to do was refill the feed bin, and pet the dogs, and cats. After they finished that, she dragged him down towards the barn. The animals were all out grazing, and upon seeing her they rushed towards her. They all crowded around her pushing at her in a desperate attempt to get her affection. Her alpaca Lemon was super sized, and pushed her a little too hard knocking her over. She let out a laugh from her position on the ground. "Lemon! Don't push so hard! Jeez you're as big as a house now! One of these days you're going to crush me!" She giggled patting Lemon on the head. Lemon seemed satisfied with herself, and backed off to allow Rachel up. She picked herself up off the ground, quickly patting all of her animals on their heads. "I'll shear, and milk the animals. Head inside and refill the feed bins. If there's any waste on the ground let me know, I'll use the pitchfork to clean it up." He nodded and made his way inside to do as she asked. She set about handing out animal treats, brushing each of them to get them clean, and collecting the milk, and wool. Sanjay had made his way back outside, and informed her that the barn was clean. She nodded as she stood up from milking her yak Milly. She bent down to retrieve the milk jugs, before Sanjay's hand shot out grabbing several of them from her reach. She looked up to see him making his way towards the shipping bin beside her house. She shook her head and gathered the rest of the animal products, before following after him. She stopped beside him, tossing the items into the shipping bin she turned to him. "You know I could have taken those by myself." He gave her a gentle smile before responding.

"I know you could have. But I am your husband, I want to help you however I can." She pouted childishly. She really did take a lot of pride in her work, more like she took more pride in being able to do it alone. But now that he was around he would be lending a hand whenever he could, whether she wanted it or not. She sighed seeing that he was going to be difficult about it, before turning and making her way towards the chicken coop. They tended to the chickens in the same fashion, Sanjay refilling the feed bins, and checking the state of the coop, and Rachel tending to the animals herself. After finishing they made their way back to the shipping bin, and deposited some of the eggs into it, Rachel saving a few for meals. She turned and made her way into the house, Sanjay close on her heels. Rachel quickly deposited the eggs into the fridge, before she seemed to notice something.

"Today is the snow festival. How did I forget about that?" She scowled at her forgetful nature, before turning to look at him. "Do you want to go?" She was watching him expectantly. He nodded his head.

"There's still a few hours before we have to be there. Let's take a while to relax, and then we can go." She smirked mischieviously, and made her way towards him, and he knew he wouldn't be getting much rest.

"Sanjay..." She called out in a sing song voice. "Your wife wants something..." He watched her nervously as she approached him.

"Rachel I thought we were supposed to be relaxing." He stuttered out, as she backed him into a corner. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't excited, but he never expected Rachel to be this lustful. She was definitely going to be instigating alot of these encounters in the near future. He tried desperately to hide the excitement he felt at that. He must have failed at that, because she smirked evily at him.

"If you wanted to "relax" you wouldn't be looking at me like that. Stop with the pretenses already, we are married after all." She looked like a predator stalking her prey, and he couldn't help but to think she looked more beautiful than normal. The thought had barely crossed his mind before she pounced.

Poor Sanjay! He's never going to get a moment of peace with Rachel as his wife! I hope you guys liked it! I've never written a lemon before so I hope it was okay. Let me know how you felt about it. I don't plan on putting anymore lemons into this story, maybe just some suggestice themes. R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been busy! I think there will only be a few chapters left to this story, but I plan on continuing my Amir story, and publishing more stories for these two bachelors. I do not own Harvest Moon all rights go to Natsume. I know I said there wasn't going to be anymore lemons, but I couldn't resist putting another one in. I may change this story's rating to M for future lemons as well.

Rachel groaned as she tugged the blankets higher up her face. She had not been feeling well at all the last few days, and had hidden that from Sanjay. They had been married for over a season now, and he had insisted on helping her with her chores whenever he could. If he found out she was unwell he would insist that she let him do her work for her, and she wouldn't feel right about that. She groaned again and sat up from bed, her stomach doing a flip which caused her to take off to the bathroom. She turned the sink on full blast to cover the noise as she threw up violently. After she finished she sat hugging the porclein bowl for a few moments, before she pulled herself up and made her way to the sink to brush her teeth. She couldn't help but think that she was lucky that Sanjay had apparently stepped out to feed the animals for her. It made it easier for her to hide her illness from him, when he wasn't inside to see it. She finished brushing her teeth, and the pain had already subsided. It was so odd that she was only sick in the mornings, even though she was fatigued, and exhausted all throughout the day. But she only ever threw up in the mornings, or when she ate. So she had not been eating with Sanjay as much as she normally would, not wanting him to see her being sick. She hated seeming so distant, she wanted to spend every moment she could with him. She scowled at herself in the mirror, cursing her body for betraying her. She had been so tired the last week, that she hadn't even had the energy to be intimate with Sanjay at all. She had been missing that desperately, but everytime she went to initiate it, her body would give out, and she would pass out. That thought made her angry, and she threw her toothbrush up into the cupboard harshly, she slammed the door shut viciously, before she turned and stormed out of the bathroom. She made her way to the kitchen, making herself a piece of toast to eat. The sound of the door opening startled her, and she whipped her head around to see Sanjay making his way inside. Upon entering he noticed her standing in the kitchen, and made his way over to her.

"I already fed the animals for you, and watered and fertilized your crops, so that's all taken care of." He said wrapping his arms around her. She scowled at him as she took a bite of her toast. Maybe he was more aware of her illness than she thought, not that she would tell him anything, she had too much pride for that. The toast chose that moment to not agree with her, and she groaned as she tried not to vomit. "Rachel are you alright?" Sanjay asked pulling back and looking at her worriedly. She nodded quickly, willing her stomach to settle down so as not to alert him to her discomfort. He looked unconvinced, but she didn't give him a chance to say anything else.

"I have to tend to the animals, and then I think I'll go to the mountain to forage. I'll be back by lunch." She finished quickly, and leaned up to kiss him. He barely had a chance to return her affection, before she had bolted out the door. He watched her go, and couldn't help but think she was hiding something from him.

Rachel made her way up the mountain as quickly as she could, hoping that her fatigued body could make it. It had taken all of her strength just to tend to her animals, and now she was struggling to get up the mountain. "Damn sickness!" She mumbled to herself under her breath. She panted tiredly, as she continued on her way. "I don't think I'm going to make it." She panted out, finding a log to sit on. She plopped herself down on it, taking several deep breaths. She regretted coming all the way up here, because now she didn't know if she could get back down. "Why don't I ever think before I do things?" She panted out as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Normally climbing up the mountain wouldn't tire her at all, but everything was tiring her out lately. She sighed before she pulled herself off of the log, she attempted to make her way back down the mountain, but her vision began blurring. She vaguely felt her body hit the ground, before her world went black.

Shaking, she felt someone shaking her body. She groaned as she struggled to open her eyes, which felt like leadweights. She managed to force them open, and was met with Allen's worried face. "Rachel?!" He yelled nearly in a panic.

"Allen? What's wrong with you?" She rasped out, her voice barely audible. He looked relieved that she had spoken, before he hoisted her up into his arms. She would've protested, but she didn't feel like she had the strength right now, so she let him do what he wanted.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me Rachel! You were the one who was passed out in the middle of the forest! What will Sanjay think when I tell him?" She froze, the horror working down her spine. If he told Sanjay, then Sanjay would know she was keeping her illness from him. He would be so angry with her, that he wouldn't let her do any work for the rest of her life!

"Allen don't tell Sanjay! I just overworked myself today! I promise I'll be more careful in the future!" She pleaded with him not to tell her very overprotective husband about her fainting episode. Allen looked unconvinced at this, seeing as how she was like an energizer bunny, she never seemed to stop moving, and she never seemed tired. He was about to tell her that Sanjay deserved to know, when a voice interrupted them.

"Rachel?!" They both looked in the direction of the voice, to see Sanjay making his way over quickly. He quickly took Rachel from Allen, ignoring her protests for him to put her down. He settled her in his arms, before demanding to know what happened. "What happened Rachel? Are you alright?!" He asked in a panic. He was looking between the two of them expecting some sort of explanation.

"I found her passed out on the ground in the forest. She said that she just overworked herself and passed out. It didn't look like she could walk on her own, so I carried her back here. If you want to know anything else, you should ask her." Allen said, looking at Rachel apologetically. She glared back as harshly as she could, biting her lip to keep from yelling at him. "Are you alright taking her home? Do you need any help?" Allen asked, looking at Sanjay expectantly.

"No I'll be fine. Besides we have some things we need to talk about in private." He said giving her a disaproving look. He ignored it, and thanked Allen for his help. "Thank you for carrying her back." Allen nodded, shooting Rachel a worried look, before he turned and made his way to Michelle's house. Rachel buried her face into Sanjay's robe, as he carried her back to their home. He was angry with her, she knew he was. But why wouldn't he be? She had kept the fact that she was feeling ill a secret from him, so he had a reason to be mad. She just didn't want to worry him with something so trivial as a flu, or whatever she had. She knew that wouldn't satisfy him, and she dreaded the lecture she was going to receive. She was expecting him to lay into her as soon as they were out of earshot or anyone who might be listening, but he was silent during the entire walk home.

The sound of the door opening made her look up, as Sanjay made his way inside. She expected him to take her straight to their bed, but he instead made his way to the table sitting her down into a chair. She refused to look up at him, finding the tablecloth much more interesting. A few moments passed by in silence, and she couldn't take it anymore. It was obvious that he was waiting for her to explain what had happened, but she didn't want him to worry about her. She was sure that whatever it was would be gone in a few more days, and then everything would be back to normal. "I already told Allen that I overworked myself, and that's why I passed out. So you can stop treating me like a baby, I'm a grown woman. It won't happen again, if I'm feeling tired I'll stay home and relax, if it'll make you feel better." She said not looking up the entire time. The sound of the chair next to her being pulled out startled her slightly, but not as much as the hand that gripped her chin, forcing her gaze up to meet his. He was watching her with an intensity she was not accustomed to, almost like he was trying to get into her mind and figure out how it worked. He seemed to find what he was looking for, because his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You lied to me this morning Rachel! Why would I believe you right now? Whenever it comes to your health, you are always dishonest. It really is starting to get on my nerves Rachel! I'm your husband, and I have the right to know if you are feeling unwell! It's my responsability to care for you, just as it is your responsability to care for me when I am unable to care for myself. I won't tolerate you being dishonest with me about this anymore! Did you think I didn't notice you acting differently the last week?" Rachel had never seen Sanjay this angry before, he actually scared her. He was watching her, waiting as patiently as he could for her to say something. She shrugged, refusing to look at him, and that angered him even further. "Look at me!" He said raising his voice even more. He wasn't yelling yet, but he was on the verge of it. She looked up hesitantly, afraid of what she would see. He had been watching her the entire time with that same intensity, and she couldn't help but think it made him look even more attractive then he already did. A pleasant warmth traveled through her body, and she cursed her hormones for choosing the worst possible time to go crazy. He spoke snapping her out of her reverie. "Did you notice the time when you got up today? It was after eight in the morning. You've been waking up late everyday for a week! Apparently you didn't notice that at all! Or were you too busy hiding everything from me to care?" His facial expression had changed to one of hurt, and she instantly felt guilty for keeping things from him.

"I'm sorry... I just didn't want to worry you. I think it's just the flu anyways, I figured it was nothing to worry about, so I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would worry, and I hate making you worry about me." Tears trailed from her eyes, and she cursed her hormones again for being so crazy. What was wrong with her? She wasn't the kind of person who cried easily, and she couldn't fathom why she was crying now. That thought upset her even more, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Arms wrapped around her upper body, and she was pulled onto Sanjay's lap. She sobbed into his chest for several moments, before she managed to pull herself together enough to stop. She hiccuped as she wiped her nose on her sleeve, before she looked at him. He looked even more worried then before, knowing that it was not normal for Rachel to cry, let alone like this. The sound of a stomach growling startled him, and he noticed Rachel blushing heavily. "I didn't eat much today..." She trailed off sheepishly. He shook his head smiling softly. What would she do without him?

"I'll get lunch started, just sit here and relax." He sat her back in her chair, before making his way to the kitchen. He got out the ingredients for herb soup, and basil cheese bread, and set about cooking it. He figured something light would be easier on her stomach, and would be less likely to make her vomit. He finished quickly, and made his way back to the table tray in hand. He sat the meal down in front of her, before he sat down placing his own meal in front of him. She looked at her food apprehensively, doubting that she could keep it down. She was hungry though, not being able to keep any food down for nearly a week. She decided to eat slow, hoping that would make it easier for her. Thankfully it was herb soup, and it shouldn't upset her stomach at all. She had barely let that thought pass, before her stomach twisted in pain. She gasped, quickly throwing her spoon down and making a mad dash to the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat she threw up violently for the second time that day. She felt hands rubbing her back gently, and knew that Sanjay had followed her and was comforting her. She dry heaved for a moment, before her stomach finally settled enough for her to feel comfortable enough to lean back. She settled herself back against Sanjay's chest, his close proximity making her feel better. She closed her eyes, feeling like she was about to pass out again. His voice brought her back to conciousness, and she struggled to hear what he was saying. "Rachel I'm taking you to see Dr. Klaus." He said, as he gathered her into his arms, and made his way out of the bathroom. She woke up completely as she heard the name of the not so nice doctor, and immediately started protesting.

"Nooo... I hate going to the doctor as it is! Dr. Klaus will just make me feel worse then I already do feel... Can't I just go to bed? Please?" She was pleading with him desperately, even though it seemed to not be doing her any good. He was ignoring her protests completely, dead set on taking her to the clinic, whether she wanted to go or not. She scowled at him, and pushed against weakly him in an attempt to get loose. He just tightened his hold on her, before he exited the house, quickly making his way to the clinic. She protested the whole way there, it only made him more worried as her shoves were so weak that he could barely feel them. He made his way through town quickly, ignoring all the villager's inqueries about Rachel's health, his only thought being to get her to the clinic as quick as possible. He made his way to the west side of the village, Klaus's clinic was situated right off of the entrance, and he made his way over to it quickly. He opened the door, and made his way inside. Dr. Klaus came around the wall that seperated the examination room from the main room, looking displeased to see Rachel back so soon.

"What seems to be the problem this time?" He asked rudely, pushing his glasses up his nose. Rachel glared at him with as much strength as she could muster, before Sanjay informed Klaus of her illness.

"Rachel has been very tired the last few days, and she's been sick to her stomach. And she can't seem to keep any food down at all. Could you please take a look at her?" Dr. Klaus nodded, before leading them to an examination room. Sanjay settled Rachel onto the bed before stepping back to allow Klaus to work. Rachel sat there as Dr. Klaus took several blood samples, and checked her heart rate, and blood pressure. After he was finished he looked contemplative, before turning to Rachel and asking her a question that made her freeze.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" She blushed heavily, and refused to meet either men's gaze. She couldn't believe she had to answer a question like this in front of two men! Even though Sanjay was her husband, there were just certain things you didn't share with a male, and this was one of them. She struggled to remember when her last cycle was, before remembering that it had been over a month.

"It was a little over a month ago. But it's normal for me to be a few days late." She shrugged nonchalantly. Dr. Klaus looked at her intently for several moments before speaking.

"I need to wait for the blood tests to confirm it, but you have all the signs of early pregnancy." He had barely gotten those words out, before her world went black for the second time that day.

"Rachel wake up!" A hard shake on her shoulder made her jolt up from the uncomfortable bed she was laying on. She thrust her arms out in an attempt to push whoever was shaking her away from her. A larger hand grasped her hands together, and her vision cleared enough for her to see that it was Sanjay who had woken her up. He was watching her warily, making sure she wasn't going to hurt herself.

"Sanjay? What happened? Where are we?" She looked around frantically taking in her surroundings. Realizing that they were in the clinic, she calmed down slightly. She looked at Sanjay again, and noticed he was watching her with a soft smile on his face. "Sanjay?" She questioned confused.

"Ahh you're awake! That's a good thing, because your test results just came back." Dr. Klaus said making his way to her side. Her mind felt foggy, and she tried to remember what had happened. The events leading up to her fainting episode came rushing back, and her body tightened in fear. What if she was pregnant? She didn't know the first thing about being a mom! Panic set in, and she pushed herself up from the table.

"I don't want to know what the test says! I'm not parent material at all! I'll be horrible at it! Don't tell me what it says... I'm scared..." She finished looking terrified. Sanjay squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, as Klaus continued ignoring her outburst.

"Your test came back confirming that you are indeed pregnant." Klaus said pushing his glasses up his nose again. Rachel felt her body go weak, and flopped back down onto the bed. Chancing a glance over at Sanjay, she noticed that he looked extremely happy over the turn of events. She wished the same could be said for her.

"Thank you very much Dr. Klaus! I'm relieved that Rachel is pregnant, and not seriously ill." Sanjay said looking at him gratefully, before he turned his attention back to Rachel. "I'm so happy right now, knowing that soon I'll be a father! Thank you for everything you have given me Rachel." He looked so happy, and she felt like she was failing already. Most mothers are happy when they learn they're pregnant, but not her. She was more afraid then anything else, knowing that she would be a terrible mother.

"It's only natural to rejoice, but there are several matters that you must treat with the utmost care during early pregnancy. Do not let her strain herself Sanjay, you must be diligent while caring for her." Sanjay nodded quickly, and she doubted that she would be allowed to do anything by herself until after she had the baby. "I will have some prenatal vitamins ready for her tomorrow. If she has difficulty eating try giving her saltine crackers, and ginger ale. The morning sickness should break after the first trimester, but in rare cases it can last throughout the whole pregnancy. It is also normal to be extremely tired, as the baby will be absorbing all the nutrients it can get from your body. Other things to look out for are, absentmindedness, dizziness, and mood swings. I want to see you back here in a month for a checkup." He finished dismissing them both. Sanjay gathered Rachel back up into his arms, and made his way outside. She was thankful for his silence, she needed to think about the turn her life had taken. It wasn't that she was angry about her pregnancy, she was just terrified. Her childhood had not been a good one, and she had never wanted to have children as a result. She had practically grown up without parents, her mother had died, her father had allowed her to be abused, the only guardian she had was her grandma, and that was different. She had absolutely no idea what was expected of her, or what she was supposed to do. Would she be a failure as a parent? Would her child suffer because of her? Tears filled her eyes again, and she once again cursed her hormones.

They had finally arrived back at home, and Sanjay opened the door and carried her inside. He headed towards the bed, before he deposited her on it. He seemed to have noticed her peculiar mood because he went to take care of the dishes that had been left on the table, giving her a few moments to herself. She sat watching him as he washed up the dishes, a soft smile adorning his face. She tried to find reassurance that she wouldn't be alone in this, Sanjay would be with her every step of the way. And that was when she realized, she was scared of dissapointing him as well. Would he think she was a bad mother? Would he stay with her even if she was? Her bottom lip quivered as tears started cascading down her face again. She sobbed quietly, not wanting him to know about her inner turmoil. Why did everything have to be so difficult in life? It was times like this, that she really wanted her mother, or her grandmother. She continued crying quietly, before the sound of footsteps approaching snapped her out of it. She hastily wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, glancing up to look at Sanjay who was watching her looking worried.

"Why are you crying? Are you feeling sick again?" She shook her head quickly unable to find her voice. He sat down beside her on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. "What is wrong? I thought you would be happy that you are pregnant with our child." He was watching her intently, and she buried her face into his robes.

"I'm scared... I barely remember my mom. And my dad didn't care about me... I didn't have any real parental figure, besides my grandma. I don't know if I will be a good mother. I don't want my child to go through the things that I went through. I know that it might seem silly to worry about things like that, but for me it's the first thing I thought about. I didn't have a good childhood, so how can I make sure my baby has a good life? I don't know what to do..." She started crying again, even though she tried desperately to stop herself. "Stupid hormones..." She mumbled hiccuping into his shoulder.

"I didn't have parents either Rachel. I may have been well cared for in the orphanage, but that doesn't change the fact that I didn't have parents. I know it must seem scary, but all you have to do, is do what you know is right in your heart. If you do that, then you will be a fantastic mother. And you need to remember that I'm here with you. I'll always be there to help you. Both of us will have to learn how to be parents, not just you. We will make mistakes, but I believe that our child will grow up happy, and healthy. We will just have to take everything as it goes and hope for the best." He said hugging her tight. She felt relieved, he always knew how to make her feel better. She pulled away from him so she could lean up for a kiss. Their lips met, and that warmth flowed through her body again, and she angled her head, and buried her fingers in his hair to get more access to his mouth. She trailed her tongue against his bottom lip, and he pulled away hesitantly. "I don't know if this is a good idea. You must be tired as it is. Maybe it would be best if you went to bed." She whined and pouted her bottom lip out at him.

"Sanjay... You can't leave me hanging like this! I might explode because of my hormones! You've had a week off already! Now get over here and finish what you started!" She huffed yanking him back to her and crashing her lips onto his. Klaus had told him in private that some pregnant women had an increase in their sex drive, and to watch out for that. He guessed that Rachel was one of them, not that he was complaining or anything. He had been worried that sex could cause damage to the baby, but Klaus had assured him that pregnant women had sex all of the time, and he needn't worry about it. He had actually told him that it was a good stress relief for Rachel, and later on in the pregnancy it could induce labor. Feeling reassured that he wasn't hurting her or the baby, he pushed her down gently and settled himself between her thighs again.

"Thank you for giving me a family Rachel. I love you, and our baby more then anything in the world." He said gazing down at her lovingly. He quickly shed his clothes, and set about removing hers. And as she lay before him completely bare, he couldn't resist resting his palm on her abdomen where their baby was. He smiled at her, feeling complete as she placed her hands over his. Removing his hand he quickly settled himself between her thighs again, pushing his way inside of her.

"Sanjay..." His name left her mouth in a breathy whisper, and it sent a jolt down his spine. He began a fast pace, the pent up frustration from the last week had him aching for release. His name left her mouth over and over, and it intensified the pleasure he was feeling. He grunted as he sped up, feeling her quiver around him. She buried her hands into his hair, as she pulled his mouth up to meet hers. Their mouths met feverishly, and she moaned loudly into him, clenching him like a vice. His pace became erratic, and he tensed moaning loudly. He collapsed against her feeling completely spent. Pulling himself off of her, he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Sanjay. I'll do my best to be a good mother too..." She mumbled sleepily, as she snuggled into him. Her breathing evened out quickly as she fell asleep quickly.

"I know you will..." He whispered knowing that she most likely couldn't hear him. His life had changed in ways that he never could've imagined, and it was all thanks to her. He would show her how thankful he was for her everyday.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy! I do not own Harvest moon all rights go to Natsume.

Rachel sat at the kitchen table watching Sanjay cook breakfast for them. It had only been a few days since they learned of her pregnancy, and Sanjay refused to let her do anything by herself. He had been more protective than he had ever been before, and while she was somewhat annoyed with him, she was slightly thankful as well. She found that she couldn't do a full days work in a few hours like she used to, due to her being so tired all of the time. She scowled to herself in frustration. Her body was acting completely different than it ever was, and while she knew the cause it still frustrated her. To top everything off, Michelle had been distant lately not visiting her once in the last few days. It had bothered her more then she would like to admit, as she considered Michelle one of her very best friends.

"Maybe she's just been busy..." She mumbled to herself dejectedly. Her emotions were completely out of control, and she felt like crying and screaming all at once. She reigned in the hormonal outburst that was about to come loose as Sanjay set her breakfast in front of her. She smiled gratefully at him, before she cautiously brought the spoon to her mouth eating slowly. She was unsure if she could even eat the clear soup he had prepared for her, she had been unable to keep even soup down. She noticed that he had brought crackers to the table as well, at least he thought ahead... No sooner had she thought that, she was running to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Hands rubbed her back in soothing motions as she threw up, and she was once again thankful to her husband. They had quickly established a ritual, everytime she would be hit with her morning sickness he would follow her into the bathroom and rub her back to sooth her. That meant that they were spending alot of time in the bathroom, because all she seemed to be doing lately was throwing up. She emptied the last of her stomach contents into the toilet, and pulled herself back to rest against Sanjay's chest.

"Feeling better?" He asked still rubbing her back. She nodded unable to speak clearly at that moment. "Good. I guess even clear soup is too much for you right now. I'll have to think of something else that is easier for you to eat then..." He trailed off deep in thought. She paid him little attention as she got up, and went about brushing her teeth to get the taste of bile out of her mouth. She finished and made her way out of the bathroom quickly taking a seat at the table again. She grumbled under her breath as she pulled a cracker from the box and began nibbling on it. She was starting to hate these damn crackers, maybe it was because she used to love them, but now that she was forced to eat them all of the time, she was starting to hate them. Sanjay hadn't exited the bathroom yet, and she wondered what he was doing in there. She was about to call out to him, but her door slamming open startled her. She spun around butter knife in hand, ready to take on any robber that had entered her home without permission. Confusion hit her as she noticed it was a teary eyed Michelle standing before her. She opened her mouth to question why Michelle had shocked an awe on her poor door, but she didn't have time to, because Michelle had thrown herself at Rachel nearly knocking her out of her chair.

"Rachel the worst possible thing just happened! Allen's gonna break up with me because of it! You have to help me!" She wailed clutching onto her friend as tightly as she could. Rachel was utterly confused as to what Mchelle was talking about, that could make Allen who was madly in love with her, break up with her. A hand rested itself on her shoulder, and she knew that Sanjay had heard the commotion and had come to make sure she was alright.

"Michelle I need you to tell me what happened that could make Allen break up with you. He loves you like crazy! There's nothing that could make him leave you, trust me!" Rachel reassured her gently. Michelle only wailed louder, clutching Rachel even more tightly. "Ouch... Michelle I don't know if you remember, but I have a baby inside of me now, and Sanjay, and I will be mad if you crush it." She said wincing as Michelle shook violently. Michelle loosened her grip on Rachel so as not to hurt the little baby that was inside of her.

"It was an accident Rachel! We should've used protection! No we shouldn't have been having sex in the first place!" Understanding dawned on Rachel, and she threw herself out of her chair squealing loudly.

"I CALL GODMOTHER!" She screamed raising her hand. Michelle looked at her like she was crazy, before she started crying even louder. Rachel didn't see what the problem was, sure she had been scared out of her wits when she found out she was pregnant, but Sanjay had been with her the whole time. She was sure that Allen would step up to the plate, and do is job as a father. She glanced over her shoulder at Sanjay, who looked utterly dumbfounded. It was obvious he had no idea what was going on, so she rushed to fill him in. "Michelle's eggo is prego." He looked even more confused at that, and she sighed remembering that he was foreign to this country and probably didn't know the saying. "Michelle is pregnant!" She yelled frustrated that he hadn't understood her the first time. Understanding dawned on him, and he nodded that he understood. She huffed before turning her attention back to Michelle. "Michelle I know it feels like the end of the world, I felt that way at first too. But Allen isn't going anywhere, so don't worry about it. He's going to love you, and that baby more then anything else! Just give him a chance, before you count him out!" Michelle shook her head vigorously, and Rachel scowled at her. "If you don't get off of your butt right now, and go tell him, then I will!" She said glaring at her. Michelle still sat unmoving, and Rachel's mind was made up. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, prepare for company Sanjay." She said turning on her heel, and making her way out the door. Maybe Michelle hadn't heard her, because she thought that she would've chased her out the door in an attempt to stop her, but she hadn't. She made her way quickly to the salon, and burst inside. Allen looked up startled at the sudden intrusion, before calming down seeing that it was Rachel.

"Hey Rachel! I'm surprised that Sanjay let you out of the house by yourself, with you being pregnant and all. So what brings you here?" He asked not looking up from his hair catalogue. She crossed her arms, trying to reign in her anger at this entire situation, and waited for him to give her his attention. He looked back up after a moment, and noticed her glaring at him. "What did I do to make you mad this time? I've been inside working all day!" She took a moment to compose herself, before informing him of the situation at her house.

"Michelle just came over to my house crying her eyes out." He jolted up at that, and made to go towards the door. Rachel held her arm out to stop him, watching him critically. "She started carrying on about your guy's sex life, and how you should've used protection, or waited until you were married." Shock was clear on his face, and she closed in for the kill. "She's pregnant, but she was afraid to tell you, because she thought that you would be angry at her." He looked confused as to why she would ever think that.

"I'm not angry in the least. In fact I'm happier than I ever have been. Why would she think I would be mad at her?" He trailed off looking dumbfounded. Rachel sighed deeply as she uncrossed her arms slowly. Men really were stupid, weren't they?

"Why don't you ask her?" She said as she gestured towards the door. He nodded as he followed her out. They made their way back to Rachel's farm quickly, eager to get the situation taken care of. As they approached her house the door opened to reveal Sanjay. He looked like he had been through a hurricane, and Rachel felt bad about leaving him to look after Michelle alone. Quickening their paces they made their way inside. The click of the door sounded behind them, and both immediately sought Michelle out with their eyes. Rachel noticed a lump in her bed, and nudged Allen's arm to let him know that she had been found. "Bed." She whispered quietly to him. He nodded and made his way over towards the bed that sat in the corner.

"Michelle?" He asked nudging her cautiously. She turned towards him slowly whimpering low in her throat. He pulled her up from the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe we're going to be parents! I'm so happy right now that I can barely stand it!" He said crying tears of happiness. A bright flash momentarily dazed everyone in the room, and they all looked towards Rachel who was now holding a camera.

"Hey it was a kodak moment someone had to capture it! You'll be thanking me later!" She said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Sanjay shot her an incredulous look and attempted to take the camera from her hands. "NO SANJAY! THESE MOMENTS NEED TO BE CAPTURED! THE LITTLE POTATO IS GOING TO SEE THAT HIS DADDY CRIED WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT HIM! ALLEN WILL NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN! HAHAHAHA!" She said laughing maniacally at the end. Sanjay shot them an apologetic look, and gestured for them to continue and ignore his crazy wife. Allen sighed and looked back at Michelle who was watching him intently.

"You promise you aren't mad?" She asked in a whisper. He wiped his eyes and smiled at her reassuringly, before he reached into his pocket for something. He pulled his hand out to reveal a blue feather. Flash! They both ignored the cameras flash, too focused on what was happening right now.

"Marry me Michelle? I promise I will be the best husband and father I can be, if you'll have me." Michelle gasped as the tears poured from her eyes in fresh torrents, and she nodded too happy to speak. He grinned before wrapping her up into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips. Another flash from the dreaded camera went off, and again they both ignored it, being too wrapped up in each other. They pulled apart after a moment and just stared at each other. Rachel's voice interupted them after another moment.

"Uhhh... you guys look like you're going to ravage each other at any moment... So could you do it somewhere else besides my bed? That's reserved for when I want to ravage my Sanjay, and I'm sorry to say that I won't be lending it out to anyone else for sexual use." Michelle screeched, and buried her face into Allen's shoulder.

"RACHEL THAT IS SO WEIRD! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!" She said too embarassed to look up. Allen was looking at her like she had grown another head. And poor Sanjay was blushing so profusely it had overtaken his olive skin. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders again, looking unashamed.

"What?! Do you really wanna have sex in the same bed that Sanjay and I do? Now that right there is weird! I guess if you need it right this second you can use the bathroom floor... Clean up after yourselves though... cuz I'm not doing that..." Sanjay slapped his hand over her mouth to put an end to her rant, and she glared at him again.

"I'm happy for the both of you! But maybe you should finish this discussion at home." He trailed off suggestively. Allen nodded in agreement, before standing and helping Michelle up as well. They both made to go out the door, before Michelle turned around and rushed back to Rachel's side to wrap her arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks for everything Rachel... Oh and guess what? I'm two months along, so I'll be done with this hell before you will.? She said pulling away and looking smug. She ran to Allen's side as Rachel screeched, and threw a fit.

"I HATE YOU MICHELLE! DON'T EVER ASK ME TO BABYSIT FOR YOU EVER!" She said chucking whatever she could at Michelle. Sanjay held his furious wife back, as Michelle, and Allen quickly escaped from the house. Rachel huffed angrily for a few moments, before whirling on her unsuspecting Sanjay. "What did you do that for? Michelle was rubbing that crap in my face!" Her cheeks were flushed as red as a tomato, and she cursed herself once again for not having control over her emotions. "You're in so much trouble right now! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" She screamed and shoved her way past him. She made her way to the kitchen an intense craving driving her. Even though she couldn't seem to hold food down, she had the cravings for the weirdest food ever. Of course she always seemed to regret eating the stuff she craved, as she threw it up half the time but she couldn't seem to stop. She threw her fridge open and pulled out turkey meat, chocolate syrup, pickles, and mayonaise. She started making a sandwich with these ingredients, before a gagging noise interupted her. She had forgotten that Sanjay was watching her, and was most likely disgusted at her sandwich in the making. "It's not my fault I want to eat gross things! Go away and don't make me feel bad about it!" She said whirling on him in a flurry of tears. He looked positively green, but otherwise did not move. She decided to ignore him and finish her sandwich. "Something is missing... THERE!" She grabbed the potato chips from on top of the fridge, and layered a ton of them onto her sandwich. After finishing she carried her plate to the table, ignoring her gaping husband. She sat down, and took a big bite of her creation, and moaned in delight. The combinaton of sweet, and salty food pleased her sensitive taste buds. She noticed Sanjay sit down across from her still watching her closely. She ignored him again, focusing on eating her sandwich.

"Umm... Does that actually taste good to you?" He asked looking at her hesitantly. Maybe he dreaded knowing that his child was absorbing that monstrosity of a meal. She nodded slowly, another delighted moan escaping her mouth. "I guess what they say about pregnancy cravings are true. I was wondering if you were going to have them actually." He said as she finished the last bite of her special sandwich.

"I don't know why I want this stuff... Well I do know why, but even I don't understand it sometimes. I hate pickles with a passion, and now I want them all of the time... I'm craving the weirdest stuff ever right now." She looked disturbed at this, before she started speaking again. "I know this is really weird, but the other day I was tempted to eat chalk. Like I really really wanted to eat the crap out of it... I don't even know what chalk tastes like! So how in the hell am I craving that?! Maybe I should call Klaus... it could be harmful to the baby, and I want to make sure he knows about it..." She trailed off, getting up and making her way to the phone. She dialed Klaus's number and waited for the ornery doctor to pick up.

"Hello?" Klau's snotty voice came through the phone. She growled under her breath, not in the mood to deal with his attitude.

"Dr. Klaus? It's Rachel. I just had a concern I wanted to talk to you about." She didn't wait for a response from him before getting straight to the point. "I'M CRAVING CHALK! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO EAT CHALK?!" She finished breathing heavily. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"It isn't unheard of for women to crave things that aren't even edible. My wife craved play dough when she was pregnant. It is somewhat uncommon but it does happen. But it is dangerous to your baby, so stay far away from it!" His bitchy side makes a comeback... She wanted to gouge his eyes out sometimes...

"Yes I will! Thank you Dr. Klaus!" She said quickly hanging up. "Jerk..." She mumbled under her breath. She made her way back to the table and plopped herself onto Sanjay's lap. "Doctor says chalk is a no no for me, and the little girl here. So I guess you better make sure there isn't any around here to tempt me." She said burying her nose into his shoulder. She felt him nod his head and sigh.

"Little girl? How do you know it's a girl? Mother esp or something?" He chuckled into her hair. He turned her around so that he could have access to run his hands over her stomach.

"Something like that... I know it's a girl, I even know what I'm going to name her." She stated smugly. He felt the flat plane of her stomach, contemplating whether he should respond to that. "I want to name her Lily, after my mom. You can go ahead and pick names for a boy if you want to, but you'll be dissapointed when she's born and you find out you should've listened to me." He chuckled quietly, knowing she was probably right.

"I might do that, but I'm sure I won't be dissapointed either way." He said as he ran his hands up and down her stomach, feeling for the bump that wasn't there yet. She giggled, as she rested her hands on top of his. This was one of their daily rituals, he would run his hands over her stomach feeling for evidence of the baby that was contained within. And she would place her hands over his guiding his hands. Of course there was nothing to feel yet, but they wanted to feel the physical evidence of their baby as early as possible, so they continued to do this everyday. She yawned feeling extremely tired from the days events.

"I'm tired... Even though I don't want to go to sleep yet, I may go and take a nap. Lily better be thankful when she's born, because pregnancy is hell on earth..." She stated pulling herself up from his lap, and making her way to their bed. She laid down, burrowing herself underneath the blankets. She struggled to keep her eyes open, as Sanjay made his way to her side. "You took care of the animals, and crops, right?" She mumbled sleepily, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Everything is already taken care of Rachel. For now you should focus on resting. Don't worry about anything, I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled gently, and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. She responded for a second before her body went limp from unconciousness. He tucked the blankets more securely around her, not wanting her to be cold. "Sleep tight Rachel." He whispered quietly, rubbing her stomach gently again. "Sleep tight Lily, daddy loves you." He said as he got up from the bed, to go about his day. "Lily means beautiful, and pure." He thought to himself. And he was sure that their daughter would possess both traits.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy! Anyways on with the story! I do not own Harvest Moon allrights belong to Natsume!

Rachel sat at her kitchen counter eating some weird concoction that she had been craving. Chocolate syrup dripped from the sandwich that contained pickled turnips, and fried egg. She sighed deeply as she looked down at the good sized bump that stuck out under her shirt. It had been over a season since she had found out about her pregnancy and it had been hell on earth. She still suffered from morning sickness on a daily basis, though is was not as severe as it had been in the beginning. Her hormones had been on overdrive and her mood swings were utterly horrible. One minute she was yelling at Sanjay because he was doing something she didn't like in that moment, and the next she was bawling because she had hurt his feelings. Poor Sanjay had taken it all in stride and had not been angry at her in the least as he understood her condition. Her back always hurt now, and it made it difficult to do the little amount of work that Sanjay allowed her to do. She didn't want to push all of her work onto him, but he had insisted that it was for the good of her health, and the health of the baby. She had long since given up on arguing with him, and resigned herself to having as little to do as possible. She was tempted to go into the city to get a gaming system or something just so she would have something to do while he was out doing her work for her.

"That sounds like a good idea actually... I should get the girls and we should go shopping..." She mumbled to herself under her breath. She walked over to the phone that sat on the cradle next to her calendar and picked it up off of the hook, quickly dialing Felicity's number. The phone rang several times before Felicity's cheery voice answered.

"Hello?" Felicity asked in her bubbly voice. Rachel grumbled under her breath wishing that she could be so cheerful.

"Hey Felicity do you want to go into the city with me today so I can pick up an xbox 360? I have nothing to do here while Sanjay is gone and it's driving me crazy! We can make it a girl's day out!" Rachel trailed off hopefully.

"Sure thing Rachel! Let me call the other girls and we'll be over in a few. For the time being you might want to convince your husband that it's safe for you to go. You know how he is Rachel. We'll kidnap Michelle from Allen too... What he doesn't know won't hurt him... Hehe..." Felicity said sounding absolutely creepy. It almost made Rachel shudder in fear, but she was tougher then that.

"Sure thing Felicity! Come on over whenever you get the girls together alright? I'll handle Sanjay. See you in a half hour or so." Rachel said hanging up the phone. No sooner had she done that, the door opened revealing her husband. She turned on her best puppy dog eyes hoping that it would have the usual desired effect. Sanjay froze seeing the look on her face and knowing that it meant she wanted something from him.

"Rachel what..." He didn't have time to say anything else before she had thrown herself at him. He caught her in his arms maneuvering her so that she didn't crush Lily in between them. He looked down at her face and groaned. Whenever she gave him that look she always got what she wanted and she knew it. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever she deemed to want at this moment either.

"Sanjay the girls and I want to go to the city for a few hours on a shopping trip. I can't do a lot of work anymore so I want to get a few things to entertain myself with." He looked confused as to what could possibly keep her entertained on a daily basis. She scowled at the look he was giving her, her hormones immediately making her want to bite his head off but she resisted. "I know I may not look it, but I used to be a gaming nerd. I want to get a tv and a game system so that I can play games while you do my work!" She glared at him still not liking the arrangement they had. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Don't argue with me about this! The girls are probably already on their way over right now so we're going!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him in defiance. He mirrored her pose, crossing his arms over his chest as well.

"In case you didn't realize Rachel, that is my child too. I have the right to tell you not to do things if they can be harmful to Lily. I don't want you to go to the city without me as it can be dangerous. I don't think that Allen would even allow Michelle to go without him either. I'm betting that he doesn't have a clue about this arrangement... I'm going to call him because he may want to go with Michelle to make sure she is safe as well." He said as he made his way over to the phone. He turned to look at her over his shoulder and said. "And either way I am going with you." She whined from the back of her throat in protest, but she knew he wouldn't leave it alone.

"So much for the girl's day out..." She mumbled under her breath as she looked at the floor dejectedly. She heard Sanjay conversing with Allen over the phone but she tuned it out. She looked towards the door hopefully... Maybe she could sneak out while he was distracted. She shot a glance over her shoulder to see him still deep in conversation with Allen and decided that this was her only chance. She turned around and tip toed towards the door as quietly as she could in the hopes that he didn't hear her. She risked another glance over her shoulder as she placed her hand on the door knob, only to see that Sanjay wasn't on the phone anymore... A pit fell in her stomach and she felt a hand grab hers causing her to spin around in the opposite direction. She came face to shoulder with her irritated husband. She chanced a glance at his face to see he was giving her a disaproving look. "Uhhh... I wanted to go see the animals...?" She trailed off chuckling nervously. He only shook his head and glared slightly at her.

"Allen said that he is coming too. Michelle is his wife after all, and he wants to make sure she's safe. You really should think about how other people will feel about these situations... He was very upset that the girls, and you were trying to sneak Michelle out of the town without his knowledge. He would have been terrified not knowing where she was. I know that I would have felt the same way as well." He was looking at her like she had kicked his puppy, and it made her want to cry.

"I'm sorry... I thought we could make it a girl's day out..." She said as her eyes filled with large tears that spilled over. "Stupid fucking hormones..." She whimpered as she sobbed quietly. He felt bad about causing her to be distressed. He wrapped his arms around her quickly in an attempt to comfort her.

In the last season he had learned several things about pregnancy. One: Pregnant women eat really disgusting food. I mean stuff that isn't even edible to the rest of the world. Two: Pregnant women cry all of the time. They can't seem to help it at all, everything makes them want to bawl their eyes out. Three: Whenever pregnant women aren't doing the first two things, they are screaming at the top of their lungs at you. They can't seem to help their anger either and they want to bite your head off about every single thing. Four: Pregnant women can't seem to hold their bladders at all. Rachel used to be able to sleep all night long without relieving herself at all. Now she was up at least four times a night to use the bathroom. Now he wouldn't be worried about this, except that she couldn't see her feet anymore, and he was worried that she would trip and fall. So he found himself accompanying her to the bathroom to make sure she didn't trip and fall. He would wait outside of the bathroom for her to finish, then he would walk her back to bed and settle her back in. It didnt bother him to do any of this, as he would do anything to ensure Rachel and the baby's safety. But then you had Rachel trying to go off by herself to do dangerous things. Just the other day he had caught her trying to push the rock covering the geyser out of the way by herself. He had scolded her for being wreckless, and had set about doing it himself. Let it be known that she had gotten a long lecture about the safety of being pregnant and doing manual labor. It had quickly changed to her yelling at him about his overprotective tendencies and not allowing her to do anything. He had taken everything she had said in silence knowing that it was the hormones talking and not her. Seconds later she had been a bawling mess in his arms, and had been apologizing profusely for being so horrible to him. He had assured her that he understood that it wasn't her fault, and that his feelings were not hurt.

That brought him back to the current situation. Rachel was once again a bawling mess in his arms, as it was becoming normal lately. He really felt bad for all pregnant women, and he couldn't help but be thankful that he was a man and he didn't have to deal with it in the way that she did. He rubbed her back soothingly in slow circles hoping that it would calm her down. "It's alright Rachel. I am not angry at you for wanting to hang out with your friends. But I still want to accompany you to make sure you are safe while you are there. Can you understand why I want to go with you?" She nodded into his shoulder as her sobbing died down to whimpers. She pulled away and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before she straightened herself out. He looked her over noticing her attire for the day wouldn't be suitable for going out into the summer heat. "Maybe you should change into something cooler as it is hot outside. We don't want you to become overheated do we?" She looked down at her sweat pants and long sleeved shirt and saw what he was talking about. She made her way to her wardrobe and pulled out a blue sundress with a white bow that wrapped around under her bust and ended in a bow on the back. Yuri had made several maternity dresses and outfits for her, and this was one of the dresses that she had made. Rachel eyed it skeptically unsure if she would look alright in it. Her gaze slid down to her swollen belly and she shook her head and attempted to put it back into the wardrobe. Sanjay's hand shot out and pulled the dress from her hands before she could put it back. His gaze roamed over the article of clothing from top to bottom, and he nodded in approval. "This will look quite nice on you. We will have to put some sunblock on your skin so you don't burn, we don't want you getting sun poisoning. I've heard that it is an awful thing to endure, not that I would know myself." He said as he pushed the dress into her arms as he gestured for her to disrobe so he could help her dress. She sighed as she slid her pants down, and pulled her shirt and bra off. The dress had a built in bra so she didn't need to wear her own. She still felt self concious about her appearance, even more so now that her pregnancy was showing. She covered her chest and stomach with her arms quickly so that he couldn't see anything. He clucked his tongue at her desperate attempt to hide herself from him. "It's not like I haven't seen it before Rachel. How do you think you got pregnant in the first place?"

She blushed heavily but otherwise did not remove her arms from around her torso. "That's easy for you to say... You don't look like you swallowed a watermelon whole and can't digest it..." She mumbled in embarassment. He chuckled at her as he shook his head at her antics. She still looked beautiful to him even though she didn't think so. The baby bump was noticeable but it did not detract from her beauty in the least, and you could tell that she had been physically fit before she had gotten pregnant. Her chest that had always been large had filled out even more. But he didn't mind it in the least, he was a man after all.

"You still look as gorgeous as the day I married you Rachel. Being pregnant has not detracted from your beauty at all, so you don't need to worry about what I think. Now we do need to get you dressed before I pin you down to the bed. We don't want your friends to see that now do we?" She growled at his teasing as she blushed even more deeply the color running down and seeping into the top of her chest.

"Tease..." She growled as she lifted her arms so he could slide the dress over her body. He chuckled as he helped her get dressed. If only she knew how close he was to doing just that, he doubted they would have made it to the city at all. He pulled the wrinkles out of the dress to make her look more presentable before stepping back to take her in. The dress ended at her knees and was slightly form fitting, but not in a way that made her pregnant belly look huge. Her hair had grown longer thanks to the prenatal vitamins she had to take, and it now hung down almost to her knees. The ruby red color contrasted wonderfully against the dark blue of the dress. All in all he thought she looked beautiful. He noticed her fingering the ends of her hair seemingly in contemplation. "I think I might get hot if I don't put my hair up or something... It has gotten a lot longer in the last season thanks to those vitamins, and all the healthy crap you make me eat..." She turned towards her nightstand and began rumaging through it in search of a hairtie. She pulled out a blue hair ribbon and threw it over her shoulder. Sanjay picked it up off of the floor and fingered it softly as Rachel continued her search for a hairtie. The sound of a drawer slamming viciously startled him and caused him to look up. "Damn it all to hell! How do I not have a fucking hairtie in this fucking house?!" Rachel screamed in anger. Sanjay did not like to hear profanity being used so casually and Rachel was well aware of this fact, he would make sure she knew it wouldn't be acceptable around Lily when she was born. Rachel looked towards him and he held up the ribbon for her to see. She growled under her breath at the sight of the stupid hair ribbon which she was not a big fan of. "I don't have a choice do I?" He shook his head causing her to sigh in defeat. "I can't put my hair up in a ponytail with that.." She whined pathetically.

"I can braid it with this. Come here and turn around." She grabbed the brush she kept in her nightstand and made her way over to him doing as he asked. He started the tedious process of braiding her extremely long hair. It took him a few moments but eventually he had secured the ribbon in the bottom of her hair to hold the braid together. No sooner had he finished with that the sound of the door bursting open could be heard. They both turned their attention in the direction of the door to see Felicity standing there looking excited.

"SHOPPING TRIP! WOOO HOOO!" She screamed like a maniac. Rachel groaned at the abuse towards her poor door, but stood up anyways. The voices of the other girls could be heard outside and they wasted no time in joining them. Rachel flicked the key into the lock on her door securing it, before she turned to face the crowd of girls... and guys. Her eyes widened in shock as she was only expecting Allen and Sanjay to be the only guys accompanying them.

"What the fuck? Who invited every single guy in the village? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GIRLS ONY SHOPPING TRIP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Rachel screamed throwing a fit. Felicity backed away from her in fear before answering her.

"Well Allen told the guys and they decided that they wanted to go too... We can split up and do seperate things if you want to... It's not that bad right?" Felicity said glancing towards Neil out of the corner of her eye. That reminded Rachel of Felicity's failure to ask Neil to the starry Night festival over a season ago, and how she had come to Rachel completely dejected. This could be an opportunity to get the two of them closer, and Rachel decided that she could be civil if only to help her friends find love.

"Fine! But I swear to god if any of you make any pregnant jokes..." Her gaze turned dark and it made the men shiver in fear. "I will castrate you!" They all nodded knowing that pregnant women were not the people to mess with, and that she was most likely serious. She smiled sweetly and started walking ahead of the group the others following behind her.

Rachel let out a maniacal laugh as she pulled out a copy of Grand Theft Auto 5. She was already imagining jacking cars, and killing gangsters and stuff. Sanjay stood behind her watching her nervously. She had picked up a slim xbox 360 250 gb, and had proceeded to pull out a mountain of games from the shelves. He had never played a gaming system before so he didn't know why she was so excited. Rachel pulled out a copy of COD Black Ops 2 and threw that into the cart as well. She did enjoy playing COD from time to time, even though it was not her favorite game series ever. She pulled a copy of Resident Evil 5, and 6 from the shelf and tossed those into the cart as well. Feeling satisfied with her game choices she made her way to the tvs, Sanjay following with the cart. She picked out a 52 inch sony flat screen and attempted to lift it into the cart. Sanjay let out an exasperated sigh and moved to help her, he lifted the tv from her hands and placed it into the cart. She glared at him for his unwanted help before she turned away from him. She continued to scan through the games on display when Michelle's voice interupted them.

"Rachel the girls and I are going to look at girl stuff come on!" Michelle said pushing Allen towards Sanjay in a movement that said that this was a girls only party. Rachel looked up at Sanjay who nodded his approval. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips softly before she left to go with Michelle. Sanjay watched her go and couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. He shrugged it off and turned towards the other guys who had arrived and made his way towards them to do "guy stuff".

Rachel sighed as they looked through baby clothes. She had found some things that she wanted and had placed them into a hand basket she had picked up. She was planning on having Yuri make most of her baby's clothes but it was nice to pick out things that she couldn't find in Echo town. She looked over towards the shoes noticing a man standing there and watching them. A feeling of recognition crossed her mind but he had dissapeared from her view before she could get a good look at him. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the clothes laid out before her. She felt a tingling sensation in her bladder and groaned at having to use the bathroom again.

"Guys I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom." She turned and made her way to the back of the store where the closest bathroom was located. She made her way into one of the stalls and sat down to relieve herself. She heard the door open and the door of the stall next to her open and closed. "That lady had big feet" she thought to herself noticing the large feet in the stall next to hers. She didn't give it too much thought as she finished and stood up to make her way out of the stall. She passed by the stall that the big footed lady was in as she made her way to the sinks. She washed her hands and bent down to wet her face as she was feeling a little hot. She grabbed for a piece of paper towel and leaned up to dry her face. She felt a prescense behind her and she looked up into the mirror to see who it was. Her blood ran cold at who she saw standing behind her. It had been almost ten years since she had last seen him, but she would remember that sadistic look anywhere. "Tyler..." The name left her lips in a terrified whisper. He seemed to have heard it because he sneered evily at her. Adrenaline flooded her system knowing what he was capable of doing to her. She bolted towards the door in a desperate attempt to escape from him. She didn't get very far before she was pulled back and slammed harshly into the wall besided the door. "Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off of her as he was twice as big as she was. A stinging sensation lit up in the side of her face and she heard the resounding smacking sound as his hand came into contact with her face.

"Shut up!" He whispered angrily. His look was crazed and she felt immense fear for her unborn child. He would beat her until she couldn't move anymore just like he used to do. She knew that Lily couldn't withstand one of his vicious beatings so she did the only thing she could do. As he slapped her once more, she brought her knee up in a swift motion and kneed him in the balls. He grunted in pain and doubled over giving her a chance to escape from him. She bolted from the bathroom as fast as she could knowing that he would be hot on her heels. Hearing the bathroom door slam open and his angry shouting spurred her to run faster.

"SANJAY!?" She screamed as loud as she could hoping that he was nearby. She had barely gotten his name out before a hand grabbed onto her hair yanking her back. She collided roughly into her tormenter's chest and a pain shot up her back. "SANJAY HELP ME!" She screamed again before a hand slapped itself over her mouth.

"Shut up or I'll hurt you and that little shit inside of you!" He growled as he dragged her back towards the bathroom. He thrust her up against the wall harshly causing her to whimper. She could feel Lily moving in distress inside of her and she was afraid for her. What if he had caused damage to her by slamming Rachel up against the wall? She didn't know what she would do if he took her baby away from her like he did her childhood. He placed his hand on her cheek in a sick gesture of affection that made her want to vomit. "I missed you Rachel... The beatings I used to give you... I missed how you used to cry when I stuck my hands down your pants..." He groaned in ecstasy as he trailed his hand up underneath of her dress. He fingered the elastic of her underwear before pushing his way past them.

"Please stop..." She pleaded as she felt his fingers exploring her lower half. It was painful for her as he was not being gentle at all.

"It pisses me off that you let someone else take what was mine Rachel. I should kill this little fucker inside of you... But for now I'll settle for fucking you." He started dragging her back towards the bathroom and it made her freeze in terror. She started struggling with renewed vigor and released an ear splitting scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed so loud her throat felt like it was on fire. She heard footsteps rapidly approaching and felt somewhat relieved.

"Rachel?!" She heard Sanjay yell her name and it brought her a sense of relief knowing that he was coming for her. Tyler swung her around and held her against his chest as a shield against their soon to be visitors. Sanjay and the other men from Echo town appeared in her line of vision and she whimpered in fear. The looks on their faces were absolutely feral, their anger at her distress apparent. And Sanjay looked like he might rip Tyler's head off any second if he didn't let her go. He growled audibly and took a dangerous step forward the others moving to flank him. "What do you think you're doing to my wife?! Let go of her this instant!" His tone said that he was willing to do bodily harm to the bastard if he didn't heed his request.

"So you're the one that took what was mine?" He squeezed her chest tightly causing her to gasp in pain. Sanjay looked confused at that as he knew that Rachel belonged to no one else but him. Seeing the look on his face Tyler was quick to clarify. "My name is Tyler... Maybe she's told you about me?" Realization dawned on Sanjay's face and his face paled. "So she has... Well the you should know that she was mine first! I was the first one that touched her in a sexual manner so she's mine! Back off before I do something you'll regret!" He said as he wrapped a large hand around Rachel's neck.

The girl's had shown up to see what was taking Rachel so long to return from the bathroom and were shocked at the scene before them. "Rachel..." Michelle whimpered in fear for her friend's safety. Allen moved in front of her to shield her from harm before turning his attention back to Rachel and her captor.

"I always fucking hated you Tyler... How can I be yours when I hate your guts?!" Rachel bit out against the hold on her throat. Sanjay shot her a look that pleaded with her to be quiet for her own safety, but she had waited all of this time to let Tyler know exactly how she felt about him. Feeling braver than she had a few moments prior she turned her head as far as it could go so she could look her childhood tormenter in the eyes. "Did you hear me? I hate your fucking guts! Every time you put your filthy hands on me I hated you! Being with you right now makes me feel sick! I'll never be yours because I'll never consent to you! SO FUCKING LET GO OF ME ASSSHOLE!" She yelled as she threw her elbow back catching him in the eye. He gasped and dropped her as he clutched at his bleeding eyelid. Rachel scrambled to her feet quickly and dashed over to Sanjay and threw her arms around him. "Sanjay!" She sobbed into his chest violently. As the other men moved to shield her from Tyler again.

"Rachel I was so worried when I heard you scream like that! Are you alright?" He said as he ran his hands down her body checking for injuries. He put his hands under her chin so he could lift her face towards his so he could access the damage done. He gritted his teeth in anger at the blood running from her nose, and the cuts on her lip and eyebrow. Several dark bruises were already forming that would take weeks to heal. Blinding rage ran from his head to his toes and before he knew what he was doing his fist was slamming into that bastard's face. He heard a satisfying cracking sound as the bastard's nose broke under his assault. He lifted his fist so he could bring it down again before a small hand clutched onto his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder as that piece of filth writhed on the ground. Rachel had clasped onto his arm to stop him from continuing to beat on the crumpled man.

"Please stop it..." She pleaded looking at him with tear filled eyes. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to hurt that monster as much as he had hurt his Rachel. But seeing the look on her face made him reconsider his actions. All he wanted to do was get her home safely so she could rest. He nodded and took her hand leading her towards the front of the store. They had left the bags with their purchases up at the front but he wasn't worried about that right now.

"Could you guys grab the bags and bring them back with you? I want to get Rachel home as soon as possible." They all nodded before Neil gestured to Tyler's crumpled form.

"What about that bastard? Should we call the cops? Or can we deliver our own brand of personal justice?!" He said cracking his knuckles in excitement. Sanjay shot him a look that said "both" before he continued leading Rachel out of the store. The trip back to their home was taken in silence. Rachel didn't want to talk about what had happened to her in the store, and she knew that Sanjay would demand to know every detail. She clutched onto his arm tightly every so often to reassure herself that she was safe. He glanced down every time she did it in the hopes that she would look at him but she never did. They made their way back into Echo town and immediately headed towards Rachel's farm. Sanjay took the keys from her and flicked the lock open to let them inside. Rachel immediately took off for the bathroom so she could shower and wash the feeling of Tyler's hands off of her body. She filled the tub with hot water and proceeded to scrub her skin raw. She couldn't get clean enough, she couldn't get his hands off of her skin and it made her panic. She scrubbed until her skin had turned a deep red color and was stinging intensely. It wasn't enough for her and she brought the loofa down onto her arm again before a hand shot out to grab hers. She shot terrified eyes up to Sanjay who was holding her arm tightly in his grasp. He looked intently at her arms and that was when she noticed bruises in the shape of handprints... She had been so desperate to rid herself of the feel of him that she hadn't noticed the physical marks his attack had left on her body. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"Stand up so I can look your body over for marks." He used a tone of voice that she didn't dare argue with. She pulled herself from the water slowly showcasing her body for him. He ran his eyes over the bruises that littered her chest from the arms that had been squeezing her too tight. His eyes traveled up to her neck taking in the dark purple handprint around her neck, before it ran down to rest on the various marks across her arms and stomach. "Turn around." She did as she was told and exposed her back to him so he could look it over. He sucked in a deep breath and gasped at the very large dark bruises that took up almost the full length of her back. He reached out and placed his hand on it gently noting the way she whimpered in pain as he did so. "Rachel I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to make sure that you were safe... You must've been so scared..." He bit his lip to keep from crying as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed his hands on her stomach and was relieved to feel a small kick signfying Lily was alright. Rachel turned herself around in his arms and molded herself to him as tightly as she could.

"No it's not your fault Sanjay... I saw him watching us but I didn't recognize him at first. I shouldn't have gone off by myself to go to the bathroom after noticing him watching. I just didn't think anything of it at first. And when he followed me into the bathroom I should've realized it was a man, but I didn't. I practically handed myself over... It's my fault not yours... She could've died because of my stupidity..." She cried out into his chest clutching him tightly. He let her cry because he knew she needed to, so he rubbed her back as gently as he could while she cried. "I tried to run away from him but he caught me. I screamed for you because I was scared that he was going to kill us. I could feel her squirming around inside of me and I was scared that he had hurt her." He had never hated someone before in his life, but he was sure that he hated one man now. "He... stuck his hands up my dress and... he was touching me... He said he was going to rape me. He said he wanted to kill her because she was proof that I had given myself to someone else! I was scared that you wouldn't hear me screaming for you, and that he would..." She broke off and started sobbing loudly into his robes. He didn't know what he could say to her at that moment so he just held her to him and let her cry. He didn't know how long he sat holding her as she cried but when her body went limp in his arms he became terrified that something was wrong with her. He looked down to see that she had passed out from the stress of the day's events and he figured he should put her to bed so she could rest. He picked her up gingerly and carried her from the bathroom and settled her down onto the bed. He slipped a white nightgown onto her before he tucked her in under the covers so she was comfortable. He climbed into bed behind her after he slipped into his sleep robes. He pulled her up flush against him wanting to have as much contact with her as possible. Sleep did not come easy for him after the day's events the need to protect her was strong. He placed his hands over her stomach and finally forced himself to sleep. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day for the both of them, and he wanted to be as rested as possible for it. 


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you all liked the last chapter! Anyways on with the story! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume!

Sanjay glanced out of the corner of his eye at Rachel's position in their bed. It was after 8:30 in the morning and she had shown no signs of waking up yet. He couldn't blame her though. After the events of last night she must be exhausted, and sore. He would have stayed in bed with her, but he wanted to get all of the work done before she woke up, so he could stay by her side all day. He turned his attention back to the gaming system that Neil had dropped off a while ago. He had hooked the tv up onto the wall hanging unit, now all he had to do was hook the xbox up. Normally he would leave it to Rachel, as she was better with this type of thing, but he wanted it to be done for her when she woke up. He had the distinct feeling that she would be wanting to play it today, so she could take her anger out on the animated people. He looked at the colored cords in confusion.

"Where do these go?" He asked himself looking utterly lost. He got up and walked to the side of the tv and peered at it. "Oh there it is!" He said as he stuck the cords into their assigned place. He sat the xbox down on the table in front of the tv's hanging position, and stepped back. He turned back to the bag containing all of Rachel's games, and he quickly pulled them out so he could arrange them on the table. After he was finished with that he gathered the bags and took them to the trash.

"Sanjay...?" His eyes shot over his shoulder and landed on Rachel's form as she padded out from their bed area. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before glancing at him. "Why didn't you wake me up? I was scared when I woke up and you weren't there!" She made her way over to him quickly throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder whimpering slightly as she did. "Don't do that again! Wake me up when you get up so I don't have to wake up alone!" His robe grew damp, and he knew that she was crying. He rubbed her back in soothing circles to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I just wanted to get all of the work for the day done before you got up." She didn't lift her head up from its spot buried into his shoulder, instead she opted for crying harder. He had expected this to be an emotional day for her, so he just comforted her as best he could. He was certain that he would be doing a lot of this today, not that he minded.

"I... I thought that he had hurt you! He could do it too!" She cried out into his shoulder again. He was at a loss for what to say at that. He may be a gentle man for the most part, but he did know how to defend himself. He was Amir's butler, and he was expected to know how to protect himself and the Prince. Rachel whimpered again, but this time it was a pained sound.

"Rachel are you okay? Maybe you should sit down..." He said as he ushered her over to the couch and made her sit down. Her hand instantly traveled to her back and she winced in pain. "You should have told me that you were in pain earlier! Stay there while I get you something for the pain." He said as he made his way to the bathroom to get her some tylenol. He knew it would most likely not relieve all of the pain, so as he exited the bathroom he grabbed a heating pad from the nearby table. He handed her the items before he went to the kitchen to make some tea. Carrying a tray with their tea on it he made his way back into the living room. He heard a strange noise that sounded like squealing tires and booming as he approached. "Rachel what are you doing?" He asked as he set the tray down onto the table.

"Killing gangsters and drug dealers!" She said bluntly as he glanced up at the tv screen in time to see her run someone over with her car.

"Rachel this is a horrible game to be playing! You just killed that man for no reason! What is wrong with you?!" He asked as he continued to watch her wreek havoc on the poor people on the game.

"It's Grand Theft Auto 5 Sanjay! You're supposed to kill people! If you don't kill them they'll jack your car and stuff! Ohh!" She yelled as she attempted to steal a car, only for the man who was driving it to pull her back out and start punching her. "Eat this you stupid bastard! SUPER PUNCH!" She yelled as she beat the man down in the middle of the street. Sanjay watched her in shock. He could not believe that games like this even existed! He shook his head after a moment and sat down next to her. "Whore! That's my fucking car! Get back here so I can super punch you! DAMN the cops!" Rachel yelled as a little star appeared in the top right corner of the screen. She threw herself into a car and took off in the opposite direction of the cops. "Fuck you popos! You'll never take me alive!" She sped through traffic running people over, and destroying the scenery.

"I think this game might be a little bit too violent Rachel..." Sanjay trailed off as he watched her run an elderly woman over with her car. He had never expected her to pick such violent games to play. He noticed that she had not turned her heating pad on, or taken her medicene, so he plugged the pad in and propped it up behind her back and turned it on. He handed her the tylenol again along with her cup of tea. She swatted Sanjay's hands away quickly.

"Not now Sanjay! You're gonna get me killed! NO! NO! You stupid son of a donkey's ass! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! I'M GONNA HUNT DOWN EVERY FUCKER THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU!" She fumed as she waited for the screen to load back up. She turned and took the offered items from Sanjay, before she popped the pill into her mouth and downed her tea. "Stupid whores... Killing me like that! You just wait until I come back to life! I am going to picture you as the person I hate the most in the world, and then I am going to bust multiple caps in your asses!" Anger was plain on her face as she said this, and he figured that this was a form of therapy for her right now. The events of last night flooded back into his mind and he grit his teeth in anger. He could see the reason for her anger at the moment, as he was feeling angry for the same reason. If it made her feel even a little bit better then he wouldn't make her stop.

"Wanna try?" Rachel asked as she turned towards him. He grimaced and shook his head at her. He may be as angry as she was, but he couldn't imagine killing even virtual people. Rachel shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Suit yourself then... Eat it Ballers! HAHAHAHAHA GROVE STREET ALL THE WAY ASSHATS! BUST CAPS!" She screamed as she pulled out a gun and started shooting a bunch of men who were wearing purple. Sanjay wondered how long she was going to be playing this game for...

A long time had passed since Rachel had started playing GTA 5. She had already unlocked all three playable characters in the story, and had unlocked a dog named Chop. Sanjay could honestly say that this game was vulgar, violent, psychotic, and many other negative words that he would not list right now. Rachel screamed as she was killed by the police again, and threw her controller down onto the table.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! I'm done playing this game right now!" She turned towards Sanjay and threw herself at him. "Cuddle me!" She said as she snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her to do as she had asked. Her expression turned somber, and she looked to be contemplating something. He rubbed her arm gently as he waited for her to begin the long avoided discussion. "Are you mad at me for going off on my own last night? I know that you said you weren't but I really need to know if you meant it." She said glancing up at him nervously.

"I did mean what I said last night. How could I be angry at you for what happened?" He was looking at her seriously as he said this. "You didn't know he would follow you into the bathroom. You didn't even know about him in the first place. If you had, I'm sure you would've come to find me immediately. A woman should be able to use a public restroom without the danger of a psychopath following them in there, and attacking them." He exhaled deeply as he gathered his thoughts. "I can't believe that there are people out there who will attack a defenseless pregnant woman. It just makes me absolutely furious! Men should never lay a hand on a woman in anger! That's how we were raised in my homeland." He squeezed her shoulder to reassure himself that she was safe with him. "I've never felt so much anger as I did last night... I don't think I have ever struck someone either... But after I saw what he had done to you, I couldn't control myself. The thought that he had not only attacked you, but had attacked my child as well... I went completely crazy... I didn't even feel like myself last night... I actually liked feeling his bones crack under my fist... That just is not me Rachel..." He didn't feel bad about what he had done to that monster. He just was shocked at the animalistic behavior he had displayed the night before. He had never had a violent bone in his body, and now he was breaking men's noses with a single punch. "I don't feel bad about it... He deserved what he got... I know that you were afraid of me..." Rachel ran her hand over his chest to comfort him.

"I wasn't afraid of you Sanjay." He looked down at her skeptically at this. She looked up at him earnestly. "It's true... I was terrified after what he had done to me... All I wanted to do was get away from him... I was scared of him, not you." How the situation went from him comforting her, to her comforting him he did not know. He had not realized that he himself needed any comforting at all, but Rachel had realized that he needed it and she had given him that. He was so lucky to have her as his wife.

"Thank you for that Rachel... I had not realized that I was afraid of how you would react to seeing me like that. But now that you have assured me that you are not afraid of me, I feel much better." He smiled down at her as she pulled her face away from his shoulder.

"You're welcome! I actually feel a lot better too, now that I know you aren't angry at me." She leaned up and planted her lips on his roughly. She angled her head to get more access to his mouth, before a gurgling noise startled her. She blushed as she looked down at her stomach which was begging for food. "Stupid stomach and its stupid need for food. Always interupting me when I want to ravage my Sanjay!" She muttered as she pulled herself off of the couch so she could make something to eat. She cooked up some cheese pasta for herself, while Sanjay stood on the opposite side of the counter watching her. He looked relieved that she hadn't put any strange ingredients in it. That thought was quickly shut down when she took some ketchup, and were those chocolate covered pickles... He had to do his best not to vomit at the meal she had prepared for herself. He pulled her chair out for her to sit down on, before he scooted her back in.

"I will never understand pregnant women cravings..." He thought to himself as he settled himself into the chair opposite of her. He watched as she dug into her food and scarfed it down. She scowled everytime she brought a pickle to her mouth to take a bite. She had always hated pickles with a passion before she had gotten pregnant, and now she hated her body for craving the pickley menace. Her words not his... In no time she had finished her "meal" and he had taken her dishes to the sink to wash, against her protests that she could do it herself. He heard the bathroom door open and shut, and he was worried that she might have gotten sick again. He dried his hands quickly on a dish towel before he made his way to the bathroom. "Rachel?" He called as he knocked on the door.

"I'm taking a bath! Come join me!" She called as he heard the water in the tub begin to run. He entered the bathroom and his eyes immediately shot to Rachel's position in the tub. Her clothes littered the floor, and he quickly picked them up so she wouldn't trip on them when she got out. After he did that, he removed his clothes quickly and placed them on the toilet. Luckily Rachel had upgraded the size of her bathtub so that both of them could fit comfortably, with room to spare. He stepped into the water and sat down next to her getting comfortable. Rachel slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to ignore the bruises that littered her skin, but he found it difficult to do so. Thankfully her body was mostly submerged in the water, so he could barely make out the bruises across her chest. The one that really bothered him was the handprint around her throat. His eyes kept shooting back up to take it in, even though he tried his best to ignore it. She grabbed his face between her hands and forcced his gaze to meet hers. "Don't worry about that right now... I've had a lot worse than this before. Just concentrate on this." She quickly planted her lips over his to distract him. She pushed her hands down his chest and grasped him between her hands, causing him to groan. She pumped her hands up and down causing him to become erect. She was thankful that she wasn't big enough that she couldn't face him during sex, because she doubted that he would try more adventurous positions that would be required when she got bigger.

"Rachel..." He moaned quietly. She thought that maybe she should be nervous about intimacy after what had happened to her last night, but she found that she wasn't. She could never be nervous about being intimate with Sanjay, she loved him too much for that. Once she was sure he was ready, she positioned herself above him. She eased herself down onto his length moaning as she did so. She was tentative as she had never been in control before. She slid up all the way then slammed herself back down. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, it felt way better than she was expecting. "Rachel!" Sanjay gasped out. She wondered if that was a good response from him, so she started a fast pace. Sanjay let out a moan everytime she pushed herself back down onto him, his pleasure was magnifying her own and she slammed her mouth onto his, moaning into it. She let out a loud moan and her pace became erratic as she released. She felt Sanjay tense under her as he moaned loudly into her mouth. She continued her fast pace, riding out both of their releases before she stilled completely. They kissed languidly for several moments before Rachel removed herself from his lap.

"How was that?" She trailed off completely breathless. He chuckled breathlessly in her ear causing her to smile.

"It was wonderful as always so you don't need to ask." He said as he rubbed her sides gently. They relaxed in the tub for another half hour or so, before they got out. After they had both dried off and dressed themselves into some clean clothes they made their way back into the living room. Rachel made her way back to the couch and started playing her game again. At least she seemed like she was more relaxed than she was earlier, thanks to their little bathtime romp. He had to admit that it had left him feeling worlds better than he had before. He sat beside her on the couch as she switched to a new game.

"Resident Evil 6! YEAH BOY!" She yelled getting pumped up to play. "Beware zombies! Here I come!" She said as the title screen popped up. She chose to play as a man named Leon and the game loaded up.

"Rachel what is a zombie?" Sanjay trailed off looking utterly confused. He heard a strangled gasp coming from her, and he turned quickly in her direction thinking that she had hurt herself. She was staring at him mouth agape at his innocent question.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A ZOMBIE IS?! IT'S SETTLED YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME!" She said as she grabbed the other controller and switched it on. Sanjay struggled to learn the controls for the game, and Rachel had to save his ass time after time in the beginning. He was lost on what the point of this game was, except that it was to scare the piss out of him. Which he added it was doing that successfully.

"What is that thing?!" He asked as his face drained of color. A giant engorged sumo looking man had broken the door down and was trying to kill them. Sanjay fumbled with the controller as the beast attacked him knocking his female character down. Rachel gave a war cry and launched herself at the thing shotgun in hand.

"Break yourself fool!" She yelled as she fired shell after shell at the sumo guy. She had eventually taken the fat thing down. "YEAH SUCKAS! LOOK OUT ZOMBIE MENACES RACHEL'S COMING FOR YOU!" She turned to her husband and patted his back. "Don't worry Sanjay you'll get better at it." She reassured him, before she pointed dramatically at the tv. "NOW LETS FUCK UP SOME ZOMBIES!"

He struggled to do anything right on the game. He felt like he was slowing Rachel down because she always had to save him. "STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled as she unleashed a rain of bullets on the zombies that were attacking Sanjay. It was funny, he was playing as a girl, and Rachel was playing as a boy and she had said get away from my husband... It was so weird whe she said that in this situation.

"How do I kick? I can't aim and shoot at the same time either..." Sanjay said as he mashed different buttons.

"Left trigger brings the gun up, and use the right trigger to fire. Where the red dot is, is where your bullet will go." Rachel explained as she scissor kicked a zombie so hard that it died. "Kicking is A. If you get too tired your kicks will be weak though so be careful... Left bumper pulls out the knife, and right bumper is how you cut with it." She explained as she concentrated on the screen.

After a while Sanjay had gotten it down, and could hold his own. He still struggled to aim properly, so he made up for it by distancing himself and taking his time to aim from afar. He wasn't doing too bad and Rachel was slightly impressed with him.

They had been playing for several hours and had almost beaten Leon and Helena's story line. "Leon you idiot! Get over Ada she's a bitch! You should just get over her and move on to someone new! Like Helena! You know you think she's pretty! Who cares if it's robbing the cradle? She's only twelve years younger then you! JUST LOVE HER ALREADY!" Rachel tugged at her hair as she threw a fit. She huffed and paused the game, sitting her controller down on the table. She turned to Sanjay slowly. "I thought that today was going to suck... You know after what happened last night... But it's actually been a pretty good day. We got to enjoy slaying zombies together on Resi. And the bathtub sex was great too..." She trailed off dreamily. "Today was a pretty good day..."

How do women change their moods so quickly, like it's nothing at all? Rachel had always been like that, even before she had gotten pregnant. Now that she was pregnant it had only gotten worse. Even so he had to agree that it had been better than he had expected it to be. "Yes I suppose it had been a pretty good day..." He said as he glanced up at the clock. It read 8:30 pm. "It's getting late Rachel... We should get to bed." He said as he switched the console off. Rachel began pouting, but a massive yawn slipped past her lips. She scowled at herself for her show of tiredness.

"Can we play more Resident 6 tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. He chuckled and nodded.

"Sure as long as you don't mind my constant dying..." She laughed at him and nodded her head.

"I like saving you Sanjay... My poor defenseless hubby..." She giggled as she teased him. He shook his head at her as he took her hand and led her to bed.

"You really shouldn't tease people Rachel... I might decide that I don't want to play with you anymore if you keep doing it." He said as they changed into their night clothes. She threw her shirt at the back of his head in response.

"You know I was just kidding! You meanie!" She mumbled as she climbed under the covers and snuggled into the bed. He scooted in beside her and pulled her to his chest.

"I know. I was just teasing you!" He chuckled as he watched her fight to stay awake. He rubbed her back gently and she couldn't resist sleep any longer.

"Night Sanjay you mean tease." She mumbled as her eyes slid closed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he got comfortable.

"Good night Rachel... I love you." He said as he placed his hand on her stomach. He felt a small nudge against his hand and he smiled. "I love you too Lily." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys! Only a few more chapters before this story is finished! I plan on posting more Sanjay stories though, so don't worry! Anyways I don't wanna give away too much so... ON WITH THE STORY! I do not own Harvest Moon all rights belong to Natsume.

How her day had ended up like this, Rachel would never know. She had been enjoying her day as she played Elders Scrolls 5 Skyrim. But that had all been ruined when Felicity, Tina, and Michelle had shown up. Rachel had been excited to see Michelle's new baby Alex, but the others could've turned around and walked out and she wouldn't have cared in the least. Alex was almost the spitting image of his father. He had the dark beautiful red hair that Allen had, the only difference was that he had the golden eyes of his mother. Rachel was sure he was going to be a knockout when he was older...

"What do you two want?" Rachel snapped at her two friends as she glared at them over her shoulder. Felicity scowled at her in response before she plopped herself down onto the couch right next to her, Tina, and Michelle following suit.

"Well... I really need your help with getting Neil to go out with me... He likes you as a friend so... yeah... And Tina needs your help with Rod..." Felicity scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she waited for Rachel to say something. Tina nodded in agreement as she peered over Felicity's shoulder. Rachel scowled at the two of them. Did they not see that she was so pregnant she could hardly walk? Hell Sanjay hadn't allowed her to do ANYTHING in the last half season or so... She was surprised that he even left the house at all today! But he did have things to tend to with Amir leaving for the Fall in a few days.

"Fine! But if I get in trouble for leaving home without Sanjay... You guys are explaining it to him! NOW LET'S GO!" Rachel said as she pushed herself to the edge of the couch so Felicity could help her stand. "What day is it again?" She asked as she straightened her clothes out.

"Umm... it's Wednesday! Why?" Felicity made sure Rachel was steady before she took her arm, t ensure that she did not trip and fall on anything. Rachel said nothing as she waddled over to the door the girls all following her. As they exited the farm Rachel had still said nothing at all about her master plan. "Rachel where are we going?" Felicity trailed off nervously as Rachel was leading them to the town square. Rachel said nothing as she stormed over to the animal stands and grabbed a hold of both Neil, and Rod's shirt collars roughly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS?!" Color had run out of both young men's faces at the sight of Rachel's anger. She glared pointedly at Neil first. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! FELICITY LIKES YOU A LOT AND YOU ARE BEING A DOUCHE ABOUT IT! JUST GO OUT WITH HER ALREADY!" She didn't give him a chance to speak before she whirled on Rod. "AND YOU! I KNOW YOU LIKE TINA! SO STOP BEING AN ASS AND ASk HER OUT ALREADY! SHE WILL SAY YES!" Rod just nodded meekly. She still did not release either man's shirt. "AND ONE MORE THING! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF EITHER OF YOU HURT ONE OF THEM... I WILL KILL YOU!" She said as she finally released both of their shirts. She pointed over at her girlfriends expectantly. "NOW GET TO IT!" She roared at them like an animal. She stormed past her friends before anything else was said. "I'm going to see Sanjay! Tell me about everything else later!" She said as she made her way down the path to the exotic mansion. "Stupid men..." She grumbled to herself as she approached the mansion and let herself in.

"Rachel? Did you walk here all by yourself?" Rachel looked up to see Amir watching her expectantly. She gritted her teeth in utmost aggravation. Could these men get any less intelligent? She didn't even bother to grace him with an answer as she stormed past him to take a seat on the couch. "I'll go get Sanjay..." Amir said as he backed away from her killing intent.

"Whatever..." Rachel grumbled as she watched him walk upstairs. A sharp pain shot through her back and into her stomach, and she jolted slightly from the shock. "Ouch... Stupid pregnancy and its stupid pains!" She ran her hands over her swollen belly in an attempt to comfort Lily so she would stop moving so much. "Sit still for a few minutes! You're hurting mommy!" She whined pathetically as she tried to find a comfortable position. She squirmed fruitlessly for several moments before deciding that it was useless... Footsteps could be heard on the stairs causing her to glance over in time to see her husband, and Amir appear at the base of the steps. She gave a half hearted wave before focusing back on the ceiling.

"Rachel what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out by yourself!" Sanjay fretted over her as he took a seat next to her on the couch. "I told you I would be back soon anyways... I was actually finishing everything up right now." Rachel just sat counting the ceiling tiles in an effort to distract herself from the pain, and effectively ignore him.

"Can we go home then? I got dragged out of the house to play matchmaker to Felicity, and Neil, and Tina, and Rod." She didn't wait for him as she scootched to the edge of the couch so she could pull herself up. Sanjay helped her to stand before he turned to Amir.

"I will be back in the morning to finish the rest. I do want to get Rachel home." Sanjay said as he bowed at the waist.

"It's fine Sanjay. Your wife is pregnant and she should be at home where she is most comfortable. I will see you tomorrow morning. Good day to the both of you." Amir said as he turned to make his way up the stairs. Sanjay said nothing as he led Rachel outside. They made they way down the path in silence. Rachel was watching the sky as they made their way back to her farm. They turned the corner by Emma's house and continued down the path to Rachel's farm. They made their way past the beehives, and the barn as they approached their house. Rachel opened the door and made her way in and towards the couch.

"Stupid girls interupting me when I'm trying to fus ro dah stuff..." She said as she unpaused the game and began to play it. Sanjay figured that at this time of the day Rachel must be hungry so he went into the kitchen to cook them lunch.

"Are you hungry? What do you want me to make you for lunch?" He surveyed the fridge's contents as he waited for her to say something. After a moment or two had passed and she still had not said anything, he turned to look at her over his shoulder. She was biting her lip uncertainly.

"I'm actually not really hungry right now... Maybe I can eat later?" She shifted in her seat nervously. He was watching her like a hawk right now. He knew it was not normal for Rachel to turn down food at this point in her pregnancy. If anythng she had been eating like it was going out of style. She noticed the way he was looking at her. "I'm just not feeling hungry right now! It's been kind of a stressful day because of the girls, and their idiot boyfriends... I'll eat later I promise!" He looked unconvinced as he continued to watch her.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? You would tell me if you were not well right?" She hated it when his expressions made her feel guilty. She sighed dejectedly as she straightened herself up from her slouched position.

"I... I'm just having some pre labor pains... I've been having them for the last few weeks, remember? It's nothing to be worried about. If it makes you feel better I'll eat a few bites of whatever you make." Compromising seemed like a good idea at this point. Anything to keep him from whisking her away to the clinic where she had found herself more then a few times lately. She cursed her false labor scares to the deepest pits of hell. He was still looking unsure of what she was telling him. "I'm not lying! And I'm not going to the clinic unless my water miraculously breaks at some point today! So you can forget about dragging me down there like I know you want to do!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He wanted to argue with her but he figured it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Fine but if it gets too bad we're going! I don't care what you have to say." He said as he began preparing their lunch. He continued to watch her warily as he cooked their lunch. He would not be letting her out of his sight for the entire day.

It was after four o'clock in the afternoon and Rachel had been showing signs of discomfort all day long. She squirmed constantly as she tried to get comfortable on the couch, but she never seemed to find a comfy position. She would bite her lip, and flinch and it was obvious that she was in pain. He followed her like her shadow and it was annoying the crap out of her.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself Sanjay! Go over there and do something!" She snapped as she slammed the door behind her. Her hormones were even more rampant then they normally were and it was driving her crazy. The pain only seemed to intensify as time passed, and it was putting her in a very foul mood. She felt a wet sensation down below as she was washing her hands, and a torrent of water just cascaded down her legs. "Shit..." She felt like she was frozen in place as she stood in the puddle that was proof that the baby was coming whether she was ready or not. She hadn't realized that she had been standing there for so long, knocking on the door startled her.

"Rachel what's taking you so long?" Sanjay's muffled voice startled her out of her reverie. She did her best to collect herself as she turned to open the door. Sanjay was standing just on the other side of the door, and she quickly made her way past him. "Rachel...? What is wrong with you?" Sanjay asked as he followed her. He watched as she settled herself gingerly on the couch, noting the paled state of her face.

"Umm... Even though I don't want to, we should probably go to the clinic..." He looked utterly confused as he approached her side. Just moments ago she had been insistent that she was not going anywhere near the clinic today, and now she was all for it.

"Rachel what's going on?" He asked as he approached her side slowly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat refusing to make eye contact.

"Well... I said that unless my water broke we weren't going to the clinic... Well it broke so... we should probably go before I have a baby on the floor..." She said nervously as she finally made eye contact with him. She looked terrified and it put him on alert.

"Ok! Let's go!" He picked her up as gently as he could and carried her out the door. He practically ran through the town towards the clinic, ignoring everyone they passed. Making his way to the clinic he burst inside. "Dr. Klaus!" He shouted as he searched frantically for the doctor. He heard shuffling from one of the rooms and he bolted towards the sound. Dr. Klaus exited from one of the examination rooms and looked towards them.

"I'm guessing that it's time?" He said as he gestured for them to follow him. Sanjay trailed behind him as Klaus led them to a room in the back. "Have her put this on! As soon as you are done call for me." He said as he threw a gown onto the bed, before making his way out. Sanjay sat Rachel onto her feet, before he proceeded to peel her maternity dress off of her so he could slip the hospital gown on her. After he had finished that he had her lay down on the bed before he went to fetch Klaus. "Alright the first thing we need to do is check how far dialated she is. If you could lift your legs into the stirrups please?" She shot him a glare, as Sanjay moved to help her do as Klaus had asked. "Ok let's take a look..." He prooded around for a few moments before he pulled back. "You in the beginning stages of active labor. It will still be a few hours until it is time for you to push. If you would like something just ask for it. We want to make you as comfortable as possible."

"No I'm not ready yet! I'm not having a baby today!" She said as she pulled herself into a sitting position and crossed her legs. Klaus rolled his eyes at her before he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room. Rachel turned to glare at Sanjay, even though she did not say anything. Sanjay prepared himself for her anger... He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

They had been at the clinic for several hours and Rachel was practically breathing fire. Michelle, and the girls sat around the room in various positions. All of them wanted to be there to offer their support while she was going through the "horrors of labor" as Michelle put it. Poor Sanjay had started to sweat profusely as Rachel's anger was seemingly only directed at him.

"How could you do this to me?!" Rachel screamed at him from her bed. He had tried apologizing to her for putting her in pain, but it was ineffective. Rachel gritted her teeth as she was hit with another contraction. "I'M NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN! NO SCREW THAT! I'M MAKING YOU GET CASTRATED!" She glared as harshly as she could at the poor man, causing him to shiver. "Why do I have to go through this crap?! You should feel the pain I'm feeling right now! It feels like I'm being torn apart! And it's all your fault!" What could he say to that?

"I'm sorry Rachel... If I could I would take some of your pain away... But you know I can't do that." He wished that he could hold her hand or something... But he got the distinct feeling that she might tear him apart if he came closer.

"Don't worry Sanjay she doesn't mean it! I said the same kind of stuff to Allen when I was in labor! The pain just makes you say really crazy stuff. Soon she'll be begging you not to leave her!" Michelle reassured him cheerfully. Rachel shot her the king of all glares. "Oh don't look at me like that Rachel! You should've had an epidural done! Then you wouldn't be hurting so much!"

"Fuck you Michelle! Get out of my room before I maul you to death!" Michelle rolled her eyes at Rachel, just as Klaus entered the room.

"Everyone besides Sanjay get out!" He ordered as he approached Rachel's bed. The girls all offered words of encouragement before they exited the room. "You would think they would have their social gathering somewhere else..." Klaus muttered as he lifted the gown covering Rachel's lower half. "It looks like it's time to start pushing." Klaus said as he straightened up and went to grab a pair of gloves. Rachel shot terrified eyes over to Sanjay.

"Sanjay... I'm scared..." She was visibly trembling at this point. Feeling that it was safer to approach her now, Sanjay approached her bedside and took her hand as Klaus made his way back over. "I should've had an epidural..." She whispered in fear. Sanjay squeezed her hand tightly as Klaus had her lift her legs into the stirrups once more.

"It'll be okay Rachel, I'm here with you." Sanjay reassured her as Klaus lifted her gown again so he could have access.

"Ok Rachel, when your next contraction hits I want you to push as hard as you can." She couldn't speak so she just nodded that she understood. Another contraction hit her hard and she leaned forward and pushed with everything in her. "Eight, nine , ten, stop." Rachel flopped back against the hospital bed. "I see the head already... You're doing a good job!"

"I better be..." Rachel panted out tiredly. She felt Sanjay squeeze her hand tightly. Another contraction hit and she leaned forward and pushed again. Klaus counted to ten again, before he told her to stop. "You get diaper duty for a month..." She said glaring at him. His poor hand was never going to regain full feeling again, he was sure of it.

"Ok the head is out! One more big push should do it!" Feeling relieved that it was almost over Rachel actually smiled slightly. "Okay push!" Rachel gritted her teeth and pushed for all she was worth. "There!" Klaus called as the sound of an infant crying filled the room. Klaus held the baby up for both of them to see. "It's a girl!" He said as he settled the baby in Rachel's waiting arms. She was beautiful... Her skin was dark like her father's was, but not quite as much. Her hair was white like his, but her face shape was like Rachel's. Lily's eyelids opened revealing a pair of eyes that matched her mother's.

"She's perfect..." Rachel whispered as Lily gazed up at her. Sanjay shifted beside the bed so he could peer down at his daughter.

"Yes she is. She's as beautiful as her mother." He gently touched Lily's hand and her little fingers wrapped around one of his. "You did such a great job Rachel... Thank you for making me a father..." Klaus cleared his throat to draw their attention to him.

"I need to clean the baby up. And I also need to fill out the birth certificate as well. All I need is the first name." He said as he held a clipboard in his hands.

"Her name is Lily." Rachel answered him. He filled out the birth certificate quickly, before he took Lily away to be cleaned up. Rachel missed holding her already. Her earlier fears seemed so silly now... She felt nothing but happiness as she held Lily in her arms. "Thanks for being my baby Lily..." Rachel whispered to the sleeping infant. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! This is the last chapter! There will be a time skip in this chapter I just wanted to let you know that! I will be posting a new Sanjay story soon though! I hope you guys will like it as much as you liked this story! I do not own Harvest Moon all right belong to Natsume!

Lily's soft crying stirred Sanjay from his sleep. Sitting up he cast a glance over at Rachel who showed no signs of waking up. He knew she must be tired after giving birth, so he got up to take care of Lily before her cries woke Rachel.

"Shhh Lily don't cry, daddy's here." He cooed as he lifted the tiny infant out from the crib beside their bed. Her soft cries instantly quieted as her tiny eyes opened at the sound of his voice. Sanjay cradled her in his arms as he made his way into the living room. He checked the fridge for Lily's milk, but then he remembered that Rachel had not pumped after they had gotten home. "Oh well... I had hoped to avoid waking mommy up... But I guess I have no choice!" Lily cooed slightly in response to his soft voice, and he looked down at her face. "Yes I know you're hungry! Let's wake mommy up so you can eat!" He padded back into the bed area and moved to Rachel's side of the bed. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he began to shake her gently. "Rachel! Wake up!" She stirred slightly in response to him shaking her shoulder.

"What Sanjay? I just had a baby less then a day ago! Let me freaking sleep!" She opened her eyes to glare at him slightly. Seeing Lily in his arms made her sit up. "She's hungry...?" She questioned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat back against the headboard and held her arms out so he could settle Lily in them. Rachel slid one of the straps to her nightgown down and brought Lily's head up so she could eat. It was definitely something that would take some getting used to... But breastfeeding was better then formula, and Rachel herself had been breastfed as a baby so she decided that it was the best option for her.

Sanjay sat down next to Rachel's legs as he watched her feed Lily. "If you had asked me a year and a half ago, I would never have thought that I would ever have my own family... If I had not met you I would still be just a mere servant. You gave me something I have never had before... You gave me a family. I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for me." She smiled gently at him as she pulled Lily away so she could burp her.

"You've told me this a dozen times today..." She giggled as Lily let out a tiny burp. She settled her back into her arms and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You've given me just as much. So... Thank you! Now stop thanking me already!" She smiled mischieviously at him as she laid back down. Sanjay leaned down to pick Lily up so she could take her back to her crib. Rachel hugged her to her chest defensively. "No! She can sleep with me! Now go back to bed!" Rachel said grumpily as she turned on her side and wrapped her arms around her baby. Sanjay shook his head as he laid down beside them. "Love you Sanjay..." Rachel mumbled.

"Good night Rachel." He said as he placed his hand over Lily's tiny stomach. Morning would be coming bright and early... And they all needed to be rested.

"Ewww! Baby poop is so stinky!" Rachel squealed as she changed Lily's dirty diaper. It was disgusting... She was tempted to give Sanjay poop duty until Lily was out of diapers! "Yuck! Can we potty train her yet?!" Rachel pushed the offending diaper away from her as she put a fresh diaper on Lily. Lily was watching her the entire time with wide eyes. Sanjay chuckled at her from his spot in the kitchen.

"No you can't potty train her yet! She's a day old!" He laughed lightly as he watched Rachel hold the diaper away from her as she moved to throw it away. "Ohh Rachel what am I going to do with you?" She glared from the corner of her eye at him as he prepared their breakfast.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?! Well next time you can change her! Yuck her butt is rank! The cuteness is all a ruse! That stink could kill someone!" She was tempted to spray air freshener all over the house to get rid of the smell, but it wasn't good for Lily. "Jeez! Now the trash is gonna have to be taken out a dozen times a day!" Rachel grumbled as she moved back over to Lily's little swing. "You're suck a stinker!" She cooed at the tiny baby. Lily's little eyes stared up at her curiously. "Yes you stink!" She scowled at herself. "Oh god... I'm talking in that baby voice that those weird moms use... Oh well!" She shrugged and continued to speak to Lily in that annoying voice. Sanjay made his way over to watch the two of them interact. He smiled as he watched Rachel gesture with her hands as she talked to their daughter.

"See? I told you that you'd be a great mom." Rachel jumped at his voice and spun around to glare at him.

"Don't scare me like that! God I'll be lucky to make it through the day without having a heart attack!" She turned her attention back to Lily. "Daddy thinks it's funny to scare me all the time! Don't grow up and be a meanie like him! No you can be awesome just like mommy! We'll play all kinds of games together! And I'll teach you how to grow crops, and milk cows, and sheer sheep and stuff... Daddy can teach you how to cook though... Because I'll be honest with you... Mommy can't cook! No the milk I make is not the same as cooking! I know you think it is, but it's not!" She continued to ramble down at the newborn.

Shaking his head at his wife, he returned to the kitchen to get their food. He brought it back out and sat it on the table next to the tv as he took a seat on the couch. "You are so funny Rachel..." He sighed as he picked up his food. He ate as he continued to watch her play with Lily. He had already finished his food and Rachel had not touched hers yet. "You need to eat Rachel. Here." He said as he pushed her food at her.

"I'm teaching Lily how to be awesome like me! I'll eat later!" She said not even looking up towards him. He sighed heavily as he got up and pulled Rachel away from their daughter.

"You need to eat or you won't produce enough milk for Lily! Now eat!" He shoved the plate into her hands as he sat down next to the swing. "Your mommy is being crazy right now... Don't worry though it's normal for her..." He looked down at his daughter as he said this.

"HEY! YOU JUST DID THAT SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE HER TO YOURSELF! NOT FAIR!" Rachel hissed as she shoveled food into her mouth.

"See what I mean? She doesn't even want to share you at all! That is not very nice is it? No it is not. But she's going to have to learn how to share, right?" He was enjoying himself even though he knew she could not comprehend what he was saying to her. "We're going to have a long and happy life together, just the three of us!" Lily cooed quietly at him as Rachel peered over his shoulder.

"Yes we are... It's been a long time coming hasn't it?" Rachel spoke quietly over his shoulder. She tugged his head to the side so she could place her lips over his. Pulling apart she stroked his cheek softly. "Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Well we know what it will bring for you..." He looked confused at this. She smiled mischieviously at him. "Poopy diapers! You are on yucky diaper duty until she's potty trained! Haha!" He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Only you Rachel..." He mumbled quietly and Lily cooed as if to agree with him.

Time skip 3 1/2 years

"Daddy!" Lily yelled as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her in her father's direction. She threw her arms around his knee and buried her face into it.

"What are you up to Princess?" Sanjay said as he stopped down to scoop her into his arms. He cradled her to his chest as he peered at her face.

"I threw cow poop at Alex!" She giggled as he looked at her disaprovingly. "What? He deserved it! He kissed me and it was gross! Boys have yucky cooties! Well... except for daddies!" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. He tried to stay mad... he really did... But she was as good as her mom was with that look. Something struck him suddenly.

"WHAT?! HE KISSED YOU!?" The overprotective fatherly instincts kicked in and he flipped out. "I will be having a talk with Allen about this! His son better keep his lips off of my daughter!" He raged as he stormed around the farm in a search for Rachel. He found her in the west end tending to her animals. "RACHEL!?" He shouted as he stormed over to her. She looked over her shoulder as he approached.  
"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she looked towards Lily. Only Lily could elicit a reaction like this from her father... Well only she, and Rachel herself could... She wondered what the toddler had done to anger her father this time...

He sputtered for a moment or two before he finally yelled out. "ALEX KISSED LILY!" Rachel's lips curled up into a smirk, and it aggravated him. "It is not funny Rachel! They are three years old! They should not be kissing each other at this age!" His face was turning an interesting shade of red, and Rachel hid her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh.

"But I didn't kiss him! He kissed me and infected me with his cooties! He did it daddy! Not me! I was just playing with Aiko, and Taylor and he walked up and kissed me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Lily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Rachel giggled at her daughter. Lily acted more and more like Rachel everyday!

"Oh come on Sanjay! They're three years old! I'm sure Alex didn't mean anything by it! They probably don't even understand what it is!" Rachel tried to reassure her overprotective husband. He didn't look any better then he did before she spoke, and she sighed at him. "If it's really bothering you that much, we can go talk to Allen, and Michelle." Rachel said as she stood up and made her way to his side. She grabbed onto his robe and dragged him along into town.

"Oh Rachel! How are you? I haven't seen you in a few days!" Michelle gushed as she ran around the counter to hug Rachel. "Oh Lily's here too? Give me hugs Princess!" Michelle released Rachel so she could give Lily a hug.

"CANDY!" Lily squealed as she sqirmed out of Sanjay's arms. She ran over to the counter and climbed up onto a box of hair supplies so she could dig her hand into the bowl of chocolates. The three adults watched her for a moment, before Michelle turned back to Rachel.

"So what brings you here today? Just visiting... or?" She trailed off uncertainly as she looked between the two of them. Rachel scratched the back of her neck nervously as Sanjay said nothing.

"Well... Sanjay is having a fit because... Well I, uh... ALEX KISSED LILY!" Rachel whispered so that Lily could not hear them from her position on the counter. Michelle covered her mouth and giggled.

"Oh... Well I'll call Alex down so he can explain for himself! ALEX?!" Michelle called up to the second story. Steps could be heard creaking and a moment later Allen appeared with Alex on his shoulders. The red headed toddler spotted Lily on the counter and he smiled brightly.

"Lily's here! Do you see that dad? She can't resist me..." He trailed off as he flipped his hair over his shoulder. Allen chuckled at his son's antics as he made his way over to the others.

Sanjay gaped like a fish as Alex winked and blew a kiss at Lily as they passed the counter. "What is this world coming to?" He mumbled to himself as he watched that smooth talking toddler flirt it up with his daughter. He wanted to take her home and forbid her from seeing Alex ever again.

"Sanjay is just going through a rough time because he doesn't know how to deal with the strange things that little kids do." Rachel whispered to Michelle as she watched her husband try to kill Alex with his glare. Michelle giggled as she watched her son interact with Lily. Allen came to stand before the group, Alex was still propped on his shoulders. Though the toddler was paying them no mind, his eyes were glued to Lily. "Alex?" Rachel's voice caught his attention, and he turned to look at his favorite godmother. "Why did you kiss Lily?" Rachel asked quietly as she held out an arm to keep Sanjay back.

Alex smirked like a cheshire cat. "I kissed her because she's my girlfriend." Rachel, and Michelle laughed out loud at this. Allen could only smirk at his son in pride. Meanwhile Sanjay was having a breakdown of epic proportions.

"Girlfriend... NO WAY! LILY ISN'T ALLOWED TO DATE UNTIL AFTER SHE'S MARRIED!" Sanjay yelled as he attempted to lunge at the little boy. Rachel had to hold him back so he could touch Alex.

"Sanjay you're being unreasonable! How is she ever going to get married if she can't date until after she's married?! You're acting completely crazy right now!" Sanjay was beyond reasoning at this point.

"Daddy don't hurt Alex! If you kill my future husband I'll be mad at you!" Lily cried as she clambered down from the counter and latched onto her father's leg.

"FUTURE HUSBAND?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT! YOU'RE ONLY THREE YEARS OLD!" Sanjay yelled as he threw a fit. "THAT'S IT WE'RE GOING HOME! YOU!" He pointed a finger at Alex. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled as he picked Lily up and turned to storm out the door.

"Bye Lily! I love you!" Alex called as her father stormed out. Rachel smiled apologetically as she turned and followed after her husband.

"Where did you even get the future husband from?!" Sanjay muttered to himself as he paced by the couch where Lily, and Rachel sat. Lily, and Rachel shrugged their shoulders simataneously.

"I just know it... And mommy told me too..." Lily said nonchalantly as Rachel gaped in her direction.

"LILY SHHH! You're gonna get mommy in trouble!" Rachel tried to quiet her but it was too late. A shadow loomed over her, and she peered up into her husband's angry eyes.

"YOU WHAT?! RACHEL SHE'S THREE YEARS OLD! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN PUT THE IDEA OF MARRIAGE INTO HER HEAD?!" Sanjay was losing it completely at this point.

"OK you should know better then to doubt me Sanjay! I always know about things like this! Trust me it will happen! Lily knows it too! She has esp just like me! You can't stop it so just accept it!" Rachel held up her hands defensively. "Jeex I hope Rod doesn't freak out when Nicholas asks out Taylor..." She muttered under her breath. She looked up at Sanjay who was still gaping at her. "Look at it like this... She can't get married without out permission until she's eighteen... So until then you can stop it!" Rachel smiled cheerfully at him.

"I don't even know what to say anymore... Except... NO DATING UNTIL AFTER YOU'RE MARRIED!" He yelled as he pointed at Lily. Rachel sighed and shook her head at him.

"It's ok Lily! Daddy is just having a hard time accepting all of this! But he will get over it when you're older!" Rachel reassured her daughter who was giggling at her father. "But I do agree that you shouldn't be dating until you're a little older. So when you turn fifteen you are allowed to date! Deal?" Rachel held out a hand for Lily to shake.

"Deal!" Lily smiled as she shook her mother's hand. Sanjay just stood there watching as the rules were laid out without his opinion... He was about to say something but Lily cut him off. "Mom let's play Grand Theft Auto 5!" Lily squealed excitedly.

"Heck yes!" Rachel fist pumped as she switched the system on. He could say nothing as he watched them play the violent game. They may think that he is getting over it, but they are dead wrong.

Time Skip 11 1/2 years Lily is not fifteen

"Mom get the door!" Lily shouted from the bathroom as she finished braiding her hair. She had just turned fifteen and was finally allowed to date. Alex had asked her out yesterday and she was so excited for her first date. Her daddy on the other hand... Not so much... Checking herself over one last time in the mirror she deemed herself perfect, and exited the bathroom. As she approached the main room she heard her father asking Alex a series of questions.

"Where are you taking her? What time will you have her back home? What do you plan on doing with her tonight? You are not allowed to put your hands on any part of her body, do you understand? There aren't condoms in your wallet, right?" Sanjay fired off one question after another at poor Alex.

"Daddy stop pestering him! I already told you that we're just going out to dinner! Now go kiss mom or something!" Lily glared at her father as she took Alex's arm and started leading him out the door.

"Be back by 9 o'clock!" Sanjay shouted as they closed the door.

"11 o'clock! Mom said I could!" Lily's voice shouted from the other side of the door. Sanjay scowled as he peered out the window as the two walked hand in hand down the path into town.

"He's breaking a rule already Rachel!" Sanjay yelled to his wife who was sitting on the couch calmly reading a book.

"Oh Sanjay! Knock it off already! He's probably just holding her hand! It's not like he's being innapropriate! Now come sit down on the couch with me!" He hesitated but eventually did as she asked. As he settled himself down next to her she sat on his lap. "You know the best part about her doing on dates is?"

"What?" He pouted still upset over the fact that Lily was on a date. Rachel stood up and removed her shirt and threw it on the floor, causing his eyes to widen. She removed the rest of her clothes and placed herself on his lap again.

"We get to have hours of alone time... We can do whatever you want..." She whispered seductively. Suddenly he wasn't so angry about the date anymore. He hoped she had a lot more dates in the future...

THE END! Hope you guys liked this story! I plan on posting more Sanjay stories because he's my favorite bachelor from ANb, well him and Amir... REVIEW!


End file.
